Wrath of Hero's
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: Catastrophe. All power's lost. Auxiliary abilities retained. Will this be enough to win this battle? Rated T for V&L. Sequel to A Blast in the Past Zelda characters present.
1. Prologue

**Now for the story to begin in truth.**

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

We had been flying through space tracking Phazos for three months already and in that time period Link and I visited a few of the planets I had been to in the past.

We went to Tallon IV where he wound up gaining the ability to use beam based attacks with his sword and I gained a few of my old beams back.

I now had over two-hundred missiles I had the Wave Buster, Flame-thrower, Super Missile, Ice Spreader, along with the Ice and Wave Beams respectively.

We also went to Aether where U-mos was more than happy to give me and Link both the Light, Dark, and Annihilator beams along with the Light and Dark Suit's.

While we were there, U-mos taught Link a few new sword techniques that I knew would prove to be very useful.

After that, we made our way to Norion where we introduced ourselves to Admiral Castor Dane of the Galactic Federation Fleet that was under his command.

He smiled and handed us the requested items that I asked for which consisted of the Nova Beam and a few other items.

I had also requested two PED Suits which they gave me despite the fact that they saw no need for them at the current time.

After all the item collecting I found myself just on the outskirts of where Zebes had been.

I closed my eyes in sadness when Link shouted something about two objects floating in outside the ship.

Opening my eyes I saw two items that had an S on them.

_No doubt about it... that must be the Spazer. _I thought just as I activated the tractor beam of the ship and pulled both of them aboard the ship.

Link's rammed his sword onto one of them while I simply touched the other one and sure enough it was the Spazer.

"Now that we have a beam that affects all beams much like the Charge beam does we can get going now. What the Spazer does is it creates two more shots of the selected beam so now we got something that will increase the power of our beams by a lot more." I said this after sitting in the command chair and waited for Link to take his seat as well. "Now back to tracking down Phazos where ever that creature went."

I then activated the Hyper Drive and we were sent flying through Hyper Space.

After a few minutes of this the ship's alarm began going off, stopping the ship I examined the screens and found a planet that looked as if it had been destroyed and put back together again.

A quick scan of said planet told me that there was something there that acted like Phazon but the stuff was deep beneath the surface of the planet.

I activated the thrusters of the ship and we approached the planet and entered its atmosphere at a controlled speed of decent.

An hour or two later we landed in the middle of a vast valley that had trees everywhere and a river flowing down the middle of it.

Making one last scan of the atmosphere told me that the air was breathable.

Link and I got out of the ship without wearing our Power Suits but I kept my Paralyzer ready and Link kept his sword ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

Looking around I noticed that we were near a river surrounded by trees.

In the distance I could hear a waterfall as clear as a bell.

The slight breeze brought back a few memories of my past and the sounds of the birds and animals in the woods around made the scenery nostalgic.

(Hunter's POV)

"Hunter there are two unknown humanoid beings in the valley."

I was sitting outside Chief Prowlus' hut when these three scouts showed up telling me this.

Taking the initiative I stood up and said, "Did they seem hostile at all?"

The second scout shook his head and said, "No they did not but they do wield weapons. The one in green wields a strange twisted gray sword while the one with the cyan runes on it's body seems to carry some sort strange object... I can't describe it in words."

I closed my eyes before saying, "Can you draw out the shape of it?" this question seemed to be the right one as the scout drew the shape of the object in the dirt on the ground.

"So that's what it looks like. It is a strange object indeed." I said this as I wondering what the object was and what it did when the third scout who was being rather silent spoke up.

"What do you want us to do Hunter?"

Looking up from the drawing in the dirt to the cheetah that had spoke I gave the order, "Keep an eye on them for now. If they prove to be hostile then attack without mercy. If they prove to be non-hostile then keep watching them, However; if they end up noticing that you all are watching them then one of you emerge from the woods while one other comes back here to report while the third moves to another location and keeps watching."

All three scouts saluted and in unison said, "Yes sir." and they headed off into the valley.

A few minutes later Chief Prowlus walked out from his hut and looked around before saying, "Hunter, let's be going now. We are heading for Warfang to meet with the Guardians."

I nodded and followed Prowlus out of the small village and into the valley of Avalar.

Looking to the sky I thought back to when Malefor nearly destroyed this planet.

"Not wise of one to dwell on the past Hunter, but still it is a wonder that those two dragons you found did this for us... I wonder where they are right now, because I want to thank them personally for what they have done for this world."

I smiled at this as I too wondered where Spyro and Cynder were at this very moment.

I shook my head after a moment and realized that we were at the entrance to the Forbidden tunnel.

"So the business we have in Warfang is of great importance Prowlus?" I asked

"Indeed it is Hunter, you and I both have been summoned by the Dragon guardians so we have to get there as fast as possible." Prowlus was acting different at the moment, but I paid it no mind so I decided to tell him about the two new comers.

"So the scouts found two strange beings in the valley near the twin falls. I did not see anyone when we went by them, but if what you say is true then it is a good thing that you placed the three scouts to keep an eye on them. As for being able to hide some sort of giant metal object that would fit perfectly in the center of Warfang... that is troublesome because I saw nothing of the sort... This is troublesome indeed." Prowlus was shaking his head now and I heard him say something that sounded like, "Omens upon omens... what could it all mean?" under his breath.

(Guardian's POV)

"Well Ignitus, it's good to see you again." This was Cyril's voice which sounded like a young man speaking to good friends.

"Indeed it is. Ignitus it's been a while... Three months to be exact. Too long to be away, but it seems that you have other duties to take care of." Terrador spoke, sounding much like an old grandfather than anything else.

"AhyesIgnitus!"

"Volteer slow down your speech! None of us can understand you when you talk so fast." Cyril scolded Volteer.

Clearing his throat Volteer began again only this time much slower, "Ah yes Ignitus, it is indeed good to see you again. Might I ask what happened to you?"

"Volteer, Cyril, Terrador... It's good to see you all again old friends but the story as of what happened to me can wait because we have a more pressing matter to tend to at the moment." Ignitus said, sounding like a father speaking to his son or daughter.

"And what pray tell are these more pressing matters Ignitus?" Terrador asked

Ignitus placed the book of prophecies on the table before them. The surrounding chamber was circular and located in the tower that was at the center of Warfang.

Opening the book to the page with the image of two humanoid figures, one wearing a forest green tunic, and the other wearing strange armor with its right arm looking more like a weapon than anything else.

"This is why I am here, and this is the more pressing matter. Now, have you three had any luck finding Spyro or Cynder?" Ignitus said in an urgent tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here you all go, chapter one. Read it, review it, and enjoy it... Next chapter will be started soon.<strong>


	2. Arrival

**Alright we just saw Ignitus show up at the Council chambers in Warfang and meeting with Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador. We also saw Samus and Link show up on the planet after collecting a lot more items that they would possibly need. Lastly, we saw Hunter and Chief Prowlus heading for Warfang on some form of important business. Wondering what is going happen? Well keep reading and you will all find out!**

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

It was getting dark so we set up a little camp site, and were sitting near the fire while the night animals made their typical nocturnal sounds. Samus was wearing her Zero Suit and I was wearing my normal Ordon cloths.

I was sitting there, polishing my sword, when Samus tossed a rock into the woods behind her and said, "You three may as well come on out seeing as how you've been watching us since mid-day today."

A few moments later, three cheetah-like humanoid beings walked out of the woods with their weapons close at hand.

"Don't worry, we're not here to harm anyone so long as you do not intend to harm us." Samus said, turning around with a look of interest in her eyes.

It was then that I saw the blue aura surround her and I knew what she was doing, she was scanning them for information about them.

I drew forth the small Data Disc that had a display screen on it, I held it out of sight, and I read the information displayed on the device.

^Data Scan complete: New Bio Form added: Cheetah of Avalar: These cheetah-like beings are the best when it comes to stealth and speed. They are great warriors with swords and bows, but they tend to be a little cautious about things...^

I read the rest of the data and said, "No need to be afraid of us. Come sit down and enjoy some fresh cooked fish."

The three cheetah's came and sat near the fire when suddenly the one wearing a gray cape spoke saying, "Who are you two?"

Samus spoke up saying, "I'll tell you my name first. I am Samus Aran, pleased to meet you three."

I smiled at this and spoke saying, "My name is Link. I am glad to meet you three as well. Now, what are your names?"

The three cheetah's looked at each other when one with yellow fur wearing a red cape spoke saying, "My name is Fury. I only have a few questions to ask, but I'll let the others introduce themselves first." The voice was easily female in tone.

The next one to introduce them self had frost white fur with a gray cloak on, "My name is Frost, the name is due to my fur. I'll ask my questions later as well." this one's voice was precisely male in tone.

The third one introduced them self had fire-red and yellow styled fur with a red cloak on, "My name is Fire, like with Frost, it is due to the way my fur is colored and formed. Sometimes I wonder why my fur is always like this." this one's voice was noticeably high pitched, but still male in tone.

It was then that Fury spoke up saying, "Now for our questions."

Samus smiled when suddenly I jumped backwards performing a Light Flip, this attack caused the Light Beam to surround my sword and myself as I flipped backwards.

Just then a small fur covered creature staggered out of the bushes, in its left ... claw or something it held a small green sphere of fire.

Turning to face the others I saw that the cheetahs had drawn their weapons and had them focused on me.

So all three of them use bows, that's good to know. I then noticed that Samus was still sitting on the ground.

When she spoke, what she said was surprising, "I was wondering when you'd detect that thing."

The three cheetahs were taken aback by this and lowered their bows.

The one named Fury walked forward to examine the creature on the ground.

"A Grublin. There are still quite a few of these around but not as many as there once were. Thanks to the two heroes of this planet, Spyro and Cynder."

I looked at Samus with a wondering look, she only smiled and said, "Those creatures are ridiculously weak to any kind of attack, the only thing that makes them a problem would have to be the fact that they come in large numbers." She then got to her feet and looked at the creature for a moment.

Fire spoke saying, "It seems that you two are neutral. Well, that's what we are marking you two as for right now. Neither friend nor foe, but can go either way. When you prove drastically otherwise, then you two will be marked for truth." at this, all three of them left running through the forest as quietly as they had arrived.

(Guardian's POV)

"We've sent search party after search party, and even joined a few of them, but still no luck in finding those two." Cyril said as he started to lay down on the stone floor.

"I'm tired of flying for at least three days..." Terrador collapses onto the stone floor with a sigh and says, "Forget flying, I'm tired period."

"I'm tired as well. No luck finding Spyro or Cynder at all. I do, however believe that they will show up on their own accord." Volteer was speaking at a slower speed that sounded like the rumbling of thunder clouds.

"Well the good thing is that you've done your best. I am certain that they will show up some time or other but the question is when they will show up." Ignitus laid down on the floor of the council chamber as well before letting out a rumbling yawn. "We should get some sleep so we can be refreshed for tomorrow." With that, the four of them feel asleep.

Terrador was already asleep and his snoring sounded like boulders rolling down a mountain side, "mmm ah yes that's..." He was talking in his sleep already.

"For the truth of the matter..." Volteer said as he slept.

Cyril's breathing was as calm as an iced over lake, "Yes that's right..." His voice sounded cold now.

Ignitus was half asleep when he heard the grumblings of a familiar dragonfly.

"...annoying search parties, and now all this snoring."

Ignitus smiled and said, "Sparx I know you're there, now what seems to be the problem?"

Sparx was startled at this and nearly fainted, but he flew over to Ignitus and said, "Well all these search parties turning up no form of information about Spyro... I told that evil she dragon to keep him safe, but it seems that she could not wait to kill him after Malefor was defeated."

Just then the doors opened and a mole walked in and looked around.

Ignitus saw this and followed the mole out of the council chambers to see what was going on so late at night.

"Sir, two dragons in the sky to the west they are flying this direction." the mole spoke semi-frantically.

"Well who is it mole guy?" Sparx practically grabbed the mole by the collar of his shirt when Ignitus spoke.

"Do you think that it is them?"

"Purple scales and black scales... no doubt about it; it's them alright."

After this Ignitus lifted the mole up off the ground and he jumped through the largest window and flew to the west battlements where in the fading light he saw two dragons flying towards the city.

Setting the mole down he said, "Keep an eye on them. They will land to rest for the night, and from the looks of it, they are near the Valley of Avalar. With that Ignitus took to the skies again and flew through a portal that he created and emerged in the tower again where he woke the other guardians up and told them, "Get to the west battlements now, no questions just go." with that he went through another portal back to the white isle.

"I've got to know where they were hiding." He then looked for Spyro's book but found one that was a mix of dark purple and purple, "So that's what they were doing... Not that I did not expect it to happen. They did show great interest in each other and they grew closer to each other on their journey."

Ignitus was still studying the book when he fell asleep.

He did not see the new image that appeared in the book.

This new image showed a the two of them laying on the ground out cold while a giant Grublin-like creature had its club in mid air while a beam of black colored light slammed into its body. 

* * *

><p><strong>Heh there ya go, a new chapter. I'll get to working on the next one in due time...<strong>  
><strong>A random Grublin appears in the valley of Avalar, Spyro and Cynder are flying over the Valley of Avalar and have landed for the night, and now there is something that will end up happening that ends up happening next chapter. By the way, there is a big time event twist coming up, hope you all are ready for it. *Evil grin*<strong> 


	3. Meeting

**The last chapter gave us quite a bit of insight to the story. Now what will happen next?**

* * *

><p>"Sir, we've reached the planet where the Hunter is at. She landed her ship in the forested valley near the biggest city on the planet's surface." Said a space pirate in their normal language of guttural sounds.<p>

"Good, start landing procedures and set down near that volcano. We will set up a fortress there and mine this crystal known as Dark Crystal. Supposedly, it is to have the same effects of Phazon." Said another Space Pirate that was wearing deep black armor that covered every part of its body.

The Space Pirate ship landed near the volcano, and within an instant, any creature that attempted to attack it was killed while the Pirates set up their mining site.

(Samus' POV)

I awoke from my sleep to the sound of a low volume proximity alarm that only went off when Space Pirate bio signs were detected on a planet's surface.

Getting up, I walked over to where the ship was cloaked and stood right beneath it as the beam of light surrounded me.

I was pulled inside my ship where the alarm was a bit louder.

Checking the computers and the other systems I found that Space Pirates had landed on the planet's surface not more than an hour ago.

_How did I sleep through the main part of the alarm going off?_I thought due to the fact that the initial start-up of the alarm was the loudest part of it.

I set about at setting my ship on auto-pilot so that I could get a scan of the whole planet. That, and so the on-board AI would be of more use.

I exited the ship by the same way I boarded it, only to see Link surrounded by the three cheetahs from earlier.

Upon them seeing me, they were shocked into silence as they heard a rumbling from behind me then they saw flames erupt from nowhere and begin to rise into the air.

The three cheetahs stood speechless for a moment when suddenly they were hit by a Stun Whip that wrapped them up and knocked them out.

"Well Link, I can always count on you to be of some help, but now what do we do with them?" I was wondering what was going to happen. After all, a first impression has to be your best , right?

I contemplated what to do when I finally came up with something. Smiling, knowing well that Link knew what I was thinking, as he drew the Stun Whip back, and causing it to unwrap the three cheetahs that were still out cold.

_Good now to get them somewhere else entirely._I was being unusually devious right now.

Link and I deposited the three in the cave behind the two waterfalls up the river from where we were at.

Link and I looked out from our current vantage point and we saw a glint of purple and black on a small island in the middle of the river.

Link and I both jumped from the waterfall cave and landed on the ground safely and unharmed.

Link and I activated our Powers Suits and we both jumped across the fast flowing water to where we saw the object at. Upon landing on the island, I activated my scan visor while Link kept his sword at the ready. We got rather close to whatever it was, only to find out that the purple and black glint was actually two creatures curled up next to each other. Scanning both of them, I found out that they were dragons of some kind. At the moment they were asleep, and I was wondering if these two dragons were in league with the Space Pirates when a giant creature that looked like that creature Link killed last night dropped in out of nowhere all of a sudden.

I scanned the creature only to get the name of the creature as being a Gigas Grublin.

^New bio form added to scan database: Gigas Grublin: these creatures are much stronger than the green and furred flying grublins as they have can smash their massive club into the ground with such force that the ground shakes forming a rift in the earth. Such force of that magnitude could register as a destructive ten on the scale. Threat level: Moderate^

I nodded at the information that I had gotten just as Link gripped his sword even tighter than before.

Without warning, he charged at the creature which activated the Speed Booster that he had gotten.

Upon reaching the creature's feet Link dropped to the ground, then jumped into the air performing a perfect Gut Slice Shine Spark.

As far as the Gigas Grublin was concerned it only itched, his main target was the two dragons on the ground.

It was at this moment that it swung is massive arm and knocked Link to the ground, leaving a crater where he landed.

I saw this and was slightly angered by it which in effect activated a small portion of my Twilight Master Form which was still dangerous, but due to the PED that I had I was now able to regulate it properly.

The small burst of power I got from this was enough for me to charge up a beam missile combo of the Light Beam, Master Beam, and several missiles which created a Sacred Aura Beam.

The beam shot from my Arm Cannon but instead of white, or light blue it was instead the color of Black Light.

The beam slammed into the chest of the Gigas Grublin and held it there long enough for Link to rise up out of the crater to see the two dragons waking up.

After so much time I don't know what happened everything seemed to go black.

The last thing I heard was Link's voice shouting my name.

(Link's POV)

Samus had passed out all of a sudden and I knew perfectly well that she could last a whole lot longer than she did. In an effort to ascertain her condition I rushed over to her, and upon reaching her I had deactivated my Power Suit and looked her over.

I was distracted when several dragons much larger than the other two and of varying colors flew in and landed in front of us.

One of them, a white dragon, saw Samus and I on the ground and smiled.

What I heard after that smile shocked me and the two smaller dragons.

"These are the two from the book." For some reason, that voice seemed to have an effect on the two smaller dragons as they looked instantly towards the white dragon with curiosity both asked simultaneously, "I-Ignitus?"

"Yes Spyro. It is me, and it is good to see that the both of you are safe. I must say one thing though Spyro, you could not have chosen one better than Cynder." At that, the white dragon named Ignitus smiled a knowing smile.

At that smile both the two small dragons practically blushed when suddenly a loud crashing splash was heard behind them all.

Turning their heads they saw that the giant grublin had fallen backwards, crashing to the ground and into the river.

It was then that the two small dragons were dumbfounded for some reason then the purple one spoke up saying, "I thought we had gotten rid of them after we defeated Malefor."

"Indeed Spyro you defeated Malefor but his minions still walk the land, but they seem to have gone primal due to the time of not having an overlord controlling them." This was the green dragon.

After some odd amount of time, I could not stand them talking anymore so I spoke up.

"Look you dragons, there is a person here who is hurt! Can you at least help me find somewhere where she can be examined?"

The dragons looked at me with sudden interest, and I only grasped the hilt of my sword and reached up to the Triforce emblem that was at the center of my Tunic to activate my Power Suit.

"We will help you and your friend out." this was the white dragon again who lowered his head and said, "Get on my back and we shall fly to Warfang where your friend will be examined by the best medic's there."

I lowered my left hand from the emblem on my chest and loosened my grip on the sword.

Reaching over to the base of Samus' Helmet I manually deactivated her Power Suit which elicited a gasp of surprise from the dragons.

I lifted her up into my arms and jumped onto the white dragons back. Then with one powerful flap of his wings we were off the ground and flying towards the east where a massive tower stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this chapter made quite a few interesting happenings... anyways hope you all enjoyed it. Read Review and all that... <strong>

***looks back towards Chaos Samus* Or she will find you...  
><strong>


	4. Explaining Power Suit

**Ok Last chapter we got quite a bit of interesting events... ... AH forget the Author notes... read the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Pirates POV)<p>

^Computer log entry: We've finished setting up our mining material just a few seconds ago. Thank Mother Brain for cloning pods, otherwise we would not have managed this so fast or so easily.

We have already started drilling for this Dark Crystal just recently and it was going well.

Medical team has informed us that Lord Ridley is being regenerated in the rejuve tanks of the ship and soon he will be able to join us.

Science team has found a way to implement the Phazon drill we had created using the last batch we had. Now we are drilling through the rock with perfect ease.

No sign of the Hunter currently which is a good sign^

"Sir, come quick!" Said a Space Pirate upon entering the command center we had set up.

"What is it q76-9y?" I said upon turning from the computer that I was typing up the record of the events thus far.

"Sir, we've hit Dark Crystal." The pirate was absolutely hysterical at this point so I followed him to the drill sight and climbed down the shaft only to end up in a royally hot chamber where a massive black crystal floated in the center of the massive cavern.

"Is that... The Dark Crystal?" I asked in shocked surprise.

"It sure is sir the drill team was also surprised by its sheer size that they nearly started worshiping it." I was surprised and felt as if I were going to fall to my knees, but I managed to stay standing by pure force of will.

(Samus' POV)

I awoke in a hospital room where there were mole, cheetahs, and other such creatures walking about.

A female cheetah stopped by the bed I was laying in and looked at the chart at the foot of it.

Turning my head I saw that Link was sitting in a chair with his head on the bed, fast asleep.

I tried to get up, but the female cheetah spoke in the scolding tone, "Miss you should not move, at least not right now." She must have been a nurse or a doctor.

This got me to wondering what the hell was going on, so I questioned the female Cheetah.

"Miss, from the way this looks you suffered from great fatigue." She explained before asking me if I had been getting enough sleep.

I smiled at the cheetah and got out of bed anyways despite her protests for me to stay in bed at which I said, "Look, I am much different from any of you. In fact, I am far from a normal ."  
>With that, I picked Link up in one arm and took off running faster than the cheetahs and other creatures could stop me<p>

A moment later, I jumped up to the top of a low building before running to the next one and jumping to it. Within an hour I had made it to the center of the city without breaking a sweat.

I put Link on the ground and activated the teleportation device of my ship so that Link and I both would be taken up to it.

Once inside I activated my Power Suit and noticed that my energy had dropped to a near-danger level.

Wonder how that happened? I thought as I activated a Bio-Scan, which told me that some kind of toxin got into my blood stream and would have killed me.

I looked over at Link and wondered if he had come back to the ship and grabbed one of the universal antidote serums that I kept stored on board. A quick scanning of the medical supplies confirmed my guess.

_Well Link, I owe you my life, though I do not know what I can do for you seeing as we are too different but seemingly meant for each other somehow. I need to find out what's going on here so that we can help them out._My thoughts were of my current mission that I had set myself.

I had the ship bring us back down onto one of the taller buildings in the city located near the center.

I was looking at the scenery when the purple and black dragons from the river flew towards the tower and landed on the other side opposite of Link and I.

The black one, curious about us, went over to Link to examine him.

Only moments later, Link woke up to see the face of a black dragon looking down at him, and in a panic, he shot up and knocked the dragon backwards in the process.

The purple dragon and I shared a laugh at this before we stopped and looked each other over.

It was the purple one that broke the silence. "Who are you two?" He asked.

The black one looked at me with a serious look and, my Power Suit was suddenly deactivated somehow.

I looked at the black dragon when it began to speak in a clearly female voice, "If you're wondering how that happened I pressed the switch on the underside of your left shoulder pad that deactivates that armor of yours."

I was surprised that she even knew where the switch was.

"Don't be surprised, I watched as that green clothed person pressed it. I must say that your clothing is rather... interesting." I smiled and looked at Link who was smiling back at me.

Without a moment's hesitation I spoke first, "Well since you two asked our names I'll tell you, but in return you two have to tell us your names."

They nodded in agreement, so I went ahead saying, "My name is Samus Aran. I can tell that you two have one major question on your minds and it will be answered soon."

With that Link stepped forwards and nodded his head while saying, "My name is Link and unlike Samus I, sadly, don't have a last name. Now you two can ask that major question of yours."

The two dragons looked at us and it was the purple that spoke up.

"Well a deal's a deal. My name is Spyro." Between the voice and the name, I could tell it was a male.

It was then that the other spoke saying, "My name is Cynder.

Glad to meet you two. Oh, and just so you two know we are the hero's of this land. Now, that armor you were wearing, what does it do for you?" This one was less obvious by name, but the voice gave her gender away as a girl.

I smiled then said, "It... it's hard to explain something that is complex like my Power Suit but I will do my best to explain it. What it does is it lets me breath on different planets that have dangerous or no atmosphere at all. It also allows me to use a weapon called an Arm Cannon... How bout I show you two in a little two on two battle."

I then looked over to Link and said, "Link you ready?" He reached up to the triforce emblem before saying, "Whenever you are." then he touched the emblem and was shrouded in a flash of green light.

I just held my arms out to the side, closed my eyes and looked up at the sky then my Power Suit covered my body.

Opening my eyes the two dragons were in shock but not for long as they got into their own battle stance.

I smiled before taking my own and Link drew his sword and held it at the ready.

"Now before we begin our duel I'll demonstrate how my Power Suit works so pay close attention." I said this to the two dragons before taking off at a dead run with Link following close behind.

With in an instant the speed booster kicked in and we performed a Double Shine Spark that sent the both of us flying way beyond the city walls and into the field beyond.

Upon dropping to the ground we got to our feet just as Spyro and Cynder showed up seconds later.

"Whoa, that was faster than an electric dragon's speed!" Spyro said in astonishment.

It was then that a white dragon showed up on the field and he looked at the four of us.

"Well then, It's good to see the four of you out here, now what are you going to be doing?" he asked

I looked at him and attempted to scan him when my scan visor went haywire, so I simply said, "I was going to show these two what my Power Suit can do."

"Ah good, why not head to the arena for such a thing instead of being out in the field where others would think that a war was going on? Oh and Samus, next time you try to scan me for data just ask me for whatever information you need." the white dragon then left the field through a portal.

I blinked in surprise before shaking my and looking over at Spyro and Cynder and asked, "You guys have an arena around here? Also, who was that dragon?"

Spyro told me the name of the dragon while Cynder told me about the Fellmuth battle arena.

"Well let's get going then, I bet that there're a lot of spectators at this arena." I said as I started heading back to the city.

"There are many spectators, but not the kind of which you think. Spyro and I have been to that arena and it's not really all that fun, but we won't mind for this one instant. One last thing, we may be the only ones in the stands watching as you two battle against highly unlikely odds." Cynder said all this with something of a sadistic tone in her voice.

_Wow she sure has issues about this._ I thought as we made our way to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Well people you all wanted it and here it is please review.<strong>

**If you do you'll get one of many great prizes... for example to Skywingflame A trophy of Spyro, Cynder, Samus and Link all in combat stance.**

**Review please. **

**"Or Chaos Samus will find you and torture you... *shivers at the mention of torture.*"  
><strong>


	5. Duel of Acceptance

**Alright, I think it's time for some real combat in the Fellmuth duel arena. What last chapter did for us all was bring all the characters together. Now Samus and Link are off to a duel arena where they will show the power of their Power suits... hope you all are prepared for a battle fit for a duel arena.**

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

We arrived at the arena and saw what had to be the destroyed remains of a giant ship of some kind.

As Link and I looked at it Spyro said, "This is what remains of Skagg's Felmuth battle arena and ship. Funny that an ape pirate would have a duel arena as his own ship."

Looking at Spyro I was wondering what he was talking about when Cynder smiled and said, "Don't worry you'll see soon enough."

We entered the arena while Spyro and Cynder flew up into the stands to observe.

Upon entering the primary arena we were confronted by the white dragon who was named Ignitus and also the Chronicler of this land.

As Link and I stood there looking at the whole arena, which was nothing much at all to look at seeing as it was in ruins.

"Link, Samus, you two are going to be showing us what the both of you are capable of in a death match survival battle." Ignitus said in a serious tone.

I looked at Link and smiled because Death Match Survival was what we did best.

Honestly each of the planets I had been to every minute of it was a death match survival challenge all the way up to each of the bosses.

Link, on the other hand, was up against unfavorable odds every step of the way, but he still pulls through in the end so I was confident that we were going to manage this.

"Round one will be twenty grublins, both flying and non-flying." Ignitus said just before a cheer went up in the stands.

It was then that lights shined around the stands of the arena showing all the dragons, moles, and cheetahs there to watch this match.

I had to guess that they captured the grublins and whatever other creatures just for this purpose, instead of killing them.

Link and I both activated our power suits and took our battle stances just as twenty of the mentioned grublins were released into the arena.

"This should be an easy round right Link?" I said just as I heard Link swing his sword and the ever so unmistakable gathering of energy of the charge beam.

I smiled and charged up my own plasma beam and waited until the grublins were just a matter of feet from us.

Link unleashed a wave beam spin attack while I fired off a stream of fire from my arm cannon.

The flamethrower went out and fused with the spiral that was formed from Link's charged wave beam spin attack.

The combination caused the plasma beam to swirl with the wave beam energy until it vaporized in a cloud of smoke and electricity.

_Wow, never knew something like that could happen. All this time we had been together and neither of us knew that we could combine the power of the beams in a single fatal attack._ I thought this just as Ignitus announced the next round.

"Round two, you will be fighting against 10 grublins and one hero grublin."

After that was said ten grublins five flying and five not and one that was a lot taller than the others who wielded a sword and shield stood at the back and gave the command to charge.

I was about to ready my wave buster when Link suddenly jumped over all the other Grublins and slammed his sword into the hero grublin's shield, which broke the shield.

The hero grublin did not like that one bit because some kind of dark energy started flying at Link who simply blocked it and countered with a Reapers Fang slash that froze and killed the Hero Grublin.

The dark beam energy radiated from Link's sword for a moment and a gasp went up about it.

After the Reaper's Fang attack Link turned around and performed a Light Flip and sliced a lesser grublin in half.

This caused an even bigger uproar about something.

As the match went on all the grublins were dead till we were at round seven which presented three orc's, two wyverns, and one hero orc.

(Link's POV)

I had been wondering why my Reaper's Fang attack and my Light Flip caused such uproar in round two, but I paid it no mind as the rounds went on.

_Alright, round seven what have we got? Orc's, wyverns, and hero orc, should be easy enough._ I thought as the enemies were released into the arena.

I looked at Samus and said to her via the comm-link of our Power suits, "Let's use a combination of your Light beam Missile combo and my dark beam arrow combo to finish this round fast."

Samus' response was rather harsh, "Link you are proposing that we form an annihilator beam out of a beam missile fusion. I like that idea."

That last surprised me as it was not like Samus at all, but then again she did have Midna's spirit in her now, which I would not be a bit surprised if it had become a full part of Samus by this time.

I removed the plasma arrow gun from my side and set the dark beam to it just as Samus powered up a light beam with her missiles.

I fired my dark arrow just as Samus fired her light missile.

The two met at the right spot and sent out an Annihilator burst wave that vaporized each of the creatures we would've had to fight if not for that.

"Next round!" I said returning the plasma arrow gun to its holster.

The next round I did not expect at all because it seemed like the same creatures as before only this time they had helmets that glowed some sort of color, red, black, yellow, green, etc.

There was one of each creature we had killed thus far.

Grublin, wyvern, and orc I was not prepared for what happened when I heard a shout from Samus.

It was too late and I had gotten hit with such a powerful blow that sent me sliding across the ground, from the red helmeted orc.

As I came to a stop I heard Samus' voice over the comm system.

"Yeah Samus I'm alright. Just a little dazed is all. By the way, what the hell are these things?" I said in slight aggravation as it was the first time I had gotten hit so far.

"Link these creatures are called Elites, which means that they are a lot stronger than their weaker counter parts. Apparently those helmets act as some kind of shield to any kind of attack, but once it's gone they are as vulnerable as any other creature."

I nodded at this new insight and got back to my feet and decided on a flash arrow to blind them temporarily, at least long enough for me to get in an Annihilator Helm splitter.

Taking the Plasma Arrow gun I charged it with the light beam and fired a single arrow that exploded in a flurry of bright white light.

I switched over to the Dark Visor and saw that the creatures were stunned.

_Perfect._ I thought as I returned the gun to its spot and charged my sword with the Annihilator beam.

I got close enough and jumped into the air and sliced at the orc that had hit me, and in the process, sliced its helm in half.

"Now it's payback pal." I said with a slight tone of sadism.

I brought my sword up and cleaved the elite orc in half and watched as it fell to the ground only to vaporize in a cloud of black smoke.

After that attack I chanced a look at my beam energy meter to see that it was getting low and I needed to refill it somehow.

About that time some sort of green crystal formation appeared to the far left of the arena and a red one on the opposite side.

Figuring the green was meant for magic I went over to it and stabbed my sword into the crystals and saw my beam energy meter rise up to half way.

(Spyro's POV)

After Link stabbed the green crystals with his twisted sword and the crystals vanished in a flash of green energy shocked everyone in the stands even me.

"I thought that only dragons were able to absorb the energy of the crystals. What does this mean?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"This, young dragon, means that they have something special about them. The one in the reddish black armor with the light blue runes covering her armor. She has a few abilities that she has yet to tap into, but they remain dormant as if waiting for a certain point in time to awaken. One such ability is the ability to drain the very life energy from an opponent, the other to give energy to a friend or ally. The green armored one has some very interesting abilities through the use of his sword and yet he seems to also hold a type of great magical power deep within him. It seems to just radiate pure courage, while the one wearing the reddish black armor radiates one of pure power, and yet they both radiate a small amount of great wisdom. Quite interesting." Ignitus said as if to answer my question with something more confusing.

As the battle went on and the creatures got harder and harder along with a toss in of a few elites with the normal enemies.

Quite some time passed and the sun was about to set when I said, "They've been at this for hours and yet I am still amazed at their stamina as well as their abilities. It's just so..." i was cut off by Cynder saying, "They're good... strong even… maybe stronger than us by a lot, even if we were to use our fury mode. The one named Samus… I can sense a great power in her that calls for the twilight to engulf it."

I stared at Cynder for a moment when suddenly a massive surge came from the arena.

Whipping my head around my eyes went wide as I saw that Samus had transformed somehow, only this transformation looked to be evil in appearance, but good at heart.

As we all watched, we noticed that Link had already dropped from exhaustion and twilight was upon us which caused this form to come forth so quickly.

As time went on, we saw the buildup of energy from Samus' right arm as she powered up a powerful attack.

Upon releasing said power a stream of gold red and black energy flew from her right arm and vaporized all the enemies that we had thrown at them.

Just then Ignitus stepped in and said, "Alright that is enough. You two have proven yourselves to be great warriors ten times over. It's time for us to be heading back to Warfang so we can rest."

With that I yawned just as Cynder did and we both took to the skies at the same time flying towards Warfang as fast as possible.

(Samus' POV)

That last attack practically drained me of my energy and everything else.

I looked at my energy meter and saw that it was down at only ninety-five points.

"Well at least we managed to prove ourselves and also show them what we are capable of." I said tiredly as I walked over to Link who was laying on the ground panting heavily.

I collapsed to the ground beside him from my own exhaustion.

_Never been this tired in my life._ I thought when a message came up over my visor saying something, but then my Power Suit deactivated along with Link's and I fell asleep. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well people hope you all enjoyed this chapter 'cause I liked writing it. Next chapter Space Pirate Drilling Service.<strong>

**Space Pirate Drilling Service: Our motto We drill for dangerous and powerful material. If you have it, we steal it.**

**Editor's Notes: I'll give this writer credit. Despite the issues with grammar, this writer does a good job with spelling. Now, let us see what this writer has in store for us in the next chapter.**  
><strong>Until then, please read an review.<strong>


	6. Space Pirate Drilling Service

**Well people, I suppose you are all wondering what's going on with the Space Pirates. Well this chapter will ALMOST be about nothing but the Space Pirates, so without further delay I present to you chapter 6.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Space Pirate Drilling Service<p>

(Space Pirate's POV)

^Computer log number 666-779A... (Loading Transcript...) (Transcript loaded)

It is the morning after we successfully reached the Dark Crystal at the center of the planet and Lord Ridley has made a full recovery.

We placed a few metal pieces of armor on his body to better protect him against the Hunter's weaponry, even though it seems so futile to do so we still manage a way to enhance the armor to make it more impenetrable.

We have been exploring the surrounding area only to see that it is mostly volcanic rock that has become solidified from being released from its molten prison beneath the surface of the planet.

Earlier today we sent a few aerotroopers to scout out the area for more information as to the layout of the terrain.

Reports state that there are strange creatures all around this place, but none of them seem to reach a danger level above a three point five.

... Assistance from the home world is en route to the planet.

This transcript will be saved to the computer for further access.

...End Transcript number 666-779A^

Ridley had accompanied my subordinate and I to the Dark Crystal Chamber to see for himself what we had uncovered while he was in the rejuv tanks and recovery stasis.

Once we arrived he seemed pleased by the sight of the giant crystal just floating there in the center of the chamber. He seemed to be thinking of many ways to use this substance, even though we had already found ways to use the red, green, purple, and blue crystals that covered the land in massive clusters.

We analyzed the red crystals to find out that they could restore the health of creatures called dragons, so we crafted something that would alter the properties of the crystal so that it would heal our troopers and provide them with a source of sustenance for days.

The green crystals replenished something called Magic Energy, at that we altered it to provide our weapons with a renewable source of power that would make them more efficient upon this planet seeing as we were unable to bring a lot of our equipment with us.

The blue ones increased the power of elemental abilities apparently, with these crystals we managed to enhance the power of our weapons so that they would deal even more damage than they normally did.

As for the purple ones, we reserved those for our suicide team of six hundred Pirates.

Apparently the Purple Crystals created a Fury Mode within the one who absorbed them, so we created an armor piece that would grant us this power.

We had also been researching ways to use this Dark Crystal to our advantage by taking large chunks of it to be experimented on; little did we know that that was going to be a costly mistake to us.

We did not know if Lord Ridley could absorb the power of these crystals or not, so we made sure by making armor pieces that would allow him to do so.

Ridley was staring at the giant Dark Crystal when an image of a dragon with dark purple scales appeared in the surface of it.

The image looked at Ridley for a moment but then Ridley let out a roar of "Who are you to command me?"

I was confused, but paid it no mind for the time being.

(Ridley's POV)

Staring at this Dark Crystal that gave off the very feel of Phazon I saw an apparition of the creatures that populated this planet who called themselves dragons.

The creature in the Crystal had dark purple scales and seemed to have evil intent towards anyone.

Just then I heard a voice in my head speaking.

"You harbor a great hatred and evil. You seem to be a dragon of sorts. Release me and I shall grant you power beyond your own belief."

At that I let out a roar of, "Who are you to command me?"

The image in the crystal only seemed to smile wryly before answering, "My name is Malefor. I see that you command your own subordinates. It's a pleasure seeing another dragon who seems to have some form of ambitions like my own."

I had no idea what this "Malefor" was talking about, so I simply stated.

"My ambitions are my own. Your ambitions would seem to be to rule this world as your own where as mine is to take over the universe and rule Galactic civilization with an IRON FIST!" I was glaring at the image in the crystal when a loud screeching sound was made.

I looked at my Pirate general who was in command while I was out of commission after battles with Samus.

As I looked my Pirate General collapsed to the ground as if in pain then suddenly I felt a massive headache upon myself.

The headache continued for a time until I realized what was going on.

Turning my attention back to the Dark Crystal I roared at it releasing a stream of red plasma fire that struck the Dark Crystal.

With another roar I said, "Trying to control me will not work Malefor. I am myself, and I am in control of my own mind for my mind has already been destroyed and possessed by other creatures one worse than you. In trying to control me you are trying to take over a dead shell of something that has died many times already."

With this I started to leave the Dark Crystal Chamber when suddenly something shattered and a beam of energy surrounded me.

Turning I released a stream of scorching red plasma that tore through the black energy that was surrounding me.

It then impacted on a purple dragon that was hovering above the shattered remains of the Dark Crystal.

"You foolish excuse for a dragon, do you not think that I am not capable of escaping that crystal myself? Your subordinates helped weaken the seal. I just wanted someone else to do my dirty work instead, but seeing as how you out right denied me that I shall destroy you before destroying this planet and remaking it as my own." Malefor said before releasing another beam of black energy at me.

I dodged before it could hit me and I flew right at him and slashed Malefor across the chest with my claws.

Malefor caught me in his own claws and commenced to slashing me with his other in a fusion of claw strike breath attack.

I could not take much more when suddenly six aerotroopers flew in wearing purpler colored armor that signified the Suicide squad.

All six of them fired their massively enhanced weapons at the purple dragon until he released me allowing me to escape through the shaft that lead down here.

On my escape I was attacked once more by the purple dragon named Malefor.

(Samus' POV)

Upon waking up I was in a large room that was furnished with many different things.

Looking around I saw a bookshelf that had a few books on it, a large chest that was almost against the wall, and lastly a fire place was here along with a curtain that lead to a balcony outside this room.

Along the walls were a few paintings, most of which were of dragons.

Five of the paintings stood out from all the others.

One painting was of a large red dragon, the second was a large green dragon, third was a bright yellow dragon, fourth was a chilling cold dragon, the fifth one was of two dragons and a dragonfly.

One of the two dragons was a purple color while the other was a black color and the dragonfly was surrounded by a gold aura of light.

Shaking my head I looked for Link and saw that he was lying beside me sprawled out on his back on a pile of soft pillows..

I stood up and started for the balcony when I remembered that a message appeared on the visor of my Power Suit last night after the Death Match Survival challenge.

Upon walking out onto the balcony I activated my Power Suit to see what the message was.

Upon the Power Suit activating I saw the message and was shocked.

There on the visor were words that I had hoped to never see.

Shaking my head after reading the message I began to turn towards the curtain to the room I was in when suddenly a surge of pain shot through my body, and would have sent me to the ground had it not been for the fact that I endured pain to the extent that it was merely a nuisance than a hindrance.

I began to walk towards the room when suddenly I just dropped to the stone of the balcony only to stare at the words on the visor of my Power suit.

^Message: Transformation progress: 35%... Twilit Master Form, and other transformation abilities becoming one... Transformation progress 45%... Infusion with unknown air born substance...^

I heard a slight groan from inside the room that I had been in and knew that Link was going through the same thing.

Pushing myself to my feet I kept my Power Suit on, ran in and activated Link's Power Suit when I noticed that the progress of the Transformation had slowed dramatically while I had my Power Suit on.

My thoughts began to wander when this began.

Most likely the instant we landed without our power suits on. I groaned at this realization and knew that something was happening to us, and that for us to slow it down we would have to keep our Power Suits on the entire time we were here.

I began to shake my head when I heard a loud ringing in the distance that sounded like a bell tolling then a roar that sounded like an alert of some sort.

Instantly I grabbed Link and took off running towards the balcony, charged a Shine Spark, luckily mine and Link's room was facing the North Wall of the city, and charged towards the North Wall of the city.

Upon arriving at the wall Spyro, Cynder, the three guardian's, and a gold furred cheetah were all there already and staring in the distance.

I activated my Dark Visor to see what it was that the dragons were looking at and was surprised and angry at the same time at what I saw. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I liked writing it... Also I am not sure if that ending is a good cliffhanger...<strong>

**Editor's Notes: I just know I missed something, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what. **

**Read and review please.  
><strong>


	7. Thie White Isle

**Well I hope that slight cliffhanger was suspenseful enough for you readers but if not then the last of this chapter may make up for it.**

**Link: Ugh.. what's happening to me.**

**Samus: I have no idea what's going on, but this guy had better tell us before we end up dead because of it.**

**Shadow Lordl: Whoa, whoa, whoa... hold on now... You two are not going to die... yet... we still have a few chapters left before all hell breaks loose.**

**Spyro: I think you're hiding something Shadow Lordl.**

**Cynder: Spyro's right. You're hiding something.**

**Shadow Lordl: *Hides story and script behind back* What? Me hiding something? Never.**

**Sparx: Eh whatever let him keep whatever it is to himself. I got a disclaimer to make. Shadow Lordl does not own Spyro, Metroid, or Zelda; those belong to their respective owners by right.**

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

I raised my arm cannon to fire at the beings in the distance when suddenly something flew across the sun blocking it out for a moment.

Looking up to see what it was proved futile as the thing had already proceeded towards the volcano in the distance.

A moment later a loud crash sounded with a smoke cloud rising up in the distance.

Almost instantly I got a message from my ship's on board computer.

^Phazon entity detected at impact site. Danger level critical.^

I growled just as I heard Link groan again before getting to his feet wondering where he was.

Looking back to the approaching beings I saw what it was.

"Space Pirates." I growled in renewed anger. Just then I saw something that I never thought that I would see, a large dragon like creature laying on a skiff being pulled by two Omega Pirates.

"Ridley... but what happened to him?" I said aloud just as Spyro and Cynder noticed the dragon-like creatures color, which I must say comes close to a reddish purple color and at that they both had a snarl on their faces ready to attack but did not.

Ignitus only looked on in earnest curiosity wondering what had happened to these creatures.

A fairly large Space Pirate approached the north gate into the city and pounded on it weakly.

It then looked up to see us standing upon the battlements.

As it looked up it spotted me and said in the screeching, guttural language of Space Pirates.

The translation was interesting, so I translated it to everyone there.

"What he says is 'Light Hunter we came seeking you. Our lord Ridley was attacked by a massive creature of dark power. This being was not the Dark Hunter, but a large purple dragon. This creature came from the Dark Crystal we had been experimenting on. Upon escaping he attacked Lord Ridley and did this to him. We seek refuge and protection from that monster. Most of our equipment was destroyed, all except for our armor and a few of our weapons are still functional.' That's what the Space Pirate said. The rest is just a lament of apologies for all their crimes. I think that they are trying to turn over a new leaf to being more for helping Galactic civilization than destroying it."

Spyro looked at me with confusion just as Cynder did when the gold furred cheetah spoke up, "Why did that thing call you Light Hunter and another Dark Hunter?" The cheetah's voice was calm, soft, gentle, and had some wisdom to it.

Looking to the cheetah I spoke, "I am a bounty hunter and thus the Space Pirates have taken to calling me 'The Hunter.' Then there is my dark counterpart, who is named Dark Samus, but they call it 'The Dark Hunter' and seeing as there are two versions of me they call me the Light Hunter and my dark counterpart the Dark Hunter." Upon seeing the confusion on the cheetah's face I only shook my head and said, "You'll see."

I looked down at the five hundred injured Space Pirates before saying anything, "Open the gates and let them in. The one on the skiff is their leader, Ridley, he and I have fought many a battle, but I think that he has met his match in evil intent and power. Make sure you keep an eye on all of them alright? I'll have some medical supplies at the infirmary in due time."

The three guardians nodded before opening the gate to allow these beings into their city.

I just hope that this decision doesn't end up being the worst one I've ever made in my life. I thought as I began to look around at the battlements.

Upon observation of the city, I noticed that it had been battered by war and the farthest section of the wall had been demolished.

I turned my attention towards the volcano in the distance when I heard Spyro and Cynder talking about something.

"What did you two say?" I asked curiously.

It was Cynder who spoke first, "Malefor, The Dark Master. He's the only 'monster' capable of such destruction and he resides near that volcano. I thought that Spyro and I had defeated him. I also thought that a time of peace would come about from Malefor being sealed within that giant Dark Crystal. Apparently there tends to be a way for all plans falling apart I guess. I blame no one in particular, but by the ancestors I wish that we could have a break from all of this."

I smiled and shook my head before realizing that I should let these two in on something.

"Hey Spyro, Cynder come with me; I want to show you two something." I said motioning for them to get closer to me.

I reached out and grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him towards me and activated the boarding beam of my ship.

The four of us were taken up into the confines of my ship where Spyro and Cynder almost instantly started panicking.

"Whoa, whoa, you two calm down. We are not in any form of danger. Unless you consider the defense protocol of my ship's AI computer. Adam stand down if you would."

"Very well Lady. Are these guests of yours?"* My ships computer said after awhile.

"Yes, Adam, these are two of my newest friends." I said just as Spyro and Cynder looked at the computer console that I was sitting in front of.

"This is your... ship?" Spyro asked curiously.

"It doesn't look like any ship I've ever seen." Cynder said after tapping the floor with a claw.

I deactivated my power suit just as Link did the same because I knew that on my ship there was no risk of the transformation speeding up at all due to the sterile environment.

"Well that's because this kind of ship travels the stars instead of the waters." I said with a smile after pressing a few buttons on the control panel.

A large screen came down in the center of the cockpit displaying many different log entries.

"How about I show you two how this all works? You see, I am from an organization called the Galactic Federation and they have some serious high end technology only exceeded by a race called the Chozo. You'll see all of it in the video, just watch the screen." I said sitting back to watch the video with Link sitting in the co pilot chair.

An hour later Spyro was scratching his head then said, "So this Galactic Federation are the people you work for?" He asked confused.

I laughed slightly then said, "Yes I work for them, but they tend to get annoying. I used to be a part of their police force under the command of one ranked and named, Commander Adam Malkovich."

"Samus are you talking about me again?"* Adam asked.

I laughed before saying, "Yes, Adam, I was talking about you... know it all computer."

"Wait so this Adam Malkovich is now this "Computer" of your ship?" Spyro asked

"Well the real Adam sacrificed himself and the Federation had his mind uploaded to a computer system. Don't ask me how they did it, I just know that they did." I said

"Well I, for one, am wondering what your story is. What was your past like and all that?" Cynder stated

I smiled a grimacing smile before saying, "My past is not what I would call a happy one, but it is the driving force that keeps me going forward, besides what is past is prologue." I said all this while setting up log file 013-9b Past.

After the video ended Spyro was sitting there with a sad look on his face and Cynder was wide eyed as well.

"So that was your past, sorry I asked. You had a harder past than mine and Spyro's combined." Cynder said with a sad tone.

"It's one of the things I have to endure at times. Besides I have someone to fill the void that has been consuming me for years." I said this looking over to Link who smiled a slight grin and scratched the back of his head in his usual manner when he did not want all attention on him.

"Well I can see that. You two must be mates I suppose right?" one of the two dragons said.

I was thrown back by this and Link's face turned plasma beam red.

I found my voice and said, "Well we are married, so yeah, I suppose we are mates." I nearly tripped over my own words, but kept my mind clear for the most part.

Spyro looked at Cynder with a look that I could only discern as being guilt and love.

_He must be hopelessly in love with her, but he can't voice his feelings. He feels guilty about the way they became mates because they were following instinct at that time. Now he's just wondering if she loves him as well._ I managed to discern all of that from the way he looked before turning my gaze to Cynder.

Spyro turned his head from Cynder with a slight embarrassed blush reaching his scales.

Cynder looked at Spyro, who was looking at one of the many systems of the ship, with a look of much the same thing but different.

_She wonders if Spyro loves her as much as she does him and she is wondering if he heard those three words she had whispered before everything went white. She feels guilty that she could not tell him her feelings before they followed their instincts of mating. She still wishes to tell him and wonders if he feels the same towards her._ I was glad for my ability to read faces and body language no matter it be human, hylian, or dragon.

I smiled to myself and saw the hopelessly in love looks on their faces as they met each other's eyes and looked away instantly as if interested in something else.

_Well they won't know that they love each other until the time is right._ I thought before getting to my feet and activating my Power Suit.

"Alright we're going to be taking some medical supplies to the infirmary to help with the injured Space Pirates and their leader." I said just as Link began rummaging through the compartments for all the medical supplies that I kept aboard my ship.

"Don't you still feel hatred towards them for killing your family?" Spyro and Cynder asked.

"Yes I still feel anger and hatred towards them but seeing them in this condition is just... terrible. At least when I attack them they are dead almost instantly with one shot from my arm cannon. To leave them alive and badly injured, that's just not humane nor is it justice. I guess that I still have a good heart, even after so many years." I said this with slight emotion, but not enough that it would show.

I looked at Link and saw that he had equipped his power suit and was now holding a small sphere that held all the medical supplies that I had.

"Alright let's go. We're going to be setting down just outside the infirmary. My ship will return to its orbital path afterwards." I said all this and activated the transport beam.

We landed outside the Infirmary and took the medical supplies inside to help with the seriousness of the situation that the... moles were dealing with.

After setting down the medical supplies Link and I left, only to be stopped by Ignitus, the Chronicler.

Spyro and Cynder were standing beside him when suddenly a voice behind us began saying, "So who are the guys in the armorrrrr... ahhhhH!" I turned to see a gold dragonfly flying away at a speed that was rather fast for such an insect.

"What was that thing?" I asked just as Link had pulled out a bug catching net and a bottle.

"That was Sparx, Spyro's adoptive brother." Ignitus said looking at us "Now you two seem to have some rendition of elemental abilities. Your beam weapons are the focus of this. If you two will come with us. we would like to teach you two a new way to harness those abilities." Ignitus finished before opening a portal and going through.

Spyro and Cynder jumped through the portal leaving Link and myself confused but I dragged Link through the portal as I saw that he was wanting to capture that dragonfly and take it to that creepy bug collector, Agitha.

After going through the portal I walked out into a vast chamber outside of a large door when a voice echoed around the place.

"Sacred Threshold... Hallowed Ground... Pathways Unfold... Lost is Found... Prove your Worth with Quick Desire... Light and Twilight, Darkness... Fury."

(Link's POV)

I walked out of a Portal only to hear a voice echoing around the chamber.

"Sacred Threshold... Hallowed Ground... Pathways Unfold... Lost is Found... Prove your Worth with Quick Desire... Ice and Earth, Electric... Fire."

_The heck's that supposed to mean. I get the Ice, Electric and the fire but Earth... I don't think that i have anything that uses Earth element._ I thought as I thought about the riddle that was just presented to me.

I began thinking when suddenly an idea came to me.

Gripping my sword I drew it forth and waited for what was to come only to see giant crystal creatures rise up from the ground to confront me.

(Spyro's POV)

"Must we put them through this Ignitus?" I asked watching as Link and Samus were separated and about to be fighting the four key guardians that would open the door in to the main chamber.

"Yes young dragon we must. They have great potential and they have great power but the question is do they have the ability to harness that power as a part of themselves... Ah looks like Link has figured his out already and is ready to begin. Miss Aran seems to be on edge at the moment but she is also more alert to her surroundings. Now the test shall begin."

After he said that, four giant crystal guardian statues rose up four for the two of them and four key slots for the door to open.

"So long as they can reach this place we will be able to teach them something new right?" Cynder asked wonderingly.

"Indeed we will teach them something new. I guess what I am about to do is more than a simple necessary evil, but you two better stand your ground alright." Ignitus said this in a tone as if he were not wanting to do what he was about to do.

Just then a giant stone golem like creature that also looked like one of those Space Pirate creatures was standing before Samus, it was covered with the substance that Samus told us was Phazon.

On Link's side was a red haired, green skinned being who was covered in a pulsing blue and black substance.

"Phazon." I whispered lowly.

Just as I whispered that another creature appeared only this one was covered with an inky black substance that radiated darkness.

The one for Samus looked to be a giant brain attached to the body of some sort of creature while the one for Link looked like a giant possessed demon.

"Phazon and Dark Poison gems?" I looked to Ignitus who had a sad look in his eyes and a hopeful expression on his face.

"Really Ignitus, Phazon and Dark Poison gems?" Cynder asked only to be silenced with a simple gesture.

I walked closer to her and put my wing over her and held her close knowing that what was going to happen was not going to be a pretty sight to watch.

-

**Well I hope that that will suffice as a cliffhanger for you people, well not one to hold you in suspense, but one to make you wonder what's going to happen next. Recognize the quote you should, Eternal Night is where it's from. Now what are these two creatures that have appeared before Samus and the other two that have appeared before Link? Well you should all know, but if not then too bad. Now I am off to work on the next chapter, so keep reading and keep wondering what's going to happen.**

**I give credit to my editor for the corrections of this chapter. read and review if you would please.  
><strong>


	8. Corruption Phazon and Dark Poison

**Hope you all enjoyed last chapter cause this one is going to introduce a few other characters as well as bring about a bit of Samus and Link's transformation. It will also be about their battles... well this chapter focuses on Samus' battle with two creatures from her past. Omega Thardus (Due to it looking like Thardus fused with an Omega Pirate) and Mega Mother Brain (Look up the song for that on youtube while reading that battle portion) anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Spyro: Really why did Ignitus have to bring in those four creatures and them being corrupted with Phazon and Dark Poison?**

**Cynder: I do not know Spyro. I just know that something is happening and they have to be ready to meet it. We also have to be ready to face the Dark Master again but this time I think that it is going to be much harder. I think that we will actually need their help this time.**

**Sparx: Yeah yeah gloom and doom yada yada whatever I don't care look how bout this. Shadow Lordl does not own Spyro, Metroid, or Zelda so don't sue him for this story.**

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

I stood in the center of my battle field facing the two creatures that had appeared before me.

"So I'm facing off against Thardus and Mother Brain huh. sounds easy enough." I said after charging up the Plasma Beam and using missiles with it. "Who's first?" I asked with some form of sadistic pleasure.

Two of the crystal statues melded with Thardus thus bring the thing to life.

I activated my thermal visor and saw that this would be much the same styled battle as last time so I began unloading Twilight missiles on it's right leg destroying the stone.

After the stone was gone the Phazon Deposit in it's leg was revealed and overloaded the Thermal Visor forcing me to revert back to my Combat Visor.

That didn't bother me much as I then unloading Light Missiles into it's leg till it was destroyed at which point I located the Phazon Deposit that it's upper left arm was made of.

I repeated all this till it was done for only to be pleasantly surprised that it started attacking like the Omega Pirate.

At this I activated my Twili Light Breaker, which was a fusion of the Twilight beam, Light beam, and the Missiles, with the fusion I plastered it's chest till it crumbled to the ground in a head but not before covering me in Phazon.

The Phazon seeped into my body thus causing it to produce Phazon on it's own and allowing my access to a new Suit Upgrade and the full use of the PED Suit.

I now had the Phazon Suit and the fully functional PED suit it was not till after both of those messages vanished that I got the one message I did not want to really see.

^Transformation Progress: Fusion with Phazon complete... Progress Percentage 65%... Infusion with air born substance still in progress...^

_What are these guys trying to do to us? _I thought just before I saw the last of the two Crystal statues fuse with the dark energy covered Mother Brain.

I scanned the thing and found out that it was not the Mother Brain I knew it was instead a fusion of the Parasite Queen and Mother Brain but it was called Mega Mother Brain.

_Great. I thought that the thing couldn't get any uglier...but It just did. _I thought just as it awakened and let out an ear piercing roar.

I scanned the thing and found out that it was infused with something called Dark Poison Gems and that it's weakness was much the same.

Shoot it's massive brain like head to kill it.

At that something happened and I went into the PED Hyper Mode and started blasting it with Hyper Missiles which wound up damaging it greatly.

The creature drew back a few times and it managed to attack but I jumped it's attacks easily that is until it unleashed it's fury of it's strongest weapon.

I was knocked against the far wall taking massive damage but I was still alive but only managed to fire off two Phazon Beam rounds till I was hit with it's strongest weapon again.

I do not know what happened but I felt my body shift to the Twilight Master form and noticed instead of two bars but four bars.

On was the PED Hyper Mode the second was Twilight Master Form, the third was my energy, and the fourth looked to be a bar that was purple in color.

Not knowing what to do I charged up the Phazon Twilight Beam and fired it only to fire out a pure beam of Darkened purple energy that struck Mother Brain's head.

Mother Brain recoiled with a roar then stepped forwards letting out another roar before falling to the ground with a loud audible thud.

As the giant Mega Mother Brain crashed to the ground a large crystal like object flew from it's head and slamme dinto my chest knocking me backwards and into the wall where I stayed.

The message on my visor then read.

^Transformation progress... Infusion with Dark Poison Gem... 89%... 90%...93%...^

It was then that my Power Suit some how deactivated thus exposing me to what ever air born substance there was in the air but I managed to reach the button on my Arm Cannon before it did though.

A yellow beam surrounded me and I was drawn up into the cockpit of my ship where I remained laying on the steel floor while my body was injected with something that would slow the progress of this transformation.

It was at this point that I lost consciousness and floated in a realm of sleeplessness and darkness but saw something like visions in the darkness.

What I saw seemed unreal because I knew that they were no longer amongst the living and yet something was telling me that they were no longer gone but instead still alive.

I then felt a part of my own body suddenly change and felt the bone twist, snap and reform into a different form I also felt that my body had started forming what could only be described as scales.

Despite the fact that I was unconscious did not get rid of the fact that I could feel my body going through a transformation of sorts.

With in an instant I awake with a loud pained cry that brought me back to to my feet I walked into the restroom of the ship and looked in the mirror.

I saw that my left arm had become more like that of a dragons front left leg and I felt small protrusions rising from my hair and felt them to notice that they were horns.

It was then that I noticed the one thing that most women would scream about, my skin was no long flesh but instead scales.

A mixture of Black, Red, Gold, Phazon blue, Poison Gem purple, and lastly Cyan blue twili runes that covered my body.

I only looked at my reflection just as a Bio Scan appeared beside the mirror and stated ^Transformation progress 95.0054%^.

Whatever was injected into me to slow this transformation down was working as before it was rising as fast as ten to twenty percent an hour but now it was down to a .0001% increase over a period of fifteen minutes.

"That's a good thing. At least I won't have to worry about this transformation for some time. I just hope that I do not have to use my other form for some time. Speaking of which I should name it. hmm I suppose Omega Twilit Hyper Mode will work. I just hope that I don't have to use it any time soon." I said before heading back to the Cockpit of the ship to see what was going on for Link.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... PLEASE REVIEW... I would like that if you readers would do that... oh and Sky Wing flame... Chaos Samus has been looking for you.<strong>

***Chaos Samus jumps out of the darkness and looks around with a snarl of "Where is he?"*  
><strong>


	9. Link vs Corrupted Ganondorf

***Dodges Chaotic Phazon Beam from Chaos Samus***

**Well I hope you people liked reading last chapter because this chapter will now focus on Link's two battles. The first with the Corrupted Ganondorf and the second with the Dark Poison Demon Ganon. Now what are the... OOF! *Gets knocked to the ground by a black sphere of metal.**

**Chaos Samus rises up from the black sphere "You're going to hand over all those upgrades you stole from me!"**

**"What Upgrades?" I ask hiding a bag that holds fifteen different upgrade items in it.**

***Gets knocked to the ground but not before Samus takes the bag and takes the Upgrades for herself.***

***Chaos Samus glares at Samus who simply activates the strongest beam that was one of the upgrades in the bag.***

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

I sat down in the Pilot's seat and deployed an Observation Drone that flew down to where Link was.

What appeared on the view screen was not so shocking as it was interesting.

"So. Link is having to fight the Corrupted Ganondorf and his alternate form. Well I hope Link can handle this on his own." I said while I watched when suddenly a thought came to me.

_I wonder how much progress the Transformation has gone for Link._ I activated the Observation Drone's scanner and got the full Bio Scan of Link but the only thing of interest for me was the transformation.

^... Transformation progress: 54% Air Born substance infusion at 65%. Synchronizing Magic energy waves... Green Gem infusion 100% Transformation progress 68%...^

As I read through the rest of the data I was relieved that it was slowed down for him at this moment. _I just hope that there is a way for this transformation to be negated. I also wonder what these dragons are trying to do to us right now._ My thoughts went on like this for some time.

I then noticed that my skin had fully become scales and my teeth were no longer the normal teeth but instead fangs.

_Now my question is why did my outside not change the instant we were exposed to the atmosphere?..._

*"Samus, You are wondering why the atmosphere did not change you instantly aren't you?... It's quite simple you were slowly transforming from the inside out."* Adam said as if the computer could read my mind.

I sat back so I could watch Link's battles while worrying about the transformation that he and I were going through and wondering if the transformation would be for the better.

(Link's POV)

I was staring down the Corrupted Gerudo known as Ganondorf along with one of his alternate forms.

_Great how do I manage to beat him. _I thought when suddenly I remembered I was wearing my Power Suit.

I activated the Scan Visor and scanned him only to realize that I had to use Ice and Earth elements to defeat him.

_So Ice and Earth to defeat this guy huh. I think I can manage that. _I thought as I encased my sword with the Ice Beam with the help of the Ice Spreader.

Charging at the gerudo I swung the sword releasing the fully charged Ice Beam flying towards him.

The ice hit him and he was frozen in place for some odd time, which I utilized by slashing at him several times.

After the five or six slashes he made some sort of guttural sound and would have knocked me back had I not jumped back instead.

Ganondorf took a step towards me and fired off a volley of Phazon energy sphere's which I knocked back at him with my sword.

His response was a growling groan at the pain that was inflicted on him.

He then drew forth twin swords that had something of a saw tooth like edge to the blade.

Ganondorf charged at me with his swords empowered with Phazon. He swung one sword that I dodged easily but I wound up getting hit by the second one.

Needless to say I was sent flying backwards over the ground and into the wall where I saw an Observation Drone hovering in the air.

As I looked at it I got back to my feet, picked my sword back up, and started walking casually back into the fight only chancing a thumbs up, with my left hand, to the Observation Drone.

I grasped my sword and combined the power of the Master Sword and the power of the Ice beam into the blade of thee sword.

Charging towards Ganodorf I leaped into the air performing a perfect Devestation Helm Splitter which caused him to stagger backwards with his head practically cut in half.

Stepping back I hefted the Master Fierce Deity sword into the air and channeled the Ice Beam into the sword once more before charging at the nearly dead gerudo.

Upon reaching him I slashed at him in a diagonal going down across his chest. This last attack caused him to let out a roaring growl of pain before he vaporized into nothing but a formation of him as Phazon.

The Phazon flew at me and flooded over me and sunk into my Power Suit and into my body.

I screamed out in both surprise and pain due to the sensation that was washing over me from the mutagenic substance.

After the burning pain subsided a message stating that I could now use the PED Suit that I had on at the moment and another stating that I now had a suit called the Phazon Suit.

After that another message appeared that stated something else.

^Transformation progress: 77%... Infusion with Phazon complete... infusion with Air Born substance 76%... Magic Energy Waves fully synchronized initializing minor external transformation.^

After reading that I did not show any fear at all other than the simple curiosity at what transformation I was going through.

_Well if it's anything like transforming into a wolf then BRING IT ON! _I thought just as the Dark Poison Demon Ganon was brought to life by the Crystal statues fusing with it.

_Alright now I get to use two other beams to fight with. _I thought as the creature took a single step and caused the place to shake with a tremor.

The creature then started running towards me hefting one of it's massive saw blade like swords over it head.

It began to bring the sword down onto my head to cleave my entire body in half.

I stood there in a perpetual stun that I could not move at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is where I am ending this chapter because I want you to suffer a cliffhanger to a chapter. Now you all are wondering why Samus is going through the Transformation much faster than Link is right... well the reason behind that is this look at her blood set up. Chozo blood, Metroid DNA, Phazon infusion (From prime 3), then there is the fusion with Midna, and now there is the Dark Poison in fusion, oh and also at the end of Metroid Fusion Samus merged with the SA-X so in a sense you could say X Parasite as well. so yeah Samus is bound to transform faster than Link.<strong>


	10. Link vs Dark Poison Beast

**Alright I left you readers with a cliffhanger last chapter now in this chapter we will find out what's going to happen to Link.**

***Skywing Flame burst's into the room screaming his head off. He jumps behind a desk and hides there for a bit. Chaos Samus bursts into the room a fully charged Var Beam ready to vaporize anything and everything.***

**Skywing Flame: Call off your attack hound man please!**

**Chaos Samus: *Snarling with furious anger* Attack hound am I? You just earned yourself a slow and painful vaporization. Starting with your Family jewels.**

**Skywing Flame: O_O Come on man call her off please!**

**Shadow Lordl: Alright Chaos Samus that's enough torturing the guy now calm down.**

***Chaos Samus looks at me with a glare. Link walks in and sees Chaos Samus***

**Link: Come on clam down.**

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

Just before I was sliced in half I had some how sunk into the ground by some strange means, and jumped up behind the creature with the Dark Beam set to my sword.

The creature was now standing there stunned for a moment which allowed me to get a few Wave Beam enhanced slashes in on him.

He staggered backwards only to let out a roar and slam the broad side of one of his massive swords into my side sending me tumbling to the side.

Getting back to my feet I noticed that my health had dropped by five hearts and that my Damage Multiplier had gone down to zero.

_Well what better way to get better at something than starting from the beginning. _I thought as the first of the five hearts was restored. _Glad I have that ability. Though it is strange that my Power Suit still uses my typical health rather than the Energy set up that Samus has._

My thoughts were interrupted by the beast I was fighting letting out a loud roar that shook the ground itself.

I grasped my sword as i got to my feet once more and I decided to try a combination of something. Drawing the Plasma Arrow Gun and holding the Fierce Deity sword in my other hand, I fired a Plasma Arrow that flew through the air.

Instantly I charged forwards and caught the arrow in the vortex of my Wave Beam enhanced Sword.

This trick granted me a fusion of the Plasma Beam and the Wave Beam. Seeing this fusion I decided to name this fusion "Shocking Plasma Beam." I said just before rolling under the creature and performing a back slice.

This wound up hitting the creatures tail and I continued slashing it's tail with my sword enhance the way it was.

A few slashes later I jumped back far enough away to avoid getting slashed by those horrifying saw blade like swords.

I then fired a simple Plasma Arrow and charged in with my sword infused with the Plasma Beam as well.

This I called the Super Plasma Beam for no reason at all, but I jumped around behind him faster than he could turn and I slammed the sword into his tail.

This caused him to roar in pain and go still for a long enough time for me to slash the living day lights out of it.

the glowing jewel on his tail had shattered and he was about to die so I decided to make his death quicker.

I ran at Speed Booster speed ducked down and performed a perfect Shine Spark Helm Splitter.

The end result was the creature being cut in half from the head down.

After landing, I did not know what was going to happen, I turned around and started to leave when suddenly I was hit in the back with something that caused a message to appear on the screen of my visor.

^Transformation progress: Dark Poison Gem infusion complete... Progress now at 87%^

It was then that my Power Suit deactivated, I was still conscious but I was dazed slightly just enough to make me useless for a few minutes.

I was then surrounded by the familiar beam of Samus' gun ship, and was drawn inside the ship.

Samus was inside sitting in the command chair just as the Observation Drone started to fly up and download the data it collected to the main computer.

Looking at her I could see that her appearance had changed drastically.

She had dark red orange scales covering her body except for her chest which was more of a black yellow color, her red and blond stripped hair had merged together at her neck forming something like a crest that came from the top of her head going down to the base of her neck.

On top of her head there seemed to be what looked like horns only they were a stone gray color with runic carvings to them, her Zero Suit had also changed on her back protruding a torn section of her Zero Suit were what seemed to be wings of some sort.

she turned around and what I saw was surprising for me to see. Her face was covered by dragon like scales that were a red gray color except for around her eyes those scales were in the color of the Visor of her Power Suit. He left arm had become like a dragons front leg where as her legs had also become much the same.

The rest of her was also breath taking as well so all in all she was turning into a very beautiful dragoness.

Smirking I activated my Power Suit and used the Scan Visor on her just to see what was going on with her to make her so much more beautiful.

^Transformation progress: 99.999%^

_SO that's why._ I thought just before I fell asleep laying on the steel floor of her ship.

(Spyro's POV)

"So... we needed them to under go the full transformation before they were able to help us on this new quest?" I asked while Cynder was looking at the new arrivals.

Ignitus looked at the four other dragons in the chamber before looking at me.

I was waiting for him to say something and even then it was only something simple, "Yes, young dragon, they needed to be transformed so that they could with stand the Dark treacheries of this planet. There are strange black creatures of darkness who only come out in the deepest of night, and even then they stick to the darkness of the forests. Not even the darkest of dark aligned entities dare wander the night in their domain. I have yet to learn what these creatures are but I have a feeling that Samus will know. I also figure that the one called Dark Samus will know something about these creatures as well."

Ok maybe it wasn't so simple but we were still waiting for Link and Samus to get to us.

Cynder, Ignitus and I all knew that Samus was near her full transformation but it required one last thing for it to be complete. Link's transformation on the other hand was going to take some time but it would soon be done especially if he were to absorb the power of the Red healing gems, the Purple Fury gems, and the Blue Spirit Gems. If only he were to absorb those crystals then his transformation would complete itself sooner.

Turning from the other dragons I looked into the pool of visions but saw nothing in the shimmering blue liquid.

Shaking my head I looked away but saw something flash in it out of the corner of my eye.

Turning to look it was back to it's shimmering empty blue state once more.

_Must have imagined it._ I thought as I walked over to Cynder and wrapped my wing around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well people here is your next chapter that you all wanted... REVIEW PLEASE! anyways to Skywing Flame I give you the latest upgrade for Samus' Power Suit... I've been working on it for some time and now it is complete... I call it the Eldenar... <strong>

**^Upgrade data: Eldenar: this upgrade grants Samus a dragon transformation (only if she has not been affected by some sort of permanent transformation) she will gain the ability to transform into a dragon and explore the surrounding area with much ease. This transformation will grant her the ability to wear dragon armor. a helm that resembles her Power Suit helm, a back armor piece that represents the back part of her Power Suit (complete with Space Jump back), and then the bracers on her front legs one gray like her arm cannon the other red orange like her Power Suit.^... anyways this upgrade will make a Debut appearance in Final Mission... that is when i reach that chapter which is a long ways away. Please click that review button... If you don't I'll send Chaos Samus after you.  
><strong>


	11. Power Suit new form

**Chaos Samus walks into a dark cave only to look around before blasting the entire place turning it into a more homely domain.**

**Shadow Lordl: Did you guys feel that tremor?**

**Everyone: No... we didn't.**

**Shadow Lordl: huh guess I imagined it.**

**Sparx: Whatever Shadow Lordl does not own Spyro, Metroid, or Zelda. those belong to their respective owners of copyright.**

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

My transformation had stopped at 9.999% and I was wondering why it had stopped there, but I put it aside as being that there was one last thing that was needed for it to complete itself.

I had pulled link aboard the ship so that he would not be exposed to what ever air born substance there was in the air.

Turning around I stared at Link to see if his transformation was truly slowed down like the Bio Scans indicated.

Sure enough he was still looking like his normal Hylian self except for the simple fact that his tunic was now a white color and strange markings covered his otherwise clean face.

Smiling, I watched as he fell asleep on the floor with only the slightest of hints that he was still alive.

I turned back to the computers to run a diagnostics check to see if my Power Suit could be altered to fit my current appearance.

Getting to my feet I walked to the Training room on the ship, where Link and I had trained while traveling the vastness of space tracking Phazos.

One of the greater aspects of this room where the two symbols on the wall at the very back.

One was the Triforce and the other was my symbol which looked like an electrified S, It more resembled the icon for the Screw Attack but that was about it.

The triforce emblem I could touch the top Triangle and speak to Din about anything and ask for help, but instead I walked over and touched my symbol.

I stepped back a bit, just enough that my head and back were hidden by the shadows behind me.

After a few seconds a hologram appeared and showed two humanoid bird like creatures, other wise known as Chozo.

One looked to be an old hunched over being where as the other stood tall and proud.

"What is it that you want child?" The hunched over elderly one asked.

I smiled to myself as I heard Old Bird's voice.

_It's been a long time since I heard his voice._ I thought to myself.

The tall one then spoke but in a gruff and fierce tone, "Speak now or we will leave."

I shook my head at the remembrance of Gray Voices impatience.

"Well child?" Old Bird asked once more.

"Good to see you again Old Bird... Gray Voice." I said still standing in the shadows with my face and back hidden by the shadows.

"Ah, Samus, it's been awhile... too long to be precise. Why have you called us here?" Old Bird stated and questioned.

I simple replied, "I am wanting to know if there is a way to alter the Power Suit to take the form of the wearers physical appearance even when it changes."

"Now why would you want to know about that child?" Old Bird asked

I lowed my head and stepped forth from the shadows revealing my dragon scaled face, Dragon horns, Dragon crest that was once my hair, and also the protrusions that were to be my wings.

"Oh my..." was Old Birds only words.

"So what do you want us to do... Draconian?" Gray Voice practically hissed, "in my opinion you are no longer fit to wear, operate, or own the Power Suit."

Old Bird turned to Gray voice and with one harsh word Gray Voice did not speak again, he simply lowered his head in submission and kept silence.

"Now, Samus, seeing as your physical appearance has changed so... drastically. I think that it is high time that we... well _I_ told you about the Auto Form Bio Matrix that was built into the Power Suit way before you got it. This Auto Form Bio Matrix was put there so that the Suit would form to the wearer's body form. Since this version of the Power Suit has formed to your previous appearance the Auto Form Bio Matrix has been turned off. You must turn it back on so that the Power Suit will readjust to your new appearance." Old Bird stated and explained calmly.

"Auto Form Bio Matrix? What is that and how do I turn it back on?" I asked wonderingly.

"Well, Samus, the Auto Form Bio Matrix is something of a Biological component of the Power Suit that allows the metal to become like flesh and reform to a new appearance. Thus the reason why it formed to your body and appearance over the years as you aged. Now how to turn it on well... First you must activate the Power Suit and close your eyes. Once you do that you will find your self wandering something like a corridor of system programs and functions. You will know when you find the Auto Form Bio Matrix by the way the path way seems to shimmer and fluctuate." Old Bird was now talking in one of his lecturing tones as if I were his student once again.

"Now once you find it simply activate it once more by stepping onto the shimmering path. From there the Power Suit will reform to your new appearance and it will adjust much faster than it once did." Old Bird said.

I did as he instructed, in the end I was encased in my Power Suit once more only this time it had formed to my new physical appearance.

I looked to Old Bird and thanked him he only smiled before turning around as if to walk away.

He stopped and looked back with a smirk on his face.

"Samus... Be careful around that Hylian of yours... he seems to be just as good a fighter as you are and he seems to know what he must do to protect those he cares for." with mild laughter Old Bird vanished with the hologram leaving me standing in the Training room by myself.

I stood there for a moment wondering if I had gained anything new with the Auto Form Bio Matrix being turned back on.

I looked through a list of my upgrades and saw that I had three new upgrades with my new appearance.

*Beam Fusion: Fuse as many beams together to create the ultimate Beam Attack.*

*Metroid Abilities awakened: By using the Ivory colored fang like tail blade, when in attack form, you can latch onto your opponents with it and drain their energy to replenish your own or you can restore the energy of an ally.*

At that one I turned my head slightly and sure enough I had a dragon tail with four ivory fang shaped spike rising from it.

Bringing the tail into view I raised my arm cannon and got into my typical attack stance and saw that the four fangs spread out wide as if they were alive.

_This is going to take some getting used to._ I thought as I looked at the last upgrade.

Upon seeing the last upgrade I was instantly terrified of it and left the screen of upgrades.

I decided to test out two of my new abilities by activating the training drones.

Four drones appeared two of them looked like Space Pirates the other two looked like Bulbins.

I smiled as the four training drones started towards me with their weapons ready to attack.

I decided to check out the Beam Fusion ability by first combining the Wave, Ice, Spazer, Plasma and charged beams together.

The end result was my arm cannon flashed with multiple colors and was glowing as if it were fully charged.

I aimed at the first of the four and fired the beam only to see it shoot out as a stream of multi colored energy.

A message appeared on my Visor saying ^Mother Brain Hyper Beam discovered and unlocked.^

I smiled as I decided to see what I'd get if I were to combine the Light, Dark, and Annihilator beams together with the Charge beam and Spazer.

The result was even more astounding than the first combination.

I fired this Beam fusion at the second of the four and got a message on my visor.

^Luminoth Mega Beam Unlocked.^

Smiling at the new acquisition I decided to try a combination of the Master Beam, Twilit beam, Golden Beam, along with the Charged Beam and Spazer.

This result was rather interesting as my Arm Cannon glowed a bright gold color.

I then fired at the third of the four and got another message on my visor.

^Sacred Hylian Beam Unlocked.^

This was getting interesting so I decided to fuse all the beams together and I fired it at all four of the training drones.

The result was a massive beam of energy flying from my arm cannon and vaporizing all the drones in a single shot.

^Zero Laser Unlocked... Arm Cannon overloaded... all systems off line... initializing new upgrade... Spider Tech upgrade activated. You are now able to use the Sword of Power as you current weapon.^

I looked at my Arm Cannon and saw that it was now a clawed right hand that was gray in color like my Arm Cannon.

I then looked at my side and saw that the Sword of Power was hanging from my side.

"Well at least I found out these abilities... Now to check out that Metroid Energy Drain ability..." I said as I brought forth one training drone.

This one I ran at and slammed into it while bringing my tail up to stab the four fanged tail blade into it's metallic body.

The four fangs penetrated the metal body and I saw my energy increase from the 185 that is was at.

The energy slowly went up to 200 easily before the Training drone fell to the floor, nothing more than a pile of scrap metal.

Smiling to myself I left the training room and went back to the cock pit of the ship and saw that Link was gone but a message was on the screen of the computers.

^Infusion with Red gems 100%, Infusion with purple Fury gems 100%, Infusion with blue Spirit gems 57%... Transformation progress 95%^

"Link you idiot you just increased the rate of your own transformation." I said with minor frustration.

I turned away from the computers and walked over to the boarding platform and was lowered down to the location where Link was standing at the moment.

Link was standing at the entrance to the large white structure that had been closed off by a large oak door, but now it was open.

As I approached Link I saw that his Power Suit had altered to much the same as mine had, only the tail blade was more like a sword edge than anything else.

He turned to look at me and asked, "Shall we go on in?"

I nodded and we began our walk into the corridor that took us to a fairly large chamber with in the structure.

I looked at the map on my visor and found out that this room was called the Chamber of Trials.

Link and I looked around the chamber and we saw four door ways that lead into a darkened portal.

One swirled with Ice, the next one swirled with electricity, the one on the other side of the room seemed to have robotic machines marching into it and the last one.

I froze upon seeing Phazon swirling into the portal but not spreading further from it.

I was truly frozen at the sight of Phazon but I regained myself shortly afterwards.

Link and I walked over to the one that swirled with ice and we walked in only to be teleported to a different area.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope this chapter was interesting for you readers. We see that Link and Samus are nearly fully transformed. Samus now has the ability to fuse any of her beams together, she also has METROID abilities now shock O_O. Link had just increased his own transformation by absorbing those crystals. Now they are going to be walking into four different room with in the Chamber of Trials. I wonder what's going to appear in that realm where the Elemental Dragon was in The Eternal Night. hmmm wait I know what will appear but you readers will have to guess...<strong>

***Looks over to Chaos Samus who is polishing her Arm Cannon with an oil cloth.***

**If I were you I'd review cause that *points to Chaos Samus* does not look very fun to mess with. She will obliterate you into oblivion with her Arm Cannon.  
><strong>


	12. Meeting with the first of four

**Skywing Flame: Alright man I am starting to lose my mind here... WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE THEM BECOME FULL DRAGONS?**

**Shadow Lordl: In due time my friend. in due time...**

**Chaos Samus: *Looks at Skywing Flame with the look of a lion stalking its prey.***

**Link: Well I really do not know what's going on here so I am just gonna go join Spyro and the others in a little sparing match ok.**

**Sparx: Fine by me. You ask me they need to practice cause they seem to be getting to comfortable with each other. Anyways Shadow Lordl does not own Spyro, Metroid, or Zelda.**

**Chaos Samus jumps across the room and flattens Skywing Flame to the ground and she begins to drag him away into a dark chamber, where the crys and screams of others who were being tortured, emanated from.**

**Shadow Lordl: oh this can't end well for him. *shivers* I just hope that he can with stand the first five minutes of the torture.**

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

Samus and I walked through the Ice Portal first, and walked out into a vast ice covered chamber.

Looking around the place there were creatures covered with Ice in the distance just moving around as if they were waiting for something.

I Looked around at our surroundings and noticed that Samus' Arm Cannon was glowing with the white color of the Ice Beam.

Wondering why it had shifted from being the Plasma Beam I looked at my sword and saw that it, too, was white with ice.

_As if we are only able to use the one beam_. I thought when Samus looked at me then at her Arm Cannon.

"Link, I think you might be right, about us only being able to use the one beam." Samus said, most likely after trying to switch beams.

I did not know that I had spoken my thought out loud till she said that, but apparently I had.

We began walking when Samus stopped walking for a bit just a few steps behind me.

Turning I saw that he arm cannon was now arcing with white electricity and ice blue energy.

"Uh, Samus, how did you switch beams?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said, "I didn't switch beams I combined beams with the Ice Beam."

I stood there with a stunned look on my face that was, thankfully, hidden by the dark green visor of my Power Suit.

After a few minutes I asked, "How?"

Her only response were two word that I had grown accustomed to hearing and seeing, "Upgrade item." and then she began walking past me.

I spun instantaneously and caught up to her.

"Upgrade Item?" I asked

She had to be smiling behind her visor but she told me the beams she fused.

"Link, I fused the Ice Beam with the Wave Beam, Master beam, Light Beam, and the Nova Beam. Right now I am wondering what kind of augment I have got from this fusion. Oh and the upgrade item was called Beam Fusion. You should have it too." after that she spun back around and started heading for the ice creatures that were walking around in the distance.

I shook my head and followed shortly after looking through a list of my upgrade items and sure enough there it was.

"Beam Fusion. So I'm able to fuse any of the beams together to make a single beam. That sounds useful." I said.

I then fused the Ice Beam with the Wave Beam, Annihilator Beam, Phazon Beam, and the Master Beam.

Upon reaching the creatures I saw that Samus had nearly killed all of them and her Power Suit was covered with electrified ice.

(Samus' POV)

After firing the beam combination that I had created my Power Suit was covered with electrified ice and most of the creatures were gone.

It was after Link arrived that a message appeared on my visor.

^Frozen Holy Beam Discovered: This beam is the very frozen essence of Electrified Light.^

Breaking free of the electrical ice prison that had encased me I removed one beam from the fusion set.

Instead of having the Master Beam set in the Beam Fusion mix I left it with being the Ice Beam, Wave Beam, Nova Beam, and the Light Beam.

Although I was wondering what kind of beam I'd get if I were to combine EVERY beam together as one beam.

I decided against the decision to combine all the beams and their Missile combo into one beam.

After Link used what he had just called the Destruction Beam on one of the Ice Golems and a few of the other creatures I made my way over to where he was standing staring out over a vast icy lake that was down a pit.

"What do we do now?" he asked, still looking at the lake of liquid ice far below.

I smirked, walked back a few feet before turning back around.

"We Shinespark." I said, and began running at a dead run.

The air split around me as I reached the edge and I ducked down charging up a shinespark.

Link watched as I jumped into the air and shinesparked across the lake of liquid ice all the way to the other side.

I slammed into the far wall with a tremendous force that it left me staggering for a bit.

That was when Link showed up and wound up in nearly the same shape as I was in.

I shook my head just seconds before getting flattened by an ice golem that had approached us.

I shot it with me beam but only saw a sphere of cold ice fly forth from the barrel of the Arm Cannon.

The Ice Beam hit the golem and stunned him for a moment which allowed me time to see why the beam fusion had been disabled.

To my relief it was not disabled, just off line for the time being due to the impact of the ShineSpark.

Link and I killed off the creatures in this area and saw that our way of going further was blocked off by some sort of switch puzzle.

"Alright. I tend to be good at such puzzles but where are the switches?" I asked just as Link rolled a crystal orb onto a pedestal and slashed it with his Ice Sword.

(Pirates POV)

We had been accepted into this great city and were being taken care of.

So far most of our wounds had healed thanks to the medical supplies that Samus had given us.

Lord Ridley was unconscious and thus I had forbidden anyone from seeing him except for those who were taking care of his wounds.

One of these creatures called a mole had brought out some of those red gems.

I was surprised to see them absorb into Lord Ridley's body.

More so I was surprised that they healed most of his injuries almost instantly.

^Temporary log entry.

Due to not having the use of our ships super computer I am having to record the events on a small hand held computer. It is annoying to say the least, but someone has to record these events for further study.

So far the Hunter and her Swordsman have made their way to an island called The White Isle. We could not get proper data of this place due to some sort of distortion field being over the place.

We have completed a casualty count just recently. we have lost over seven hundred pirates out of a grand total of two thousand pirates. We have attempted to send an abort message to the assist team from Home World, we do not know if they have gotten the message or not.

I just hope that this venture of ours does not cause some major problems for everyone else.

...Log entry number 375-9A...Day 5 Exploration

I had just explored this great city and found it to be more than just a city but a maze. I nearly got lost had it not been for the few Aerotroopers that were flying through the skies over the city. Thankfully they were able to give me directions back to the central tower, which I had been to several times.

I must say the Central Tower would be a great place to set up a small base of operations... no I can't think like that any more... not after what happened on day three and four...

...Loading Log Entry... Day's 3 & 4... The awakening and Casualties.

Day 3... We had witnessed the awakening of the great monster, Malefor. His wrath knows no bounds and our weapons found no purchase on his scaled body. He has gone on a rampage all because Lord Ridley could not be controlled by him...

Day 4... Casualties... Lord Ridley had suffered some major injuries much worse than what the Light Hunter could inflict. She at least showed some form of mercy by making his death quick and painless... This Malefor showed no mercy and left Lord Ridley in such a state that it seemed like he would die a slow painful death any minute. Malefor has crossed the lines with this... we had made our way to the entrance of a great city where we found the Hunter. Thankfully she did not attack us, maybe it was because of our current state I do not know but I am glad that we are still alive...

(End of log entry for days 3 and 4.)

Those two days alone were enough to give one, what these other sentient creatures call nightmares. Thankfully we Space Pirates do not suffer from this "dream filled sleep." instead we went into a state of hibernation where we could regain our strength even though we were able to stay awake for weeks without such rest.

^End temporary log entry.^

(Samus' POV)

We had just activated all three of the crystal switches and were on our way to the next area.

After jumping up the floating books, at which I was confused with, we made our way to a chamber that had something like a teleporter pad.

We stepped onto it and were teleported to a place that looked like an arena that was covered with ice.

"Been a while Samus..." A familiar male voice said.

I looked around when suddenly a dragon flew down to the arena and a glacier of ice rose up behind him as if to actuate who he was.

Looking at the dragon I saw that the scale pattern was much like Rundas' phrygian armor.

Light blue scales on his underbelly, ice blue scales on his sides and back, the crest that went from the top of his head down to the center of his body was a mixture of both colors, his wings were more like ice like protrusions from his body, his horns were like spike of ice.

"Yes, Rundas it has been awhile. Back on Brryo I thought that you were dead for good. Dark Samus absorbed you into it's body thus making itself stronger." I said while making sure that I was not walking into a trap.

Link seemed to be messing around with the Beam Fusion upgrade seeing what kinds of combinations he could come up with.

All in all Link did not seem to be scared at all.

_Probably because of the Triforce of Courage._ I thought.

"Don't worry Samus I am not here to harm you. I'm only here to help you with your newest mission." Rundas then looked away at something in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT well it's been awhile... I have just gotten Power back here at my house anyways hope you all enjoy this latest chapter ok.<strong>

**SKywing Flame: *lets out a blood chilling, ear splitting scream of pain and agony.***

**Shadow Lordl: I guess he can with stand the first five minutes. Now the real torture begins...  
><strong>


	13. Test of Ice

**Shadow Lordl: well I am back with this story people and I hope that I did not keep you all waiting too long for a n update to the story.**

**Link: Hey where's Skywing Flame.**

***Ear piercing scream is heard***

**Link: Never mind**

**Spyro: Well I hope that what ever is happening will finish because I am just wanting to rest and relax. *looks over at Cynder* and... *falls silent.***

**Sparx: *whistles* Well Spyro I can tell that you have your eyes on a certain black dragoness. You have the guts to stand up to evil dragons and giant apes but the question is do you have the guts to tell her what you want to tell her?**

**Spyro: O_O is it that obvious Sparx?**

**Sparx: Spyro I've known you for just as long as you've known me. Of course it's that obvious... to me anyways.**

***a loud computer screen shattering scream is heard in the darkness of the hall.***

**Link: Alright someone really needs to go and get Skywing Flame out of there.**

***Everyone pushes Link into the dark hall way as if he had nominated himself for such a rescue mission***

**Mysterious person: Your on your own man.**

**Old Hermit: Beware green clothed lad. for the one garbed in chaos is stronger than you would believe. *mad laughter***

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

Standing there looking at this ice dragon, whom Samus seemed to know, made me feel a little jealous but I held it in and did not let it show or so I hoped.

Standing there looking at the runic marking surrounding the arena like chamber, I was shocked to notice, that the runic writings look like a combination of both Hylian, Sheikah, Chozo, Luminoth, and some that were completely black.

_Amazing. I wonder if those races were here all living as one... May hap this planet was like a paradise for them... _I thought when suddenly a message came up on the visor of my Power Suit saying

^New Ancient Lore added to data bank... Ancient Lore Translated: We've managed to work together to create a powerful relic that would help our chosen hero's for the time that they are desperately needed, that is till the "Incident" occurred. Everything was going well till a malfunction in the machines caused a massive system failure, which resulted in three things...^

I was wondering what the rest of this Ancient Lore said but that was where it ended as if the rest were hidden somewhere else.

"...very off Rundas... I have a question though." I heard Samus saying so I turned to hear the rest of it.

"How did you become a dragon so fast? Link and I have been going through a transformation for some time now and we can't seem to stop it or reverse it." Samus said

The ice dragon named Rundas turned and looked at Samus just then before saying anything.

"Well, Samus, I was transformed by the Chronicler of this planet... I don't really mind it or anything the only problem I have is the simple fact that I'll have to live here on this planet for the rest of my life. I guess I should be happy for such a peaceful change I just regret the fact that I won't be able to go to interesting and exotic planets on missions. Oh well I always wound up going to the hot places anyways."

Samus seemed to laugh but I was slightly confused about all of this when suddenly he said something that caught my attention.

"AH he's here now... finally. I hope you two are up for a trial of ice because the Ice Spirit is going to test you two to see if you are worthy."

With that Rundas leaped into the air and seemed to slide away on ice that formed beneath his feet.

(Samus' POV)

It was good to see Rundas again but I could tell that Link was jealous despite the fact that he and I were married.

_At least he cares. _I thought with a wry smile.

I cleared my mind just as a giant armor wearing ice covered creature stomped the floor of the arena.

Seeing this creature I was reminded of something that Link had told me about but I could not, for the life of me, remember.

Shaking my head I took careful aim at the creature with my Arm Cannon and powered up the Ice Spreader and fired it

The creature brought up it's shield and blocked the attack with ease.

I then saw Link rush forwards with his sword glowing with ice energy.

He leaped into the air and came down with a Shield Breaker and shattered teh Ice Spirit's shield with ease.

He jumped back instantly to avoid getting cut in half by the creature's massive sword, at which I was wondering why it had such a sword.

It was at this point that I remembered that Link had his Plasma Arrow Gun.

I looked towards where it was on his side and saw that it was still glowing with the heat of the Plasma Beam, this gave me an idea instantly.

"LINK!" I shouted "Your Plasma Arrow Gun, it's still charged with the Plasma Beam. Let's use a Flaming Ice Spreader on this thing." I said all tis over the comlink we had in our helmets.

Link obliged in drawing the Plasma Arrow Gun and charged it up to full charge and activated the flamethrower augment for it.

I then activated my Ice Spreader, which I altered to fire out a stream of sub zero ice instead of the giant chunk of ice.

We released our respective beam/missile combo's and what was formed was greatly interesting.

Indeed it was a Flaming Ice Spreader that encased the Ice Spirit and caused it to drop the the ground.

At this Link ran towards it with his sword encased in the residual Plasma Beam energy, he leaped into the air and came down with a Helm Splitter that dropped the creature instantly.

We watched as the creature exploded into a flurry of ice particles.

Looking around we were wondering how we were going to get out of this place when a voice echoed out of the air.

" You two have shown that you are indeed the Chosen Hero's. Spyro came through here years ago and defeated the four elemental spirits. He was powerful and would have been worthy had he possessed the Legendary Artifact of the Chozo and the weapons of the Luminoth. The ancient blade of the Hylians, and the forgotten styles of the Sheikah. You two possess all of this and you also battle with the honor and intelligence that is needed for such a Powerful Relic to be useful. The five races were living upon this planet as a united people. They were working on building an item that would be the strongest one to be used by the Chosen, that is until the Incident broke the relic into eleven pieces, however; each of the eleven pieces has two halves one for he-who-holds-the sword of Evil's Bane and one for she-who-wears-the relic of the Chozo. You have earned the first two halves of the eleven pieces of this relic. You will learn more of the Incident as you go on. You must find all of the pieces before the DARK ONES return to this world even now they stir beneath the surface of the earth and even the Shadows resonate with their power. Go... HURRY!..." It's voice died there and a platform appeared in the center of the room.

We got onto the platform and were lifted to the top of the chamber where we were... teleported...back to the Chamber of Trials.

Looking around we noticed that the place had changed the portal we had gone through was no longer there, instead there was fire surging through it.

I then noticed one of thee tablets by that portal was ice blue and had shattered while the other one glowed with fire.

I then looked around at the others and saw much the same thing except for the fact that they went in an order.

"Hmm. Ice, Fire, Electricity, Earth, Machine, Twilight, Phazon, Spirit. What does this all mean. There are now ten pieces to this ultimate upgrade item and we have the first two halves of it. I don't get it something just does not make sense." I said apparently thinking out loud when Link came over.

"Maybe this will help you understand Samus." He said before sending me a translation of something called Ancient Lore.

"So the Hylians, Sheikah, Chozo, and Luminoth all lived upon this planet as a unified people. Then who is this fifth race?" I said and asked at the same time.

As if to answer my question the shadows moved and pooled into something that I never thought would exist in the galaxy ever again.

"An ING!" I growled oddly like a dragon.

"Do not fear Light Hunter. I am not like the other Ing who worked under a hive mind. My name is Mytherias. I am a Sacred Ing, one who does not fall victim to mechanical failures. The fifth race that you wonder about would be us. Though some of thee other Ing fell victim to madness and could not stay with a sane mind unless they fell to being of a hive mind so that they would not have to know the pain of the Incident. I survived and have lived through it but as far as the others go they are quite mad except for a few who have called themselves by a name of light."

I stood there with a snarl on my face that was hidden by my visor and my Arm Cannon raised level with the creatures face and fully charged with a Light Burst.

"No need for that useless weapon Ms. Aran... As for you, Link, your sword will do no good against me. I am a Sacred Ing and light will not harm me and neither will darkness because I am so engulfed in this light. Now you two are wondering what this whole thing is about a powerful upgrade item... well I can honestly say that I do not know anything about it other than this. Ice and Fire, Electric, Earth. Wind of Shadows, Fear of Poison. Machine of Twilight. Spirit of Phazon. These are the places of the eleven pieces find them and you will attain the great gift of the five races." With that the Ing creature vanish but not before I scanned it.

^New Bio Form entry: Sacred Ing: these creatures are mysterious as they are impervious to Light and Darkness weaponry, however; they do show signs of being weak to normal weapons though it is useless to even try and kill one of these as they will just reform as if nothing had happened.^

_Great the first Ing and I can't kill it. _I thought bitterly.

Grudgingly I removed my Power Suit and sat down on the floor of the Chamber so I could think a little clearer.

I was not worried about my Transformation at the moment due to the simple fact that it was completely stopped from continuing.

Looking up I saw Link remove his Power Suit and did as I had done, he sat down on the floor but facing me.

"Well, Link, what do we do now?" I asked

He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes and I could tell that he was thinking on the same thing I was.

"Ice and fire, Electric, Earth. Those four are right here with these two doors. Wind of Shadows, Fear of Poison. I do not know what that means. Machine of Twilight. That I understand seeing as that portal over there..." I pointed to the one with the robot marching into it, "Has those robots marching into it. I can only surmise that it is both the Machine Portal and the Twilight Portal. As for Spirit of Phazon. I never knew that Phazon could have a Spirit... That is unless you say that Dark Samus would be this Spirit. Even then I'd have a hard time believing it." I said with more questions brewing in my mind.

(Link's POV)

Samus was troubled by this and I could tell.

She was going over all the information we had been given about this powerful upgrade but nothing that would tell us what it did, only the location of each part and half.

I was wondering about all of this as well when a black dragoness walked up behind us.

"Wind of Shadows. Fear of Poison... That easily makes sense as the Forgotten temple of Wind, Forbidden palace of Shadows, Sunken ruins of Fear, and lastly the desolate village of Poison. All of these places I know of but I've never been to them. All but the wind were despised because they had nothing to do with the Light, only darkness and evil. Yet here I am wielding all of those and no one seems to be afraid of it."

I turned to see Cynder sitting on the ground in the center of the room just staring in to a pool of shimmering blue liquid.

"Cynder. What are you doing here?" I asked know well that she had come here before we stepped through the Chroniclers portal.

"I'm here to find out the location of those four places. I've been trying to find them so that I could get the truth about my own abilities, despite the fact that I was corrupted by Malefor's darkness and was granted these powers as his servant." She shivered at that before she got to her feet and left the chamber by walking towards a fair sized oak door that had a blue glow coming from it.

I was suddenly surrounded by more questions than I wanted to be and yet they needed an answer that we could not get.

I got to my feet walked over to the fire portal and said, "We're not going to get anything done sitting around her now are we Samus?"

Samus looked up from where she was sitting before getting to her feet.

_She's still deep in thought._ I thought before activating my Power Suit.

She activated hers and we went through the fire portal and found ourselves in a lava filled chamber that registered as Ultra Heated.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys here's another chapter for you all to read and enjoy.<strong>

*** A loud hollering noise is heard down the darkened hall along with the echoing clang of steel hitting stone.***

**Shadow Lordl: Well it seems that Link has found his way into the haunting nightmare that is Chaos Samus' Torture chamber.**

**Dark tone voice: DIE HERO OF LIGHT AND TWILIGHT!**

**suddenly the walls near the dark hall break and Link comes flying through the air only to skid on the ground to a halt near the other wall.**

**Chaos Samus jumps from the dust cloud and slams her Arm Cannon into Link's chest and charges up a pure Chaotic Var Beam.**

**Shadow Lordl: 0_0 NOT GOOD! *takes off running so fast that the cartoon dust cloud image of him lingers behind.***

**Review please.  
><strong>


	14. Meeting with Fire,,, Spire

**As all hectic chaos breaks loose in the writers compound Shadow Lordl finds himself in the safety of a bunker where a computer resides on a table.**

**Shadow Lordl: Now that I am away from all that racket and chaotic destruction I can get back to working on my story.**

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

I was glad that we had the Varia Suit now other wise we'd be slowly losing health in this place.

Looking around the place I noticed that there were lava golems here much like there were Ice golems in the other one.

The next thing I noticed was our weaponry was stuck on the Plasma Beam and this time we could not use the Beam Fusion.

_Great the first time we need the ice beam and we can't fuse it with the Plasma beam._ I thought slightly bitterly.

I shook my head while Samus busied herself with examining some of the terrain.

I decided to take a look around my self just so I could get an idea of what we were going to be up against.

I smiled at the prospective lay out of the place because I was reminded of the Goron Mines.

Looking around the place we found ourselves facing a large ravine where the only way up was to use some spike bottomed platforms that had to be flipped over some how.

Noticing some candles on the ground I swung my sword just above them and lit them on fire.

To my, not so much, surprise a book came floating up from below.

This book was big enough for me and Samus to stand side by side on it.

We got on and were slowly lowered to the first of the platforms.

"Alright Samus the Candles are the key to this so we should light them to continue on." I said getting a nod in response.

The first thing I noticed about the platforms was that they could only hold one person at a time.

_Well I've been in worse scenarios. I guess Samus will go first and I'll come up behind her. _I thought just as she jumped to the first of the platforms.

She lit the candles that were against the wall and proceed to jump across the flipped platforms to the next one and she lit the candles there too.

I jumped to the first platform and did what Samus had done only I used the tip of my sword to light the candles.

After a few hours of this tedious candle trick we managed to reach a point where the platform was big enough for both of us to stand on.

"Well... I'm not going to say... that... this isn't exhausting." I said between deep breaths.

I looked at Samus and she did not show any signs of exhaustion.

_Probably because of her DNA configuration._ I thought slightly tired.

A few minutes of rest did some good but I wanted to get out of this place and fast.

We made the last few jumps to the upper level of the chamber and made our way past the fire golems and onto a teleporter pad.

Upon teleportation we were in an arena like area only surrounded by fire in the center was a dragon.

The body was orange and brown while the crest on it's head looked like flowing magma as did the wings.

_What kind of dragon is this? _I thought only to get an answering sound of Samus powering up her Arm Cannon with a single words passing her lips.

"SPIRE!"

"Samus? It's been some time since the Alembic cluster. I have to say that you have become quite the powerful Bounty Hunter. Please do not do any thing to harm me I am just here to give you some information although I do not know if you'll accept it or not. The information is this, Sylux, Trace, Kanden, Weavle, and NOxus aree here as well and they may want to fight you personally but I won't fight you instead the Fire Spirit will fight you."

I shook my head ignoring the talk and looked at the runic writing on the walls of the place and noticed that they were just like those of the Ice only these said something different.

^New Ancient Lore added to data banks: Anccient lore translated: ...the first of the three things that occurred was that our creation was split into two halve and broken into eleven pieces. The second thing to happen was a transformation. The third thing to happen was something entirely different. A few of each race was sent scattered across the galaxy through rift portals that transcended time and space. The ones who were left behind were morphed into different creatures.^

I was surprised that the Ancient lore stopped there but still seemed as if it should go on.

"Well, Samus, it's time for your trial to begin." I heard Spire say before walking off through a portal where on the other side he was transformed into what must have been his original form.

I must say that Spire's original form looked like a Goron and one of those fire golems combined.

Just as the portal closed a large red armor wearing creature stepped onto the arena platform and faced us.

(Samus' POV)

It was interesting to see Spire again but to get information that the others from the Alembic cluster were here as well, now that was discomforting.

They all had something against me for some reason.

My own worries had to wait as the Fire element spirit appeared in the arena like chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>In safe zone bunker.<strong>

**Shadow Lordl: Alright got this chapter done. now on to the next one.**

**A loud shouting and screaming sound can be heard from the writers compound and then a loud explosion like that of a Mega Power Bomb going off.**

**Shadow Lordl: Great now I don't have that place to go back to. Oh well that place was more like Chaos Samus' domain anyways.**

***Chaos Samus appears out from the ground with only a few minor battle marks scaring the armor but other than that nothing more. The visor flashes an evil red***

**Shadow Lordl: O_O Oh crap!  
><strong>


	15. Test of Fire

**Chaos Samus: Well I've gotten away from them now it's time for your destructive pain to begin.**

**Shadow Lordl: Well I do not think so Chaos Samus. The reason for that is simply this. If you attack me and destroy me here then you will not appear in this story and thus you will no longer exist.**

**Chaos Samus: ... grrr very well you can live... for now.**

**Shadow Lordl: *Sweat drops***

**Skywing flame: *Covered in some rather discomforting injuries and staggering due to such injuries* Well I'm alive at least I think I am. Now *Coughs out a plume of black smoke* on with the chapter. Shadow Lordl does not own Spyro, Metroid, or Zelda. By the way check out my Metroid Zelda Spyro mash up story called The Distant Land. Shadow Lordl is by far my top reviewer of that story and I thank him for that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

I raised my Arm Cannon towards the creature that was progressing towards us when suddenly I was hit by a gout of flame.

This threw me backwards a bit and knocked me to the ground.

Getting back to my feet I noticed that my Arm Cannon had been deactivated and the Spider Tech was activated now.

"Alright time to use Power for it's true purpose." I said drawing the sword from it's scabbard.

Upon the blade being revealed it was instantly covered in Red Phazon and glowed with a golden aura that pulsed with a blue sub coloration.

I looked at the Fire Spirit and swung my sword at him which sent out a beam of the energy that was covering the sword.

This distracted the creature long enough for Link and break it's shield easily while I charged at it and jumped into the air as if performing a Helm Splitter.

Instead of a Helm Splitter I performed one of my own techniques that rendered the creature immobile for some odd time.

Link leaped into the air and sliced the helm off easily and by that time the creature was moving again but much faster than last time.

It grabbed Link and attempted to throw him into the lava that surrounded the platform we were on but I interceded and slashed at the creatures legs.

This got it's attention as it began stomping after me trying to grab me.

I kept out of it's reach using my own superior speed all while Link was recovering from being dropped to the ground.

(Link's POV)

I was getting back to my feet after being dropped to the ground by that Fire Spirit creature.

I was glad that Samus was able to distract the thing from throwing me into the lava that surrounded the arena platform.

At this moment Samus was running from the creature all while jumping towards the lava and then jumping back onto the platform, as if she were trying to lure the creature over the edge of the platform.

I had finally got to my feet, got my sword and now I was going to help Samus out.

Running at the creature and swung my sword just as Samus had gotten the thing dangerously close to the edge.

The thing lost it's balance and fell into the lava and vanished in a flurry of screaming flames.

As the screaming faded a voice echoed in the chamber.

"You have done well with the use of fire. I see that you two hold great power and abilities. It is just a matter of when you will be able to use those abilities. Now as you have been learned there were five races on this planet. All five of them were working together to create the Ultimate Upgrade item. During the process of creation of the device they found that it had a flaw. That flaw was that it could not be used by a single being but two people who's hearts were aligned with truth and good and also aligned on a much deeper level. Each of the races split the device in half to compensate for the flaw. One half for the Hatchling of the Chozo, the other for the Sword-master of they Hylians. You two are the chosen as it seems... Link of the Hylians, holder of Courage, you are the swordmaster and I have deemed you worthy to carry this relic. Samus of the Chozo, holder of Power, you are indeed the one whom the Chozo deemed to carry this powerful item. Do be careful Samus as your true self lies with in deep sleep within darkness. Do not falter in the face of weakness and fear not your emotions trust in those whom you love and you will be strong no matter what."

After that last the voice faded and we were teleported back to the Chamber of Trials.

I was about to enter the next portal when I heard Samus remove her Power Suit.

Turning around I saw that she had laid down on the ground and had fallen asleep.

_She must be tired. Who wouldn't be tired after what we've done so far._ I thought as I saw the first portal closed by a door covering it.

I yawned and sat down against the wall near Samus.

I grabbed her up in my arms and fell asleep against the wall of the chamber.

Unfortunately sleep would not stay with me because a few hours later I awoke thinking that something was wrong.

I shook my head thinking that it was just my Wolf side and my Dragon side at war with each other.

At least that was what I thought before I looked into the small pool of shimmering liquid that was in the center of the chamber.

What I saw in the pool was the image of burning stone, a large dragon, and that Ridley guy.

_What could that mean?_ I asked myself before falling back asleep once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh Fianally... I had the chapter fully typed up but my 3 day login expired as I was trying to save it. I had it fully typed up again but my browser froze on me and I had to restart my comp... so FINALLY I got this chapter done for you guys.<strong> **hope you all enjoy it.**

**SHadowLordl: well now that this chapter is done next chapter will begin... and we will see what Link's vision means.**

**Chronicler: *looking at book of prophecies.* Hmm.**

**Shadow LordL: *looks over at the book and sees something of great horror and terror* O_O ... *gasps for breath... Falls backwards and passes out* X_X...**

***Chaos Samus drags Shadow Lordl out of the room by his neck as she was the one who knocked him out.***

**Chronicler: A darkness with in, to surface. The hero of swords, covered in wounds, lays in blood. The Corrupted one calls forth an army of true darkness. The one of Chaos brings forth true destruction. The Dragon of the Federation brings forth an army of true warriors. The Darkened mind of the Master Mind Brain arrives to fight for light... A planet soon split between three realms.**

**Well wonder what that prophecy could mean... hmm maybe... nah... Skywing want to take a crack at figuring it out?**


	16. Attack on Warfang

**Skywing Flame: well guys Shadow Lordl could not be here today for the beginning author notes so I guess that I'll have to fill in for him.**

**Chaos Samus bursts into the room and starts firing Var Beam shots at Skywing.**

**Chaos Samus: I'll get my revenge on you SKYWING FLAME! *Keeps firing Var Beam shots.***

**Skywing Flame: *Dodging Var Beam shots* Ah crap I thought all this was over with. *barely dodges a Var Missile that explodes and vaporizes the entire wall* Shadow lordl does not own Metroid, Zelda, or Spyro. *Starts running for his life.***

**Chaos Samus: *fires a Seeker Var Missile that hits Skywing Flame as he is running. The explosion puts the sun to shame.***

**Sun: T_T so bright...**

**The smoke clears and the brightness of the explosion fades.**

**Skywing Flame: _ (Passed out Anime Style.) *left arm twitches slightly as does his right leg***

* * *

><p>(Ridley's POV)<p>

I was feeling much better after the first day in that infirmary that these Mole's Cheetah's and Dragon's had.

Most of my healing was done through the use of those Red Crystals. Some how I was able to absorb them into my body, but some of the healing also came from the equipment that was brought in by Samus.

_Never thought that my enemy would be the one to help me. I never thought that she could be so... I don't know._ I was outside the Infirmary flying in the air now much to my own Space Pirates amazement.

Strange that they did not know that I could absorb the power of those crystals into my body.

As I flew through the air I suddenly realized that it was the third day after me and my Pirates were attacked by that Malefor.

"He nearly killed me and just very well could have. Why did he leave me nearly dead though... It makes no sense. Every time I wound up in a fight it was with Samus and she usually killed me without hesitation." I was speaking my thoughts out loud when a loud bell tolled.

I looked to the north wall, which looked to be in slight disrepair. _As if they had been attacked before._ I thought.

Flying to the north wall I noticed that the Guardian dragons were already there as well as a golden furred cheetah.

Upon landing I was going to ask what was going on but then I caught sight of some ugly looking creatures far in the distance and all of them making their way towards the city rather fast.

I also saw what seemed to be siege towers as well as a battering ram.

_So this is an attack on the city. _I thought as the few pieces of my armor began to glow with the rage I felt towards these creatures.

(Space Pirate General's POV)

Lord Ridley had been looking better after the first day but he was still unconscious till the third day after we were attacked.

I had my assistant with me to record the events of each day I also had the science team to repair whatever pieces of armor that we had.

Most of the armor was beyond repair while others were still in perfect working order but at the moment we were anticipating an attack and had set up heavy guard detail along each of the walls.

We did not know that the dragons, and moles had done much the same only one cheetah dared to be part of guard detail... I believe that his name was Hunter of Avalar.

Letting out what would have been a sigh for us Space Pirates I opened the Electronic log book to record a few events when suddenly we heard the peeling toll of the north bell tower.

_So we're under attack. _I thought just as my assistant nearly froze.

I motioned for the Space Pirate to follow me and quickly, to the north wall.

Upon reaching the north wall we saw Lord Ridley along with Guadian Dragons and other dragons as well as a few moles.

We also saw the cheetah named Hunter who was staring out across the plains to the northern wasteland.

It was Lord Ridley who spoke though as if to end the oppressive silence.

"They are approaching fast they also have siege towers and a battering ram. It seems that we are facing odds of twenty to one. Heh I like those odds."

Lord Ridley seemed a little more confident suddenly but then he gave an order to the Snipers.

"All sniper units aim sharp and aim well. Pick your targets and take them down. A single shot to the head should do them quite nicely." he said with a smirk.

I was surprised that he would actually give our sharp shooters an order to attack, usually the snipers did not get orders.

Making my way to the top of the wall I stood beside Ridley and gazed out across the landscape that was slowly turning into a black mass of those ugly creatures called Grublins.

"This is what we are up against. I guess we're going to defend this city correct?" I said in the native language of space pirates.

Lord Ridley did not respond instead he motioned for me to send a message to Samus' ship that was still in orbit.

_A message order to attack? Or was that to send a distress signal to bring in some form of reinforcements?_ I thought but did not care as I sent a double message.

One of the messages was an assistance order for the ship to assist in the defense of the city by attacking from space.

The second one was to send out a distress signal to alert either the other Space Pirates or others of the Federation.

I knew that they would both be heard and most likely be followed through with but I could not predict the future.

A great ball of fire hit the walls near the base and that was when the attack began.

Our snipers fired off several rounds of their beam weapons taking down countless numbers of those creatures.

The dragons, as well as Lord Ridley, took to the air and began using their breath attacks on the encroaching mass.

Me and the rest of the Space Pirates jumped from the battlements to the ground on the other side of the wall.

It was then that the Wrist Blade wielding team activated their weapons and the others of this group drew forth their own weapons of combat.

I did not move yet as I saw a falcon fly off towards the west and I could tell that Hunter was sending for assistance from his people.

(Spyro's POV)

I saw the city was about to be under attack but Ignitus told Cynder and me to stay till Samus and Link were done with their trial's.

I, being the kind of dragon to ignore orders, ran through a portal to Warfang with Cynder following close behind.

We had to defend Warfang from this attack.

Upon arriving we saw that the attack had already begun.

Space Pirates were everywhere, in the air blasting grublins down with their strange gun like weapons, on the ground wielding what looked like wrist blades, and others were atop the higher areas taking down grublins one at a time with a single shot.

I also noticed that a few Space Pirates were carrying what looked like a cannon up to the top of the battlements of the north wall.

Landing on the battlements I looked around to see what I could do to be of assistance while Cynder looked around being alert to the surroundings.

A few minutes later I heard one of the Space Pirates say something, thanks to the translator device that Samus had given me and Cynder we were able to tell what they said.

"Dread Class Turret number 2719-5 in place waiting for the other three turrets to be in place."

"Dread Class Turret?" I said curiously.

"Yes. The Dread Class Turret is by far one of our strongest turrets yet if we had of had it completed back on Tallon IV then Samus would not have been able to get to our main base of operations. As it is we had to wait a long time to get it up and operational and even then we still needed a few crucial components that we could not find anywhere. Apparently those components were found on this planet." Someone said behind Cynder and me.

I turned as did Cynder and we saw that it was the one named Ridley.

"So that turret is going to help us defend Warfang?" Cynder asked.

Ridley seemed to laugh at this and said, "Of course it is just wait till you see what it can do."

I shook my head in confusion just as a Siege Tower made it to the left of the wall.

Cynder and I made our way to it but suddenly it was shot down by a massive beam of energy that had a large object burning in the center of it.

The tower exploded and fell apart instantly killing the grublins that had started to get off of the tower and onto the walls.

Apparently this Turret was stronger than the Mole's cannon that only fired smooth boulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no... the attack on Warfang has begun. Samus and Link are not there to lend a hand. Looks like it will have to be up to Spyro, Cynder, the dragons, the moles, and the Space Pirates to defend Warfang till Samus and Link show up.<strong>

**Chaos Samus lifts Skywing Flame up off the ground and just starts walking towards the north wall of Warfang.**

**Skywing Flame is then tossed into the mass of Grublins only to be horrifyingly disfigured by the creatures.**

***Shadow Lordl wakes up* What hit me... and why is Skywing Flame nothing more than a puddle of red mush.**

***Skywing Flame falls out of the sky* I'm not dead... surprisingly.  
><strong>


	17. Warfang Defense

**Shadow Lordl: Go Away...**

**Hermit: Oh come now boy you can't keep the future of this story hidden forever.**

**Chaos Samus: I believe that my Master said to LEAVE! *dark evil voice* I will make you leave or else you will vanish mysteriously if you do not.**

**Skywing Flame: I am glad that i do not have to worry about that. *after saying this he leaves*  
><strong>

**Hermit: Kill me if you wish but you can not hide the truth. The future rests upon the those two within the Chamber of Trials.**

**Shadow Lordl: *Blasts the old Hermit with an ice beam shot.***

***everyone looks to Shadow Lordl and sees that he is wearing what looks like the Power Suit.***

**Shadow Lordl: It's a replica I can use most all the beams but some of the upgrades I can not use like the Morph ball for instance.**

**Sparx: Shadow Lordl does not own Metroid, Spyro, or Zelda. Thank goodness to other wise we would all be doomed by the hands of that Chaos Samus.**

**Chaos Samus glares at Sparx and freezes him in a sphere of cryogenic ice.**

**Chaos Samus: It's only temporary. It will last for only five minutes. Long enough to finish this chapter.**

***Skywing Flame walks in and looks around the area wondering if he will be attacked by Chaos Samus again.***

**Chaos Samus notices Skywing Flame walk into the room. She walks over to him and hugs him before walking off with a suggestive and seductive walk.**

**Shadow Lordl: O_O ... *shivers*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

Upon waking up the morning of the next day, I supposed it to be the next day because there were crystals glowing with the radiant orange red of a rising sun.

I admired the color of the crystals for a bit when suddenly my stomach growled out of hunger.

"Where are we to get some food around here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Do not worry about food, young ones, because I will supply you with food."

I turned around just as Samus rolled to a crouching position with her Paralyzer aimed at the one who spoke.

We saw that it was Ignituse, The Chronicler, who had spoken.

Samus lowered her Paralyzer out of relief and stated that it was a reaction, to which Ignitus only laughed and asked us what we wanted.

I did not know what Samus wanted but I felt like eating some goat stew.

I stated as such and Ignitus laughed as I asked him if he would bring us back a single cooked goat.

He left and I began pulling out a few of the cooking utensils that I had with me.

A small pot, a large wooden spoon, a knife (or I could use my sword), and a few containers that I got from Samus' ship that held the other ingredients that I would need.

Samus used a small fusion of the Ice Beam and Plasma Beam to fill the small pot up with some boiling water, that was still boiling five hours later.

I then open the containers that held the other ingredients, Carrots, potato's, spices, and other such items.

I then began cutting up the carrots and potato's to put into the boiling water when Ignitus showed up with the cooked goat.

"Medium rare just so you know." He said just as Samus took her sword and hacked off a few chunks of it.

The pieces she cut off she handed to me, to which I pulled pieces of meat off and put them into the pot of _STILL_ boiling water.

_Wow that Ice Beam and Plasma Beam fusion can produce a hot spring. _I thought when i noticed something different about Samus.

She turned back around to cut a few more chunks of meat off of the goat carcase and I noticed that, instead of the protusions that were to be wings, she had full blown dragon wings that were the color of her jumpsuit.

I noticed that the wings were kind of a feathery style instead of the leather like style of a normal dragons wings.

When Samus turned around and the wings framed her face and body I felt like I was seeing a being of great beauty.

Samus smiled at me before turning her head to look at her wings to which she smiled at as if she were thinking of something from her past.

I heard her faintly whisper something that sounded like, "Thank you Grey Voice."

Not knowing who this Grey Voice was I simply busied myself with finishing up the stew to which it was nearly done.

"Just another minute." I said quietly.

It was during this minute that I realized that something was different about myself as well.

Craning my head around to look behind me I noticed that I had wings on my back but these wings were not the forest green of the scales that already covered my body.

Instead they were the color of my wolf form and seemed to have a fur like pattern.

I shook my head and poured out some of the stew into the bowls I had already set out for me and Samus.

(Samus' POV)

Link's cooking was limited to only this one kind of stew but I enjoyed it anyways because it tasted good no matter how it was made.

As we ate I felt that these wings on my back felt natural, as if I should have had them since being infused with Chozo DNA back on Zebes.

The way they looked was exactly like the feather like appearance of Grey Voice's feathers.

As for Link's wings they looked the color of his wolf form only a little different.

After we were finished eating we were about to continue the rest of the trial's when Ignitus stopped us.

"What is it Ignitus?" I asked.

"Warfang is under attack and it does not seem to be going too well. Spyro and Cynder are already there. Ridley has sent out a message for your ship to aid in the battle and also to send out a distress signal. The Space Pirates have set up many new fortifications to defend the city but something is not right. Something tells me that you two are needed back at the city. Do not worry I will see to it that you two get all the pieces of the item you have been collecting. Now go. Hurry back to Warfang and defend the city from Malefor's dark army."

Ignitus' voice seemed strained for some reason but I did not argue as Link and I jumped through the Warfang portal.

Once we arrived at Warfang we activated our Power Suits so that we would not be injured to badly in the midst of the battle.

Upon activating mine I got a message that stated that the Space Jump had been augmented.

I was able to use my wings as part of the Space Jump.

The first thing Link and I were going to do was figure out how to use our wings so that we could be of more help.

The whole thing took at least an hour or so but we finally managed to get the hang of flapping our wings till finally we were able to fly.

This new capability proved to be very useful for me as I was now able to rain down destruction upon the invading army.

Link, on the other hand, had other ideas.

Instead of assisting from the air he would perform some dive bomb tactics that would take down several enemies at once.

We flew to the north wall and saw that the Space Pirates were using ever single weapon that they could muster up from the depths of their own arsenal.

I saw Ridley on the ground and noticed that he was covered with Phazon now.

_Omega Ridley. I hope that he still has his mind in one piece still. _I thought landing on the battlements just as a massive beam of energy shot down from the sky killing several of the grublin's that were marching towards the city.

Below I could see Cheetah's Moles, and Space Pirates all fighting these grublins and killing several of them only for several more to replace the ones they had killed.

I leaped into the air just second before getting a communication message from...

"Well Samus. Never thought that I would see the day that you would send out a distress signal but it looks like your judgement was correct. What's the deal with all these creatures fighting along side the Space Pirates?"

"Heh. Admiral Castor Dane. Been a while hasn't it, but this is no place for pleasantries. Link and I will be there shortly to inform you on the situation. Oh and I would suggest that you not be afraid of our new appearance." I said getting a laugh in response.

"Samus I await any information that you have on the situation. Just get here quickly alright." Dane said before ending the communication.

Shortly after Link and I were surrounded by a beam of light from my ship.

A few minutes later we were on board the GFS Olympus.

Two federation troopers instantly drew their weapons and aimed for us I simply looked at them for a moment as if to tell them that they did not scare me at all.

Apparently this nearly scared them because no sooner had they raised their weapons did Link vanish from behind me and disarm them from behind.

"Next time ask a simple question before raising your weapons. For example 'Friend or Foe?' " Link said in a serious tone.

I never knew that Link could move so fast but I guess that was to be expected seeing as he was used to having to make such quick movements.

Grabbing up the Data Disc that was on my ship, Link and I made our way to the bridge where we were to meet up with Admiral Castor Dane.

Before reaching the bridge we were asked to go through a contamination chamber.

We did so and I was surprised to see that it did not detect any Phazon or any other contamination.

Despite the fact that Link and I had come into contact with Phazon and another substance called Dark Poison, no form of contamination was detected.

_Must be due to our transformation. The Phazon and Dark Poison may have become a part of our very physical being that it will not be picked up by a contamination scan. _I thought just before heading on to the briefing room to inform Dane about the current events.

Upon getting to the briefing room we were confronted by Dane and the Aurora unit of the ship.

"What in the name of the Aurora Unit's are you?" Dane practically yelled surprised by mine and Link's new appearance.

I simply raised my Arm Cannon up and lowered it just so that he would know that it was me.

Apparently he understood as he apologized shortly afterwards, "Uh sorry Samus, Link. I was surprised by your new... uh.. appearance..."

"Please Dane you were not surprised at all. Just wondering what new alien life form had appeared on your ship." I said this while placing the data disc into the briefing terminal.

At this the Aurora Unit vanished and displayed a video feed of the events that had occurred up to the war raging on down on the planet.

A few hours later Dane was silent but the Aurora unit spoke up.

"So the Space Pirates have stopped their crime wave after such a horrifying event. I thought that they would have stopped after you had defeated Ridley so many times. It seems that seeing their leader in such a state of near death has changed their ways. As for the Cheetah's and these other creatures. It all certainly seems like a strange planet indeed but what are we to do about it. This planet is not within Federation jurisdiction."

Dane only nodded when the doors opened.

"Well well. Pleasure meeting you here, Princess."

I nearly spun around to see who had entered but only one person called me that.

Link on the other hand spun around and had his sword drawn with in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like I brought someone from Other M into the story. heh My own stunt.<strong>


	18. Chaos Tank Retaliation

***Atop the central tower of Warfang.***

**Skywing Flame: Seriously what's wrong with Chaos Samus is she sick or something?**

**Shadow Lordl: Beat's me.**

***Link flies over head and lands atop the tower.* **

**Link: Can we get this chapter started? Warfang is being attacked right now you know.**

***A fire ball slams into the ground close by***

**Shadow Lordl: Yeah I guess we should get this chapter started.**

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

"Hmph. Anthony Higgs." I said turning around. "Last I saw you, you were making a full report to the federation about the bottle ship incident."

"Yeah I managed to make the full report but might I say one thing. With everything that you do there seems to be ten mountains of paper work to go with it. Honestly the BSL incident. The destruction of Zebes. Does every place you go to explode in a cataclysmic explosion that leaves nothing behind to be studied?" Anthony said.

I smiled and motioned for Link to put his sword away, "Well, Anthony, I recently visited his planet..." I motioned to Link who was now standing with the intention to draw his sword if he needed to. "and it didn't explode in a cataclysmic explosion. Now I am visiting this planet here and from the way it seems Dane is not going to go against regulations or the Federation United Planet's Charter for that matter. The beings on that planet down there need our help in protecting their city from those creatures." I said all this calmly.

"Well, Samus, I can agree with you. There are times when one must go against regulations, orders, and even superior officers just to do what's right. That's what you were doing on the BSL station, Samus. Though you were also following orders of a different kind. Heh whatever I'll help you whether the stiff here does or not." Anthony said signifying that Dane was in fact a stiff.

"Thank's Anthony. At least there are some people like you in the federation. I just wish there were others." I said when suddenly Link motioned to me.

I walked over to Link only for him to show me a message that he had gotten.

_So the Grublins are about to over run the front lines. That's not good._ I thought before walking back over to Anthony and Dane.

"Alright Anthony we could use your troops down there to strengthen the front lines. Dane if you do not decide to go against your whole regulation protocol computerized mentality then when all of this is over with. BELIEVE ME... I _WILL_ come back here and personally freeze you in a sphere of cryogenic ice from my Ice beam." I turned instantly with a shocked Anthony staring wide eyed before shaking his head and muttering something about another five mountains of paperwork.

Link followed after me without so much of a glance back or a single question or anything.

I smiled as I noticed Anthony following behind us.

"Alright, Samus, my troops and I will be down there in a matter of minutes. You can count on us to defend these beings. I only have one question. Why are we allied with the Space Pirates now?" Anthony asked.

"I could tell you but it would make better sense to watch the video that was recorded by the Space Pirates themselves." I said stepping underneath my ship with Link standing beside me.

We were taken aboard my ship and I sent the video data to Anthony just as he was getting aboard a separate ship.

The on-board computer, of my ship, piloted the ship out of the docking bay and flew down towards the planet where Link and I were dropped off and the ship began it's assault upon the grublin mass with it's limited arsenal of weapons.

Link and I took to the air and began our own assault on the grublin army till we came across an elite Gigas Grublin Hero.

_Crap._ I thought as the thing swung it's massive club around as if it were nothing more than a paper weight.

I charged up a fusion of the Plasma Beam and the Wave Beam and fused that with my missiles.

The end result was a beam of Wave beam energy and the plasma beam fire, all of which fused together forming a deadly beam.

After firing that massive beam I noticed that Anthony Higgs' soldiers were on the ground fighting the grublin masses.

Just then I heard a loud roar over head along with the guttural screeches of Space Pirates, all this just before getting a message from Ridley.

"Samus we are going to perform a special assault strike on these creatures are you and Link able to help us out?"

My response was a simple yes just as Link finished off another few hundred grublins.

I looked around for a bit before noticing some tank like vehicles with the Space Pirate's Dread Class Turret mounted to the tops of them.

Just then I knew what they were planing so I decided to join in on this by fusing almost all of my beams together.

All except for the Light Beam, Ice Beam, Master Beam, and the Golden Beam

This beam fusion gave me something new.

^Chaos Beam Unlocked: The power of this beam is unmatched in destructive power except by the forgotten Var Beam. Obliterate your foes with a single shot. Charged shots of this beam can also drain enemies of their energy thus replenishing your own.^

_A powerful beam only rivaled in destructive power by the forgotten Var Beam... I am not sure I like this beam but at the moment we need destructive power._ I thought without realizing that my Power Suit had turned a darker coloration of black and orange, and the cyan runes turned blood red.

I dropped to the ground and began firing off single shots of this Chaos Beam, which, indeed, was destructive as it ripped through thousands of those Grublins.

It even tore the elite Gigas Grublin Hero in half killing it instantly.

I made sure that I did not harm any allies with this beam and was able to keep my eyes on everyone around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the Great Space Pirate Assault. Read and Review. "Now!" an explosion goes off and several grublins go flying through the air.<strong>

**Shadow Lordl: Snake! when did you get here?**

**Snake: I was here the entire time. Managed to get behind their ranks and set a few explosives to kill off more of them.**

**Samus: Well you should be careful. I could end up hitting you with this Chaos Beam.**

**Link: Anyways we should get back to the fight... Snake you stay here Samus and I will handle this. We may pay you a visit some time in the future.**

**Snake: Feh alright fine. But you two had better stay alive or else...**

**Skywing Flame: Uh where's Chaos Samus?**

**Shadow Lordl: I... do not know.**

**Sparx: That does not matter right now what matters is getting people to review this story so hurry up and post this chapter already.**

**Read review and all that.  
><strong>


	19. Chaos Form

**Shadow Lordl: Well here we are people a chapter where some unexpected events are going to occur**. **The Space Pirates are making their move, Samus has unlocked a new beam, something is about to happen to Link, and also Ignitus manages to get the remaining parts of that one item that Link and Samus were looking for.**

**Skywing Flame: So are Link and Samus going to become pure dragons in this chapter?**

**Shadow Lordl: Dude what's with you and dragons. *Looks at Skywing Flame and sees that his whole body is covered with several dragon tattoos, piercings, and other dragon styled objects.* Dude... you need help.**

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

While Samus was vaporizing thousands of grublins I was in the air lending support by firing Bombos Arrows from my Plasma Arrow Gun, which had the capability of firing arrows that were not covered with Plasma.

The bombos arrows were a mix of Plasma, Wave, and Master beam once the arrow hit a target or hit the ground it exploded in a fiery explosion that incinerated all the creatures with in a radius of fifteen feet.

I did not see the gravity sphere flying at me nor did I see the arrows that were flying with it but I dodged the arrows but got hit by the gravity sphere.

I plummeted to the ground where I was laying on the ground defenseless.

My wings were plastered to the ground as if they weighed a ton.

I could not even move a single muscle due to them feeling like they weighed as much as a goron.

It was at this moment that I realized that my Power Suit had also been deactivated and the grublins decided to attack.

They came at me wielding swords, spears, clubs, and many other types of weapons and they began to stab me and beat me with those very weapons.

(Samus' POV)

As I was firing the Chaos Beam at masses of grublins only to see thousand more fill the gap I saw Link fall to the ground and become surrounded by Grublins.

I thought that he could defend himself from the hoard but I did not see him get back up.

I was starting to worry when suddenly I heard Spyro yell and point to the Volcano in the distance.

Activating my scan visor I found out that the creature was called a Golem and it was being controlled by three clusters of dark crystals, two on it's neck and one on it's head.

I was prepared to kill the thing when the grublins began to retreat.

It was then that I saw what I did not want to see.

I ran over to the bloodied and beaten body and sure enough... it was Link.

"Link no... Link speak to me. Please Link... Please... you can't die... Not like this." I begged and pleaded but got no answer.

I started to cry, which was not like me at all, when suddenly something in my mind snapped.

It felt like the mindlessness of the SA-X and the dark corruption of Dark Samus both fused as one.

I had no idea what was going on with me as I began to scream out in both rage and pain.

That scream turned into a roar of fury then I could not recall anything other than a message on my visor saying

^Chaos Form activated^

(Chaos Samus' POV)

Turning from the bloodied corpse of Link I looked towards the retreating grublin mass and growled out, "Where are you slime going. You will all die here for what you have done."

My vision was blood red both naturally and because of the Visor that covered my face.

I charged up my arm cannon when a message appeared on it saying ^Var Beam Discovered: This beam is so powerful that it can level cities with a single non charged shot, Destroy WHOLE planets with fully charged shots.^

I fired the Var Beam energy that was half charged and watched ass the ground was torn up be the massive beam of energy that was released.

The grublins and other creatures that were in the way of the beam were instantly vaporized in the wake of the beam while the ones close to it were burnt to ashes.

Others were injured badly while still others were still perfectly fine.

I began firing off several rounds of the Var Beam at the grublin masses till it seemed like they would never recover from the total devastation.

This opted the Golem to come right towards me, which I was hoping would happen.

It began to attack me but I flew into the air and blasted it's head with a single half charged shot that vaporized it's whole upper body leaving nothing of it behind.

I then took off after the retreating grublins killing more of them as I chased after them when suddenly could not go any further, as if something were holding me back.

I turned around and saw a length of chain going from my back to where the beaten corpse of Link was laying on the ground.

I noticed the ever so familiar appearance of the claw shot that he had.

Apparently he was still alive but not for very much time and he was using the last of his strength to stop me.

"How Dare You!" I shouted when suddenly I was trapped inside of a sphere of Earth, Ice, Electricity, and Fire.

(Spyro's POV)

Samus had suddenly changed after seeing Link's body on the ground bloodied and beaten.

She had changed completely.

Her Power Suit had turned to a dark Black and orange with red twilit runes running along the arm's and body of it.

Her Arm Cannon turned a dark greenish red with claw like protrusions sticking out over the opening of the barrel.

the color of her visor looked like it was blood red with a single silver streak going horizontally across the visor.

I then notice that her wings were black and orange with nine red twilit runes running up across the feather like wings.

On top of her head were a pair of black and red dragon horns rising up from the helmet.

I had no idea what had happened but suddenly she almost did not care about anyone's life except to get revenge on the death of Link.

Upon reaching Link's body Cynder and I saw that he was not dead yet but going through the last of his transformation, but he had enough strength in him to fire one Claw Shot from his Plasma Arrow Gun at Samus.

After the claw latched onto Samus' back, and she turned to see what was keeping her from pursuing the already defeated grublin army, I encased her in an imprisoning sphere of my four elements.

This held her for some time but I could not tell how long seeing as after she was sealed with in the elemental sphere four Space Pirates came by carrying what looked like a stasis tank.

They put Samus and the sphere of elemental energy into the stasis tank and started heading back towards Warfang.

Cynder and I carried the still changing body of Link back to the infirmary where he could be healed.

From there I headed over to the council tower and went into the basement where I saw Ridley and a few Space Pirates standing around a stasis tank that held what seemed like a black and orange dragon with cyan twilit runes stretching from head to tail.

I noticed that the dragons wings were gray in coloration but had a feathery like appearance.

At this moment I realized that it was Samus I was looking at and noticed what seemed like a fusion of her normal visor mixed with a three pronged star like patter that was in the same cyan coloration as the runes.

two points of it went above each of her eyes and the third one went straight down her muzzle and stopped.

I also noticed that on her front legs were spike like protrusions that looked like they could be used as weapons.

I saw that her right foreleg was more of a grey color like her Arm Cannon.

I began looking around this area when Ridley stopped me and said, "This place is to remain a secret Spyro. The reason we set this place up here is so that we could get back to crafting some of our equipment that was lost when Malefor attacked us. Do not worry about Samus she will be fine. My Space Pirates are examining the Power Suit to see if it can be altered to fit her Dragon form and so far they have not made any progress. May hap the Chozo built in some sort of Auto Form Bio Matrix that would allow the Suit to form to her appearance when ever her physical appearance changed."

I looked at Ridley for a moment before looking back at the dragon in the stasis tank that was Samus and I left heading to mine and Cynders room.

On the way I had a few other plans than to just go straight to sleep.

I stopped by a jewelers and bought a simple necklace that had a bright green gem as the main piece the chain was gold in coloration as well.

After getting the necklace for five blue gems I also got a Spirit Gem ring that I knew Cynder would like.

The next thing I decided to get was a collection of different flowers, which I got from the garden.

After all of this I made my way back to mine and Cynders room where I had a mole to prepare a good meal and have it waiting before Cynder got back.

It had not been twenty minutes till Cynder walked in and saw the meal on the table.

(Cynder's POV)

As I entered mine and Spyro's room I noticed that Spyro was sitting at the table with a few candles burning.

On the table was what seemed like a roasted deer that smelled like it was cooked with the finest of herbs and spices.

I walked towards the table and saw the spot where I was going to be sitting, which was across from Spyro.

Upon the cushion I could see a small cloth covered box and a necklace with a fairly large green gem as the main part of it.

I was curios about the small box but left it alone so that I could put the necklace on and enjoy the meal that Spyro had obviously ordered.

It was at this moment that I noticed the flowers on the table.

_A collection of all my favorite flowers. What is he up to..._ I thought just as his tail swung out and wrapped around the small box.

We then began to eat the deer but I was wary of what was going on.

_What is he up to?_ I thought before he opened the small cloth covered box to reveal a blue spirit gem set into a golden ring.

I was shocked at the beauty of it and also at what his next words were.

"Cynder... I love you... More than simple words can ever say... I have been hearing this voice in my head that sounds like you but it is a whisper and it's been bothering me. I want to know what it is saying."

I was not sure what to think of that last but I could hardly think of anything at this moment.

I walked around the table and wrapped my wings around him and whispered "I love you. Spyro."

(Malefor's POV)

"GRAAHHHH! That annoying huntress and her swordsman are both causing me so much trouble. Especially that female huntress. She's the one who nearly decimated my army. If it weren't for that swordsman holding her back then surly my whole army would have been vaporized." Malefor growled and roared in furious rage as he paced back and forth with in his new fortress that was the Space Pirates ship.

He had had it repaired and fixed up to suit him, meaning a bunch of traps that would deal some serious injury to anyone who wondered into them.

He also made use of the Space Pirates own equipment by setting up a few of the Dread Class Defense Turrets in the corridors and in some of the larger chambers.

He even had some of the grublins learn how to operate the thing so that he could have it flying in the air like a fortress.

He remained on the top floor of the ship while the grublins and other creatures maintained the workings of the rest of the ship.

"After I get my revenge on that Purple fool and that traitorous black dragoness. I'll go after those two new comers and maybe even their friends who are making their way to Warfang right now." Malefor said with a sick and twisted grin as he laughed at the thought.

"And perhaps I'll have a use for you... Phazos." with this last bit a seven foot humanoid looking being walked in only this being looked to be wearing a Power SUit much like Samus'.

However this Power Suit came with a dark Master Sword, a fully functioning Arm Cannon, and magic abilities that equaled the three goddesses of Hyrule.

"You forget yourself Malefor. It is I who has a use for you. I have given you more power like you wanted and thus I expect you to follow through with your side of the deal. Now get to work on it I'll be waiting for a full report back at the Dark Crystal Chamber." with that Phazos left leaving an angry Malefor behind who growled in a low guttural tone that sounded like that of an angry beast.

"I'll free myself of that deal Phazos. And when I do I'll send something in your direction." Malefor said in an angered tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh crap... now this is the chapter I was waiting for. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE! well i know what's going on but you guys are wondering what's going on. well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Skywing Flame: FINALLY... It's about time you turned them into *gets pelted by a rock and is knocked out*.**

**Shadow Lordl: Can't have him ruining any part of the story now can I? anyways read and review if you would please. By the way Samus will be able to go into Chaos Mode, or Hyper Mode (these are her two Fury modes If she activates Hyper Mode and she builds up her Fury mode again and activates it while still in Hyper Mode then she will go into Chaos Mode... I'll show this in a later chapter.). hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

Review please.**  
><strong>


	20. Chasing Samus

**Well we saw something big happen last chapter. Samus turned into Chaos Samus (that would explain why Chaos Samus did not appear in the Author notes of the last few chapters.)... Phazos has made it's appearance. The hunters from Corruption are going to show up soon... may not be in this chapter but some time or other.**

**Shadow Lordl: *picks up a sheet of paper and start reading through it.* ALright let's see... ... ... ok so we are up to a point where there is going to be some major problems rising up for our hero's to face off against. So what shall we put into this chapter hmmm...**

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

I awoke a few minutes later to the site of a mole carrying some red crystal like gems.

The mole seemed to be straining and seemed to be bringing them towards me.

Struggling I managed to sit up, which felt strange all of a sudden.

I was told to lay back down and that I needed to heal some more.

My response to that was simple.

"I feel perfectly fine." I said before getting up to stand on my feet only to fall forwards and catch myself with my hands.

I opened my eyes after the catching myself and saw that my hands were no longer hands but instead dragon like front legs.

_So the transformation is complete._ I thought when suddenly I remembered Samus.

"Where's Samus?" I asked only to get no reply from the moles.

"Where's Samus?" I asked again but in more of a fierce tone that caused my triforce piece to glow.

I still did not get an answer and was about to ask again, only in a roar, when a golden furred cheetah and a Space Pirate appeared.

The Space Pirate spoke first saying something that I could not understand.

I shook my head when the cheetah began to speak and I could not understand him either.

It all sounded like garbled racket.

I then reared up onto my hind legs and placed my right paw over the triforce emblem that was on my chest scales to activate my Power Suit.

The Suit activated and I was encased in the bright green glow of the light.

The light faded and I was still in my dragon form but a Visor came down over my eyes and the helmet surrounded most all of my head but I could not tell if the rest of the Power Suit was equipped or not.

So I walked over to a mirror and looked into it and saw that I was wearing the Power Suit only it was Dragon Armor.

A plating covered my back and chest that looked like the green color of my Power Suit, On my front forelegs were two bracers that were also green.

A few minutes of looking at my new appearance I was greeted with a message on the Visor of my helmet.

^Dragon Transformation complete: Abilities consist of mostly Elemental charged melee attacks. Breath attacks consist of Fire, Ice, Earth, and Wind. Twilit abilities consist of teleportation and transformation.^

I shook my head at this when the Space Pirate spoke up saying, "I can take you to Samus. She is in the central tower."

I nodded to the Space Pirate before looking outside and saw that it was twilight.

Smiling I activated my ability to use the Twilit portals and created one that would take me from the infirmary to the central tower.

Upon arriving at the central tower I saw a tall armored person standing in front of the doors.

I made my way to the armored person and said, "Anthony would you let me enter?"

Anthony Higgs was already shocked at my sudden appearance from that cloud of black twilit particles but he was even more so shocked to see that I was a dragon.

A few minutes passed and he nodded before saying, "I'll let you enter Link. When Samus sent me that warning about there being some sort of air borne transformative substance I did not believe her. Till, of course, I had some of my team collect air samples and send them to the science team aboard the G.F.S.O. The findings proved that there was such a substance."

After Anthony stepped aside and opened the large oak doors he said, "You'll find Samus down the stairs to your right."

I nodded and went down the stairs and through a door at the bottom of the stairs.

Upon entering I saw a dragoness suspended in a stasis tank the dragonesses wings looked to be a gray feather like form while her tail blade looked like four ivory...

"SAMUS!" I practically screamed out.

I then started for thee tank when suddenly I was stopped by Ridley.

"Hold it right there, Link. Samus is in no condition to be brought out of that stasis tank. Her brain waves are still in a state of chaos. We are trying to find a way to realign her brain waves to normal levels but so far we've had no luck."

I used a twili portal and went right passed Ridley.

Upon reaching the tank I raised up onto my hind legs and put my front legs against the glass walls of the tank.

One of the Space Pirates stepped forwards to forcefully drag me away but I growled at him and Ridley told the Space Pirate to leave me alone.

I stood there leaning against the glass tank looking at Samus' dragon form when suddenly a flash of azure blue eyes appeared.

A few moments later and those same azure blue eyes appeared again but this time they stayed open.

I smiled at Samus in the tank when suddenly she let out a loud roar that caused massive bubbles to form in the liquid of the tank.

It was at this instant that I shattered the tank with a well aimed Earth fist.

The glass went everywhere as did the liquid but Samus was out cold in the center of what was left of the Stasis tank.

I lowered my head and nuzzled the side of hers and whispered, "Samus. Samus it's me Link. Please Samus come back to me."

I said this with all the emotion that I could muster when a growling snarl came back saying, "Your an imposter. Link died on the field of battle. He stopped me from avenging his death. YOU ARE NOT LINK!"

I stumbled back as Samus jumped to her feet and let out a shrill roar of anger and pain before she vanished in a flurry of twilit particles.

The shear force of her anger was enough to stun everyone in the room, but not me, I got to my feet instantly and began to follow her by using the Twilight Portal she created.

I managed to catch up to her and also tackled her to the ground.

At this she threw me off and roared at me before saying, "Leave me alone you imposter. Link is dead."

She teleported away again but I followed after her once more.

This time we were at a place that echoed with the power of ancient magic.

I tackled her again and she threw me off once more and yelled, "Do that again and I WILL kill you!" She teleported away once more.

I followed again this time we were in the catacomb ruins of some old mountain fortress.

Upon emerging from the Twilight Portal and somehow transformed into my wolf form and tackled Samus once again.

This time when Samus threw me off she roared at me and said, "That's it. You've just ended your life."

I only smiled before reverting to my dragon form and said, "Well then let's do this Samus. Let's fight... Just like the old days during the Smash Tournaments."

This threw her off for a moment before she said, "How do you know of that. Who are you?"

I smiled and said, "I'm Link, Samus." I then raised up my right fore paw and showed her the Triforce emblem on the back of it.

She stumbled backwards before her eyes flashed red with fury.

I knew that this was going to end with both of us being horribly beaten and bruised before realization fell upon her but I did not mind it one bit.

_If there is one way to get to her it's through combat. Back during the smash tournaments I was the only one who could provide her with a major challenge. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright got this one done... well next chapter is going to show a BIG FIGHT... grab your popcorn and you soda's for the fight scene cause it is going to be BIG.<strong>

anyways Read Review and all that good stuff.


	21. A Battle to Save Samus

**OK guys I think I have got the solution to my big fight between Link and Samus. thing is it's going to be something of a paradox. no not a time paradox but a paradox of physical shape. anyways here's the chapter. hope you guys like it.**

**(Btw I'll be using the Wii version of Twilight Princess for the locations... seeing as that's the version I've got.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

As Samus and I squared off I hummed a distinct tune that I had heard in the Temple of Time.

Suddenly Samus and I were engulfed by some kind of bright light.

I looked around but saw nothing, only heard a voice.

"Your song has been heard thus I will take you two back to a time when you were once human."

The light vanished and we opened our eyes to find ourselves in West Hyrule Field.

This was a good thing seeing as this area was vast enough for the entire Galactic Federation Ship Olympus plus the Galactic Federation Ship Valhalla along with all federation troopers lined up for battle.

I looked at Samus and saw that she was human again or at least mostly human. She still had the wings and tail of a dragon she also had the horns of one as well.

Suddenly her Power Suit turned to it's normal orange red color while I was wearing a forest green tunic with the Master Sword and Hylian shield.

I did not know what was going on till Samus fired a missile at me. I used one of the hidden skills to deflect the missile back at Samus upon whom it exploded.

Samus went flying backwards and slid on the ground for a few feet before she came to a stop. She got back to her feet and started running towards me till the speed booster kicked in.

I reached into my pack equipped the iron boots and drew forth the ball and chain, this was going to get heavy after all.

I began swinging the Ball and Chain over my head and launched it at Samus' Speed boosting form. The result was Samus getting knocked to the ground before she could stop and jump to the sides or morph.

My hopes were getting up now that I would win this battle when suddenly she fired another missile at me at which I deflected back at her.

She began charging her Arm Cannon and just as the missile got close to her she jumped out of the way of it with a slight green trail of light following her.

_Crap she knows how to sense attack movement and evade it quickly._ I thought just before realizing that there was a super missile heading right for me.

I countered it by firing five bomb arrows and setting a bombling on the ground while the smoke was still thick in the air.

The bombling did as it was supposed to and crawled across the ground and exploded rather quickly.

Smoke cleared, vision got better, and I saw Samus laying on the ground. Walking towards her, which may not have been the best idea that I had, I saw that she was slowly transforming into a fox like form.

She jumped to her feet and leaped towards me with a fully charged Power Beam shot. I was not able to dodge the attack thus I found myself on the ground with a glowing hot sphere of energy in my face.

Instantly I was hit by said sphere of energy and I felt my own life drop by five full hearts.

I also saw that her Power Suit was jet black with blood red twili runes running along the whole of it.

At that moment I knew that this battle was not going to be an ordinary battle, it was going to be a battle of true power and courage.

I knew by some strange means that this battle would test my courage in ways that a normal person would not be able to fathom. I even began to question myself and asked myself.

"Will I be able to harm Samus in hopes of bringing her back?" It was at that moment that she fired a Power Beam Shot at me but I deflected it with the Master Sword.

She sent it back at me by firing another Power Beam shot into it making it bigger and faster.

This went on for a little while till finally it hit her knocking her back a little ways as if she had just got hit by one of her Super Missiles.

"Samus. I know your still in there. Please Samus come back to me. I don't want to fight you Samus." I said trying to get through to Samus.

The response I got was her firing a Super Missile at me which I blocked with the shield. The next thing I knew she jumped me knocking me to the ground and had the arm cannon in my face once more.

I struggled to get free and managed to do so after a little while and just mere seconds before she could even finish her attack.

I sheathed my sword, ran towards her, and stood there in her face before performing the Mortal Draw. She fell backwards and I could guess that she lost three energy tanks from that one attack mainly because she was temporarily stunned.

She got to her feet again and her beam weapon had changed. She was now firing the Wave Beam at me and I could barely dodge it due to it having the ability to home in on it's target.

I managed to deflect some of the shots with the Master sword but not all of them. I was still hit and electrocuted slightly but I did manage to figure something out. I ran my hand across the triforce emblem on my chest and was instantly encased in my Power Suit.

Now that I was using my Power Suit I decided to get a little crazy. I ran up to Samus, dodging every one of her beams, and I slammed my shield into her face before jumping over her performing a helm splitter and a back strike.

She turned to face me but I was already moving to perform a Back Slice. After that I scanned her and saw that she was getting dangerously low on energy. It was at that moment that I heard her say something.

"L-l-li-link... Help me..."

I looked at her and said, "I'll do my best." with that I deactivated her Power Suit with a single blunted strike from the Master Sword and I removed mine as well.

We were standing there her in her Zero Suit and me in my normal Hero's Tunic. After a few minutes she dropped to the ground and let out a loud scream of pain. Just then the area reverted back to an area west of the Mountain of Malefor, or as I called it the Mountain of Malefor Province. As the area reverted back to normal the light became that of twilight. Twilit particles rising into the air, perpetual near darkness all the time. I looked at myself and saw that I was in dragon form once again.

I lifted Samus onto my back and began teleporting back to Warfang where I hoped there would be some help for the two of us, mainly Samus.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoying the chapter? good cause I am sorry it took me so long to get this one up... had to go through and figure a way that I was going to make the combat scene good without messing it up any at all...<strong>


	22. New Apperance  Link KO

**Well I think that I have kept this story on hold for long enough... so without further delay I'll just get right to it... that is unless you want to see some one being tortured by Chaos Samus... meh whatever Here's the chapter... ... ...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Ridley) ...<p>

Once Link and Samus got back to Warfang I knew something bad had happened because of the look on Link's face. Something looked... off about him. It was not until I got a look at Samus and realized that she was suffering from something within.

Gathering together all the equipment I could I had my science officers get to work on figuring out what was bothering Samus at the moment. It was apparent that her mind was still in a state that thought Link was dead but the way she looked right now showed that she had just gotten beat badly.

Scientists went about gathering medical supplies when one of them tripped over something. As they fell a large red crystal flew from their hand and was heading right for Samus' Dragon form. As it got closer to her it instantly was absorbed into her body. A few seconds passed and most of the injuries seemed to vanish.

Upon seeing this I ordered the scouts to go find more of the red, green, blue, and purple gem clusters.

A few hours later presented a few crates full of each gem type. During that hour though the scientists had isolated what was causing Samus to be in such a state.

It was her attachment to Link that initiated the Chaos Mode and it was her own abilities that caused her to go into such a state.

Upon seeing this, and getting the gems that I asked for, I set about finding a way to mix the gems together in hopes of making something that would help her and possibly the other dragons as well.

Link assisted as much as he could, He even went as far as to using his own abilities to try and help Samus recover.

This was admirable to say the least but it could have made me sick. As it were I was dealing with several different compounds of energy restorative materials and the mixture I was making could turn out to be very unstable if things were not mixed properly.

(Inside Samus' mind)

Link was dead... he was dead... he had to be dead... Yet he's not dead...

"That one is an imposter... the real Link died during that battle... remember?" A sinister voice echoed sweetly.

"Yes I remember..." Samus' voice echoed in response.

"Good... the one you fought was an imposter and not the real Link... I can grant you the power you need to get revenge... just give in and I will grant you my power..." The sinister voice said as if it were smiling.

I wanted to give in to this sweet sounding voice... I wanted to believe it but yet there was a part of me that would not let me believe it... Call it my stubbornness or my strong will... Call it whatever you want but whatever it was It was fading quickly and this voice was going to take control of me.

"I want to believe you yet I just can't seem to do so... Something about the way you talk about Link is very... off putting..."

"I tell you nothing but truth... Link is dead and those responsible are trying to keep you from avenging his death... the one whom you fought against was not the real Link but an imposter who sought to calm your mind and take advantage of you." the sinister voice spoke calmly.

"As if anyone would be stupid enough to try that on me." I said looking around at the void within my mind when suddenly a blue light appeared...

"Samus..." This voice was gentle, calm, and calculative. "Samus I calculate a 95% chance that this entity which tries to convince you that Link is dead is up to no good at all. Calm the storm of your mind Samus... Link is alright... He is safe..."

This new voice did put my mind at ease which caused the other one to scream out in rage. Something was seeming to go right for a change.

"In the past there was a boy named Link... He was once my master... I have been sleeping for many eons waiting... During my sleep I sensed something great and dangerous rising up within the land. Now here I am talking with you... The entity that speaks to you is a wrathful shadow infused with the corruption and poison that burns within you. I calculate an 85% chance that you will be healed of this inner chaos... I will help you... I will become a part of you and leave my place as part of the Master Sword. The goddess had given me orders in the past and now... I register you as myself... now wake up... Wake up Samus..." the serene voice said.

I didn't wake up but asked the name of the voice. There was no response

(Link's POV)

Samus seemed to be waking up and yet there was something different yet familiar about her. Something seemed to change in her appearance for certain. Some how... she seemed a bit more graceful as her scales changed color... from what they once were they changed entirely. luminescent blue, light purple, red orange, while the horns and scales on her head remained in the color of a red blond coloring.

Her eyes opened and she turned to look at me. I had to pick my jaw back up off the floor. Even though she was a dragon, as was I, her face had that form that was calm serenity fused with mischief and her eyes... her eyes looked calculative and soul piercing. At that moment I felt like I had fallen in love with her in more ways than one. needless to say I passed out shortly after picking my jaw up off the ground.

(Samus' POV)

After waking up and looking at Link his jaw fell open and shortly after closing it he passed out. It was then that I looked at Ridley who grumbled to himself about something and walked off. The Space Pirates were apparently stunned about something. I paid it no mind seeing as in the past some were stunned to even see me walking through their base.

I got up off the table I was on and lifted Link up off the ground and started looking for a way out... that is till i realized that I could teleport with Twilit energy.

After teleporting out of the chamber Link and I appeared in a room chamber where I could leave Link. After depositing the out could hero on the pile of cushions I walked out the door and into the corridor where I encountered Spyro and Cynder.

"Oh Samus... Your alright. I thought that..." Cynder went silent as she saw Samus staring at the ground where Spyro was standing, now laying on the ground. "Well that's never happened before. Must've been exhausted." Cynder said.

"Hey Cynder what were you two doing up here?" I asked.

"Well. We WERE coming up here to get away from everything else. Those Federation guys are strict and the Guardians just seem to be getting along with them just fine. Truthfully we came up here to get some rest due to the battles we've been going into. Can't seem to get much sleep when these communicators are going off almost all the time." Cynder groused as she shook her head and neck causing the communicator to rattle and shift against her neck scales.

"I know how that is. Annoying isn't it?" I said with a slight smile.

Cynder nodded then asked, "May I drag Spyro in there? he must have been so tired as to collapse right here in the hall."

I stepped aside and opened the door and helped Cynder dragon the unconscious purple dragon into the chamber that I had just left Link in.

"You look beautiful by the way." Cynder said after we had placed Spyro on a few cushions away from Link.

This was a compliment that I had never really gotten from many people, or dragons for that matter. So I was pleasantly taken aback by it.

I smiled at the compliment just as Cynder collapsed beside Spyro and was instantly asleep.

Deciding to see what Cynder was talking about I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection and I instantly knew why Link passed out.

No longer were my scales a strange mix of dark colors and my body did not seem so bulky. My body was slender and sleek yet strong, I seemed more agile and graceful, my scales were of brighter colors luminescent blue, and light purple were on my shoulders and streaking down to my hind legs, red orange made up the main part of my scales but they were mixed in such a way that brought out my new features better. My neck spikes, crest, and horns were the same red blond that they had been but they now had faint twili runes on them and going down my back were the same runes.

All in all I was down right gorgeous by most definitions. I struck a pose of sorts and laughed about it and shortly heard a faint groan coming from Link, who must have been waking up, I struck yet another pose to get a better look at my new appearance. That was when I heard Link gasp, slightly choke then his head hitting the cushions again. I turned and saw that there was blood coming from his nose and the cushions were soaking it up.

If I had to guess how many hearts he had left I would have to say that he was down by nine hearts. I laughed and laid down on the cushions next to him and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep rather quickly just seconds after hearing the ever so familiar voice of federation marines, dragons, cheetahs, and moles all conversing about something.

* * *

><p><strong>well this was a long time in the working... sorry for the long horrifying wait.<strong>


	23. Spyro's Corruption

**Link: *looks in all directions.* Thanks man... thanks for making Samus drop dead gorgeous**

**Samus looks over at link and he drops to the floor with a nose bleed just from looking at Samus.  
><strong>

**me: heh heh... never thought that I'd see that result from someone... let's see... Link's life is now at... five hearts left... ok Samus quit doing that I don't want to end up using a fairy to revive him. Even though this is rather funny to see him pass out from looking at you.  
><strong>

**Samus: it is isn't it. One question though... why are you not affected?  
><strong>

**Me: well uh... that is a difficult... *An ethereal silver dragoness flys down out of nowhere and curls around me with a slight purr and rests her head on my shoulder*... this is why i'm not affected... this is Lana... my lovely dragoness love *smiles lovingly at the dragoness and nuzzles her face.  
><strong>

**Samus: oh... well that answers that.  
><strong>

**Unknow being: yeah yeah this guy does not own anything Metroid, Zelda, or Spyro related...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So what has happened with Samus?" Terrador asked.<p>

"She's recovered well. From the way things seem she is better than before. Although something did happen." Ridley said after pressing a few buttons on a control station computer for the Shield Barrier.

Terrador was silent for a moment the asked about what had happened.

"Her appearance has changed. She is... well... in regards of the dragon race... Whomever were to mate with her would be the luckiest dragon alive. You will just have to see her new appearance for yourself." Ridley said with a slight laugh as he walked over to another computer system.

He pressed a few buttons and operated a few controls, one of the cameras showed an imag mech unit crafted to resemble him.

"It's almost finished. In the past Robot Ridley was a complete failure. My Meta form was like wise useless but still formidable. Mech Ridley should be the ULTIMATE version of me. We've incorporated armor pieces that draw power from the gems that are simulated within a Crystal Chamber inside of it's body. So far the tests have proved positive in assumptions. A few more parts and a few more tests... It should be ready in two days."

Terrador looked at the monstrous machine and shook his head. This machine would be on the front lines being controlled from this chamber.

"Sometimes I wonder why Ignitus allows all of this." Terrador muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>(Spyro's POV)<p>

Upon waking up after falling asleep I looked around and noticed that there were two other dragons in the room. One was Link but the one next to him was a different dragoness completely. I did not recognize her and yet she looked familiar and quite beautiful. If it were not for the fact that Cynder had my heart already I would be after that dragoness.

I turned my head and saw that Cynder was laying beside me, I smiled, closed my eyes, and draped my wing over her. I don't know what happened but I still remained awake. Yet I could sense that something was not right.

"Something's not right."

I heard a familiar voice say. There was movement, then there was the sound of a door opening, next thing I heard was the sound of energy being gathered together. I woke up and saw that the other dragoness was gone as was Link. I looked around when suddenly I felt myself being pulled out of the chamber through the balcony. Within seconds I was in mid air floating wihtout anything below me except the ground.

I looked up and there was nothing above me. Suddenly I was being pulled beyond the City Barrier. I passed out...

When I came to I was laying on a stone floor before something like an alter or throne.

"Welcome, Spyro..." a malevolent voice said.

I looked up and saw him.

"Malefor..." I growled and began getting to my feet only to be electrocuted.

"Careful young dragon... Don't want you to die on me yet. I have a proposition for you. Help me and Warfang will remain in one piece... Deny helping me and Warfang will fall... and Cynder will become mine once more." Malefor said in his evil tone.

"Why would I ever help you, Malefor? Cynder won't fall to the darkness ever again... Not since Samus infused Light Crystals into her. Besides we got warriors on our side that you don't have." I said in a soft yet strong tone.

Malefor laughed and spoke, "You think that I don't have power on my side? I have the Corruptor Phazos on my side. he's already enhanced my minions to be stronger. I doubt that your warriors would stand a chance against them... NOW join me and this will all..."

"MALEFOR..."

A darker voice chimed in and the hissing of something then the clang of it closing. I looked and saw an armored creature glowing in a dark blue purple color.

"I willl deal with this one... You get out there and lead your army." the creature said.

"As you say... Phazos." Malefor said before looking at me.

At that moment I sensed that Malefor was wanting my help to get rid of this being. I closed my eyes and nodded to which Malefor walked away.

"Now... you must be Spyro... I have a SPECIAL gift for you." Phazos said with a twisted tone.

I then saw a dark aura surround it before the aura became a ball in it's hand.

This wasn't going to end well for me and I knew it. There was nothing I could do. I was trapped here and this creature had every intent of either corrupting me or killing me I did not know which. I tried to fight I even went as far as to summon up my lightening to over charge the chains holding me down. I used my earth element and broke lose but that was going to delay the inevitable.

I was still tired but I was not gonna go down without a fight. I squared off against the creature while tapping the device on my right foreleg. It beeped once then went silent. Now I could only hope that someone would come to help me.

* * *

><p>*Samus' POV*<p>

Something wasn't right and I had dragged Link with me even though he was still out cold. A few minutes later we arrived on the top floor of the towerthe large double doors now had a security I.D. lock on it. I put in my Federation I.D. code. The voice of A.U. 242 sounded.

"Welcome, Samus Aran."

upon entering I saw Ridley, a few federation soldiers, the three guardians, the chronicler, and Admiral Dane all standing around a computer system.

"What's going on?" I asked instantly my power suit activating but forming into dragon armor.

Ridley was the first to respond to my question.

"Samus... The shield barrier fluctuated recently and something got dragged out from within the city. We've been tracking down the object that had been taken."

Everyone in the room seemed like they had to pick their jaw up off the ground except the guardians, and Ignitus.

"What was the object?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was but was kinda stopped.

"Cynder." Terrador said in a surprised tone.

At this point I could see worry on Cynder's face and knew that something was bothering her, so I decided to ask her question again.

"What was the object?" I asked.

"The uh... object?" one of the three guardians said some what nervously.

"Yes the object." I responded irritably.

Everyone looked at each other as if asking, "Should we answer this question?"

I decided to lose my patience and slammed my foot into the floor.

"What was the object that got dragged out of the shield barrier!" I yelled out.

At that moment Dane would have cut in but the computerized voice of someone familiar spoke.

"The object was Spyro." the voice of a computer said.

"Thanks Adam." I said looking at the computer systems.

Cynder's eyes widened and she seemed shocked at the information.

"Spyro? It was Spyro? We have to go find him don't we?" Cynder asked

Link had woke up after Adam said that it was Spyro that got dragged out of the shield barrier. Link did the one thing he was good at... He comforted Cynder.

"Don't worry Cynder, we'll find Spyro and we'll bring him back." Link said giving me perfect opportunity to respond in kind.

"Right. The three of us will find Spyro and bring him back. Adam what was the direction that Spyro was taken?"

A hologram appeared and showed a line from the tower to the remains of the Space Pirate ship near where the indications of Phazon were at.

"I have ran the figures he should be at that location somewhere but from what I have observed, Spyro is one who is very resourceful and won't go down easily. Chances are that if he was captured he's escaped and is doing what he can to find his way back here or he is having to fight for survival. Either way he should still be safe." Adam said before going on, "Your mission is to head out into the Corrupted Lands, find Spyro, and bring him back. The use of lethal power is advised and allowed. Any objections, lady?"

I smiled and did my best to show as if I were performing my typical 'thumbs down' pose when asked that question.

"Get going I don't think we have much time till something really bad happens." Adam said.

Ridley chimed in saying, "Samus, Link, Cynder. Report to the North Gate facility to be outfitted with some equipment. We've been working on some new weapons, armor augments, and shielding designs."

I looked at Ridley, nodded, and we headed out to the North Gate Facility.

Upon arriving there we were greeting by Space Pirates who instantly brought out various equipment that was designed to fit dragons. Within a few minutes the three of us were outfitted with a lot of equipment, me more so than the other two. I was outfitted with a form set that fused with my Power Suit Dragon Armor. Apparently these pieces would allow me to tap into my other abilities without the harm of destructive results.

Link was outfitted with a few pieces of equipment that would help him survive out there. Cynder on the other hand was equipped with various gear that would allow her to use all elements that Link and I could use. To top it all off her armor was Synchronized to mine and Link's. There was a purpose for this and I did not worry about it for the time being. After we were all outfitted with new gear we headed out the North Gate and headed for the Corrupted lands by flying there.

Link and I flapped our wings till we were moving fast enough for Speed Booster to kick in. It did and we were flying across the sky faster and if this kept up we'd reach our destination soon. Apparently the Synchronization of armor was useful for as fast as we were going Cynder was going just as fast.

We managed to make it to our destination rather quickly but there was going to be some complications now. The door in was sealed off with a Phazite plating, and the structure of the ship itself was out right horrible but somehow sound.

I looked around at the ground for some way in... and found it. There was a hole in the wall just a few feet from the door and above the hole was something like a vent. I prayed that some of my Power Suit's abilities remained. I attempted to go into morphball mode and, surprisingly, I went into Morphball mode.

I rolled into the hole, got stuck in a bomb slot. At this point I just prayed even more that the Bomb function still worked. I thought of how the Bombs worked but nothing happened. I then thought of how they would possibly be transformed due to my transformation. Sitting stationary for such a time I accessed the Power Suit's system mainframe to see what all had been affected by the transformation. What I got was very disheartening and yet relieving.

Suit functions altered: The following functions have been changed due to current users physical status. Beam Systems changed, Visor function altered, Missile systems changed, Space jump, hi jump, and screw attack functions altered... Bomb systems altered, Morphball function altered slightly.

Looking at this I looked through what all had been changed. It was interesting to learn about it all.

Power Beam was now Power Aura and the details were: As long as this aura is active Energy drains slower and restores ten points every five minutes.

The Charge Beam function was now a breath attack augment allowing me to build up power into breath attacks. Spazer added three bolts to a breath attack. Ice Beam was now Ice Breath... I was able to breath ice element onto my enemies and possibly freeze them. Wave Beam was Lightening Breath and considering the electrical properties it was fitting. The Plasma beam wound up being Fire Breath and I could set enemies on fire quite effectively.

The Luminoth's Light beam now became Light Breath, Dark foes would fear the breath attack and be repelled by it. Luminoth Dark beam became Dark Breath I would be able to stop my enemies in their tracks and still be able to destroy them. As for the Annihilator beam... That was now the Annihilator Aura. As long as the Annihilator Aura was active Breath attacks and normal attacks got increased damage.

The next one I did not want to even have around me... The Phazon Beam... It was now Phazon Breath. My better choice of beams was the Nova Beam it was changed to give all attacks a piercing effect.

The visors were not altered all that much considering the fact that now I could just shift through them freely without having to touch a button or switch on my helmet. The Missile systems were changed to the point that they were now a part of my Special Breath attack. Hi jump was not altered but it allowed my to jump higher than others. The Space Jump gave me a mid air spin that would take me higher into the air. The Screw Attack was altered so that it was based on a downward spiral to use. The Bomb systems I looked at a little closer. Apparently whatever element I was using at the time the Bomb would be of that element. I just had to be in Morphball mode to use them.

I closed out of the Suit's data mainframe and switched over to fire element, set the bomb, the bomb exploded in a flare of flames sending me back out of the hole. The door on the other hand was opened allowing us entry.

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

After Samus had opened the door we went inside expecting all sorts of traps to hit us. Cynder was slightly familiar with some Space Pirate tech, I was familiar with a lot of it, but Samus knew the stuff like the back of her hand...er paw. In any case we went into the structure but nothing seemed to be happening. If anything the place seemed desolate that is until a voice spoke over an intercom system.

"Welcome, Samus, Link, and Cynder... Welcome to the Corruptor's Province" the voice said

I didn't know who the voice belonged to and neither did Samus. Cynder on the other hand stood still as if frozen by Samus' Ice Beam. At this I looked at Samus who listened to the voice over a recording in her Suit.

She revamped the tone, altered the pattern, lifted the dark sinister sound from before putting it through another series of changes and filter. A few seconds later we were greeted by our slightest worst fear...

"s...s... spyro..." Cynder said as her voice cracked and she started to choke up and tears flowed freely from her eyes only to streak down her black scaled cheek to the metal floor below.

Samus and I looked at each other and knew what had to be done. We shook our heads and opened a Twilight Portal to the White Isle. Cynder was broken into particles and sent through the portal. Afterwards Samus and I looked at each other and took on a whole new persona.

"We are not going to enjoy this." I said while looking through my ability listings.

Samus' only response was, "Let's try to save him for Cynder's sake."

At this we made our way through the chambers of the ruined ship.

First chamber was an air lock that cycled through and opened the door ahead. We went through and the second chamber seemed to be a long yet circular chamber with a few vent ducts. We continued on through into the third chamber, this was where we encountered some opposition... which was shortly taken care of by Samus and me. After those were dealt with we made our way through the room and entered the next one.

Needless to say from the data logs that Samus had showed me of when she was on the Space Pirate Frigate: Orpheon as well as when she was on the B.S.L. station and Ceres station she had also showed me logs of when she was on the Valhalla. This ship went much like those as one except without all the need for using elevators. Hours passed and we were near a steel scaled door with a skull mark on it that was outlined with Phazon.

"The foreboding of dungeons and temples in Hyrule mixed with the torment of machines from space... Not really a good combination." I said aloud before the door opened.

On the other side await what we were after but something was not going to go well... I just knew it. Yet something urged us forward but before we could get through the door a black creature appeared and looked at both of us with it's single red eye.

"Mytherias... What are you doing here?" I asked the Sacred Ing.

It looked at us then said, "You two must save the one named Spyro... But to do that you must have Cynder with you. For the three of you can break the bind that holds Spyro in Darkness. PLEASE you must hurry before it is too late." Mytherias said before vanishing quickly.

Samus and I looked at each other before opening a Twilight Portal that brought Cynder to us. When she arrived she looked into the chamber and her demeanor changed to that of one ready for anything.

"Let's go... We have to save Spyro." she said and walked in leaving us slightly bewildered.

We followed in and were greeting by a dragon engulfed in a dark aura that pulsed with the corruption of Phazon.

"Welcome..." The dragon said before continuing on...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another update... and we still have this going "<strong>A darkness with in, to surface. The hero of swords, covered in wounds, lays in blood. The Corrupted one calls forth an army of true darkness. The one of Chaos brings forth true destruction.** The Dragon of the Federation brings forth an army of true warriors. The Darkened mind of the Master Mind Brain arrives to fight for light... A planet soon split between three realms.****" so we have three pieces of a prophecy of sorts that still need fulfilling... well they will be**

**Join me next chapter if you will.  
><strong>


	24. Corrupted Spyro

**Link: This is not gonna go well... is it.**

**Me: Not likely *looking at Corrupted Dark Spyro*  
><strong>

**Cynder: *Glares at me before jumping on me and ripping me a new one*  
><strong>

**Samus: We have to do something to bring him around... but what?  
><strong>

**Me: X_X  
><strong>

**Zelda: The writer of this fan fic claims no rights to the characters within.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I am glad that you three could make it." Corrupted Spyro walked past the three then stopped in front of Cynder. "Ah... Cynder... The former love of my heart. I loved you but now my new love is the POWER of this Phazon. So much gained from it and at so little cost."<p>

Cynder felt hurt at the words that were spoken and at this moment she felt like giving up but something in her soul told her not to. She remembered all the good and bad times that she and Spyro had been through. She thought about them and soon she began getting angry.

Samus scanned Cynder quickly only to get a warning message. Samus didn't need further information to know that Cynder was entering Fury Mode and that was fused with the Light Crystal particles that flowed in her blood also combined with Light Beam energy. Thus, Samus concluded, Cynder was entering a HYPER MODE that would prove fatal to all who invoke such rage.

In fact, at first, an aura of darkness surrounded her but it was replaced by an aura of light which radiated a type of peaceful fury that made the skin crawl, or in this case scales to shiver. Samus was actually, for the first time, truly afraid of something.

(Somewhere in a dark chamber)

"Do you see what's happening? YOU WERE USED."

"What's the difference? We all get used at some point. You were used a few weeks after you were hatched. I was used YEARS after I was hatched."

Who ever the two voices belonged to seemed unknown but for some reason they were not at each others necks, then again who can tell when it is pitch black.

"Look if we are going to get out of here alive we are going to have to work together... as much as I hate the idea."

"We are in a Mana Drain chamber cell enshrouded by darkness. The walls reinforced by both Phazon and the Dark Core. It was designed to keep the powers of a dragon sealed away. That Phazos betrayed me so I want my revenge on it."

"Good and I just want to get out of here."

"Very well... I did set up a hidden path... Only big enough for someone like that Samus dragoness but I think that you could fit through it. It's hidden behind one of the vents in this room we just have to find the right one."

"Alright we have an escape route but do we have a way of restoring our abilities and our health?"

"Yes we do there is a Gem Deposit Chamber a few yards from this chamber but chances are it's heavily guarded."

"So be it... Thanks to some friends of mine I was able to get in here with my Dragon Armor."

"I remember that stuff... the one Cynder had some that granted her Poinsonous Hit... Spyro had some that gave him Nuclear Hit... they both had some that allowed them the use of Fury Breath outside of Fury Mode."

"Well I'm not sure which one I got set but we should get out of here and fast."

"Agreed. (And when we do I'll end your life shortly after we dispose of Phazos.)"

(Samus' POV)

Cynder was in Hyper Mode facing Corrupted Dark Spyro. Link and I were standing back in shock at the anger that flowed from Cynder. I didn't know what to do because it scared me but I was able to figure something out. With Cynder being so angry her mana would not deplete and her Fury Breath would be a constant beam. Not to mention that her speed would be nearly unmatched.

At this I just knew something bad was going to happen... and it did.

Cynder rushed at Corrupted Spyro so fast that he went flying backwards and skidded a good ten feet back and was hit by Cynder's Fury Breath. This did nothing to damage Corrupted Spyro seeing as he was recovering from the Fury Breath energy. This gave a red flag for me and Cynder was in danger.

Corrupted Spyro rushed forward smashed Cynder so hard that she went flying behind us and crashed into the metal walls. She fell to the ground unconscious and with only a last thought of how much she loved the old Spyro. After that thought she closed her eyes and went still as if dead.

"Wretched little..." Corrupted Spyro swore loudly as he shook his body. "Now the party will begin with you two. Now who's first?"

I looked at Link and smiled. We must have had the same idea or something because we activated the Synch function of our Suits. This operated Cynder's as well causing her to rise up from the ground, even though she was clearly out cold but it would give us a Power Advantage in regards of the Three Powers. I began channeling Pure Power mixed with half of Wisdom, but that was flowing into Cynders Synch Armor, while Link channeled his Courage mixed with the other half of Wisdom that, like wise, flowed into Cynder's armor.

We were getting ready for something big but this was not the right time to use it, if anything this was the worst time to use it.

Since Cynder was lined up with Corrupted Spyro I decided to pull a new trick of my own. My body became larger but retained it's graceful form I lifted up my tail blade and spread the spear point revealing five ivory colored fang like points. After that I was wondering what I could do as far as throw him WAY off. Instead of my doing it it was Link.

He rushed forward, missing on purpose, which caused Cynder to hit instead. I got the idea and the two of us began working in a system to deal the most damage. But of course Corrupted Spyro would use a Phazon Cage to fully trap Cynder, so we deactivated the Synch system.

It was just me and Link now. We faced Corrupted Spyro and knew that we had faced much bigger foes who were harder to bring down.

We looked at each other and silently wished that we were in our human forms. But for right now we were dragons and did not have our human forms to use so we used everything to our advantage that we could. At this time I made good use of my new form considering the fact that this Corrupted Spyro was just tripping all over the place with his bulk trying to follow me. As he was tripping Link was slashing and biting Corrupted Spyro.

I of course did scan him for some info and got enough that his weak point was on his back. Then again it was kind of obvious seeing as a giant electrical arcing crystal formation is kinda hard to hid on somethings back. Upon that knowledge Link and I did our best to destroy the crystal formation.

Five hours into the battle Link was one hit away from passing out and I was not too far away but we were dealing some heavy damage to this Phazon Freak. Unfortunately luck was not on our side at this point, Link got hit that one time and was down and out of the game. I was still standing and I don't know what happened but I was knocked flying through the air and slammed into the wall.

I couldn't do anything Corrupted Spyro was walking towards me and looked at me with a look that I REALLY wish I had never seen. What he was about to do would have been unspeakable, but unfortunate for him my the power that was within me came together and fused as one. Even the X parasite that was symbiotically fused with the Metroid DNA. It all became one whole sphere that surrounded me. That sphere expanded till it exploded outwards leaving me standing there, still conscious and in control of my body, but I knew what state I was in now.

Chaos Mode Activated: All Breath attacks usable, Increased speed, increased agility, increased Power, and increased health. New abilities active as well...

The info read on but I closed it out and looked at my opponent only to realize that he was really smaller than the gargantuan that we HAD been seeing. Nothing to it I've seen worse but this was a first. I rushed at him with a front claw in the air and I brought it down over his head and vaulted over him, that was when I used my Special Skill of the Var Beam, which was a part of my current form, the cloud that poured out of my mouth just covered him entirely. In mid air I spun around and released several Phazon Bolt's into the crystal that was Corrupted Spyro. Those Phazon Bolt's were charged and fused with the Nova aura and Spazer.

The damage dealt was massive but he still stood his ground and was not looking too happy. Upon landing I readied for another assault and he was ready for it so I changed it up at the last second. I went into morphball mode and set a Phazon Bomb under him. For some reason he seemed confused about something, till I figured out that Magic Energy is drained by those Convexity Crystals. Apparently he did not figure out that my Breath attacks were drawn from something else and thus could not be drained away.

That changed, however unfortunate for me, but I still fought on till I was knocked to the ground once more but this time I figured that I was not going to be saved by an over sized Metroid larva, or the SA-X, or Adam Malkovich, or anything like that. It didn't seem like I was going to be saved at all and Corrupted Spyro was getting closer to me and there was that feral look in his eyes which I wanted to rip out.

I was close to blacking out when it happened. One of the metal grates was blasted open by a bolt of fire. Then a small dragon glided down just as a loud resonating explosion resounded from the door. I turned my head ever so slightly and saw him.

"m...m...Mal...efo...re..." I passed out shortly but heard a familiar voice echo in my mind.

"Samus..." the voice said.

(Malefor's POV)

I was tired of taking orders from this Phazos Creature and I was GLAD to have destroyed so many of his corrupted army. With some help from me we got to the bridge of the ship fortress where, upon entering, there was a corrupted version of Spyro.

"ABOMINATION!" I growled at it while I looked at my partner.

At this point I decided to summon up a little help from the deep. A GOLEM... not a big one just a small one. Big enough to be a threat to this corrupted creature that would attempt to appear as a dragon.

The Golem rose up from the ground and looked around the area before taking note of it's target. One order and the golem began attacking while me and my partner began attacking the Corrupted Spyro. During this time my ally had noticed Cynder on the ground and saw the hurt expression on her face and took note of Samus and Link. They were badly battered and injured, nothing a few red gems wouldn't fix. What happened next was the strongest Fury Mode I had ever seen.

This kind of power I decided right then to stand back because he had gone into full all out Rage... Which were fused with Light and Dark energies turning his scales from their vibrant color to a shimmering silver gray. What happened next I could not really start to describe I only knew one thing then. Don't harm his friends and don't piss him off... he will hurt you BADLY.

At the end of it all the Corrupted Spyro was nothing more than a crumbled pile of crystal fragments on the ground combined with pools of Phazon.

"Remind me to not get on your TRUE bad side." I said as I walked past him and out the broken window, from there I took to the skies and kept flying in a south eastern direction.

I kept flying till I made it to The Dam, it was there that I decided to make a new base for myself.

(Back at Warfang)

"Good everything is coming into place... is Mother Brain ready to be deployed?" Ridley asked one of his subordinates.

"Sir the Master Mind Brain is in place and is awaiting to be deployed. Let's just hope that Samus doesn't freak out about it."

"You let me worry about that. You just worry about keeping yourself in one piece out there." Ridley stated and walked off.

"*sigh* Sometimes I wonder why I even decided to join these guys." the space pirate said.

"Maybe the same reason, only the dark mirror of, that I joined the Federation Marines." Anthony stated walking up behind the Space Pirate.

"Would it be too late for me to enlist?" The space pirate asked? "because the pay in this job is bad and the boss is a major carapace crusher."

"Not sure, you'd have to take that up with the Aurora Unit." Anthony said as he sat down and looked out at grandeur of the city, still wearing his armor suit of course.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys have not guessed who this mystery dragon is ... yet... PLEASE SAY NO! the large one is OBVIOUSLY Malefor so no dumb there.<strong>

**In any case hope you guys liked this chapter cause for some blasted reason my mind could not really find a flow of focus to get things in a state of right. oh well read enjoy review. Till next chapter people.  
><strong>

**Also if you got any question of sorts to ask the characters of my stories then feel free to post them in a review.  
><strong>


	25. Redemption ,of last chapter,

**Entity: **Man that last chapter sucked.

**Me: **I know... I know it sucked... I guess I wasn't in the right zone to type it up in the right manner. I need to sit down sometime or other and play through Dawn of the Dragon and The Eternal Night again just so that I can get things back in order for myself.

**Entity:** Got that right. I was almost appalled by that last chapter.

**Me: **Yeah yeah now can we get on with this one? It's night out, I've got some music playing, and I've got some minor inspiration to go with for this so can we get started?"

**Entity: **I guess. Just don't let this chapter suck like the last one... Honestly you have to redeem yourself with this one...

**Me: -_- **

**Link: **Why am I still out cold on the ground?

**Samus: **Why was I defeated by that Corrupted Dark version of Spyro?

**Cynder *crying slightly*: **Spyro... *glares at me.***  
><strong>

**Me: O_O** *runs*

**Malefor:** Ugh... someone just hunt me down and kill me... but not before I destroy that Phazos creature.

**Space Pirate *on a suicide mission to the front lines of battle*: **I REALLY need to rethink my career paths.

**Ridley: **Mother Brain is here, My mech self is active, Samus, Link, and Cynder are out looking for Spyro. May as well see what I can do with some of the things around here.

**Sparx: all of you please quiet... The writer of this story does not own the characters. they belong to the proper owners of their copyright. NOW ... on with the chapter huh? I want to find out where my buddy disappeared to.**

* * *

><p>Samus' sleep was not peaceful but restless as was Cynder's, and Link's. They were all having a nightmare that had Corrupted Spyro as the main character of it all. For Samus the nightmare was horrible and could not be spoken of at all. She felt as if she were being violated to the highest degree and there was nothing that she could do... Link's nightmare consisted of him fighting Corrupted Spyro but never gaining an upper hand or anything no matter what he did... Cynder on the other hand did not seem to be recovering from her injuries even thought the physical ones were healed. Her nightmare was of Corrupted Spyro ripping her heart out and crushing it in a stone cold grip.<p>

Cynder's vital signs were low and becoming worse where as Link's and Samus' were frantic but other wise normal. Something had happened and the young dragon knew it. He sat next to Cynder's and seemed as if he were praying for her to wake up but he knew that something had happened and that she was in a bad state of emotional trauma. There was nothing for him to do.

Ignitus showed up and saw the current status of the three and looked at the young dragon, "Spyro... there is only one thing that can be done."

Spyro looked up from Cynder's shaking form, tears in his eyes, and looked at Ignitus. "What is there that has to be done?" it was obvious that SPyro was torn up about the fact that Cynder was not waking up and that she was still as she was right now. It was obvious to Ignitus and others as well and right now Ignitus was offering Spyro some sort of a chance to help.

"You must come with me to the white isle... The Dream Trial there will allow you to save them... But as for Cynder..." Ignitus fell silent just as her body went still the status monitor went silent. It was then that Spyro broke down and began crying and he also began blaming himself for what had happened.

He saw it all happen but he knew that it was not him doing or saying anything that had happened but that did not erase the guilt and pain that he felt right now. He had lost the one dragoness that he loved no matter what.

Shortly after Cynder's Status Monitor went silent Samus and Link's stopped as well but they were still breathing. It was Link who woke and instinctively looked over towards Samus, whose Status Monitor was silent but she was still breathing then that slowed. Link then turned to look to his right and saw Spyro.

He was laying across the still form that was Cynder. At this moment he felt grieved and thought that the same fate awaited Samus as well. He was not going to let that happen so he delved into the depths of himself and found several parts of himself but only four fused into one. Phazon, Dark, Fierce Deity, and Time. The result wound up being Chaos Link and somehow he was sent back in time to the battle with Corrupted Spyro.

( *Song of Time*... Time Shift)

(Link's POV)

My health had just hit zero and I fell to the floor thinking that this was the end for me, I saw Samus keep fighting and get thrown against the far wall and Corrupted Spyro began advancing on her with such a manner that I felt rage boiling up within me. My health restored and I looked at one reflecting panel of steel wall nearby. My scales had changed, instead of their normal green color they were now black with streaks of Phazon blue along my body on my face there seemed to be like some kind of tribal styled tattoo the made me look like a fierce warrior. I looked around me and it seemed like all of time froze.

I ran towards Corrupted Spyro and slashed the crystal on his back with my claws. The Phazons that coated my claws scored the crystal leaving deep gashes along the whole of it. I was glaring at this fiend and was wanting to change this past when I took notice of Cynder's fallen form. At that point I knew that I had to go back further otherwise she would still perish from the inner wounds of her emotions.

I went back further in time to just seconds before the fight actually broke out. Before Corrupted Spyro could even utter a few of his seconds sentence I rushed at him, to the chagrin of Samus, and smashed the crystal on his back. This angered him greatly but I was able to evade the attack easily and issued an order to Samus.

"SAMUS. Prepare for the Chozo's Avatar!" is what the order was.

Samus nodded her head activated Hyper Mode while Cynder entered Fury Mode. At this point Samus and I placed the two halves of Wisdom within Cynder while we registered our own Triforce piece. In a matter of time the three of us were balanced in power and everything that Samus was able to use the ability granted to her by the Goddesses.

We vanished but instead of the Chozo's Avatar what we brought forth was something different. This one was called The Dragon Guardian. It began it's attack on Corrupted Spyro and managed to force it into retreat. That was enough for now because it had retreated from the ship and to the Phazon Core that was now the Dark Crystal. After all that had happened we went about trying to figure out what had happened to Spyro.

Samus went about the chamber scanning everything and gasped when she scanned a data log entry.

The subject, Spyro, has put up quite a fight against the corruption and it seems that he will not allow himself to be corrupted but I can sense the darkness in him. From where he lies defeated I have taken pieces of his DNA and engineered it with both Phazon and Dark Crystals. The results were astounding as the Corrupted Clone came forth. I enjoyed the sight of it and would have given myself to it's power but sadly I was only here for one thing and that was the Dark Core. After I placed a Guardian over this place I left the planet. Now that Corrupted Spyro guards the core I am off to the next planet. I must have more power than what I currently have... I NEED the strongest power in the universe if I am to destroy ALL the good that thrives in this pathetic dimension... Entry by Phazos, Master of Phazon.

I read the entry and could not believe what it said I was still in shock even after the vent grate crashed to the ground with a loud clang just seconds before the door exploded open. I turned and saw a purple dragon glide down from the vent and from the door I saw a large purple dragon standing there with rage painted on his face.

The smaller Purple dragon landed near us while Cynder, Samus and I got into battle ready stances and glared at Malefor. Spyro stopped us for some reason but shortly explained.

"Listen, He helped me escape from a Mana drain cell so that I could help you guys out. I owe him my thanks. and besides I think he wishes to change sides... i think." Spyro said looking at us as we gave him a confused look before looking at Malefor.

Malefor sat on his haunches and spoke saying, "You don't have to believe me but I want to destroy that Phazos freak for using me the way it did."

Samus looked at Malefor once more and said, "Well you're a little late there chuckles cause Phazos is long gone since creating a Corrupted Spyro to be a Core Guardian. Besides we're all lucky to still be alive right now. We were really ill equipped to deal with him but thanks to Link we were able to repel the thing back to the core." Samus looked at Link, then Spyro, then Cynder and continued, "We need to get stronger. Spyro, Cynder, you two need to find someway of unlocking your full power without the risk of losing yourselves. Link and I will return to our search for the remaining fragments of an ultimate item that was created by the five races that lived here long ago. Cynder... You and Spyro should go looking for the four lost temples... Who knows you two may find something that will add to your power."

Samus began walking towards the door just before the others did. Malefor on the other hand went out the nearby window and flew south east towards the dam. We made our way south to Warfang so that we could rest up for the journey ahead of us. We also needed to take a break from everything that was happening so Samus sent out a call signal to her ship, Adam, which flew over head when we got outside. We were beamed up onto the ship and it flew us to Warfang.

During the flight we asked Spyro a few questions then some curiosity fell on me and I was put on the headsman's block with questions. For some reason I could not remember why i had attacked before any words could be said nor do I remember what had prompted me to do so. All I remembered was playing the song of time and entering my own Chaos State. From what I could remember and what I knew I figured that there was a reason why I did it and it hit me when I saw that Spyro and Cynder were glad to be reunited once more. I looked at Samus with a look that said, 'I know why I did it.' she saw the look and nodded with a slight smile of understanding.

A few hours later and we were beamed down onto the top of the central tower where we were met by the other dragons, Federation personnel, Space Pirates, moles, and Cheetah's. Something about the scene seemed ridiculous to me but I paid it no mind as the four of us made our way through the crowd and to our respective chambers, which were side by side.

Mine and Samus' was on the right side of the circular corridor and Spyro and Cynder's was right beside ours. We entered our respective rooms and collapsed onto the cushions to sleep. We were out before we even laid down on them we were so tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Not redeeming enough... but it was good none the less... Fixed one problem and set up the grounds to get back to those trials for the elements. Samus and Link still need the parts to that ultimate upgrade item, whatever it is. Anyways... leave a review and I'll be sure to do better next chapter... UGH I feel like I let myself down on the last chapter. If you guys want to troll it and such I can understand... not my best work. I hated it so I had to make a redeeming attempt with this chapter. I hope it worked.<strong>

**Check in with the next installment of Wrath of Hero's ok readers... drop a review please.  
><strong>


	26. Rest, Attack, Training, and collecting

**Entity: **alright good job on that last chapter. It was actually better than chapter 24

**Me: **thanks. I still need to work on my styling though because I am still out of the zone.

**Entity:** true it seemed like you were struggling with that last one.

**Me: **I was kinda. Right now I am in some such of a zone so let's get this started before I lose focus.

**Entity: Agreed, Don't forget that these fragments have been collected. Fire and Ice. the ones that still remain... Earth, Electric, Machine, Twilight, Phazon, Spirit, Shadow, Fear, Poison, Wind... Wow they have a long ways to go... I wonder what awaits them at the end of all this...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Morning came but the four did not wake, even when the Guardians came to wake them. Upon seeing them the Guardian's decided not to wake them after all. Things went on as normal when they finally did wake up. It was noon and they were more than well rested.<p>

(Spyro's POV)

I woke up to the warmth of the noon sun and the feel of Cynder close to my side with her head in the curve of my neck. All in all I felt comfortable right now and I did not want to get up and do anything. That is till HE showed up practically screaming.

"SPYRO! You're still alive. I had thought that you would have been turned to the darkness for good man. Glad that you weren't." Sparx said flying to his dragon brother.

At the sound of Sparx's voice Cynder woke up and, with her tail blade, nearly swatted Sparx into the nearby wall. Sparx cursed but was other wise calm and happy.

"Shut up Sparx... We're trying to sleep." Cynder said in a half asleep half awake voice.

Sparx only responded by saying, "Well wake up sleeping beauty cause it's noon and the Aurora Unit has been asking for the two of you along with Link and Samus.

"We'll be on our way, Sparx. Go inform Admiral Dane alright." I said sending Sparx out of the room.

"Right buddy will do." Sparx said as he flew out of the room.

"Glad he's gone." Cynder said as she laid her head back down to sleep but she was disappointed that Spyro was already up. She looked at Spyro and asked in a tone that would seem like that of someone pouting. "Can't we sleep a bit longer?"

"Sorry Cynder... AU 484 is wishing to meet with us. I am suspecting that it has something to do with my recent... uh... abduction I guess you'd say. So we should get going." I said looking at Cynder.

Cynder shook her head and got to her feet, she was still tired and was weakened from the way she moved. I let her lean on me slightly so that we could get the the AU Chamber at the top of the Tower.

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

Upon waking up I took notice that we were in Warfang in our room and that it was noon. Link was still asleep from the looks of things so I got up from the bed that the cushions made and walked outside to the balcony. Getting up on my hind legs I placed my front on the banister of the balcony and looked out amongst the golden city of Warfang. For a moment nothing seemed out of the ordinary... that is till I started to feel different... Not a bad kind of different but different as if I were my normal self once again. I looked at my front legs and saw the right one was gray and the left one was kind of an orange red color.

Confused I walked into the room and looked into the mirror only to see my reflection showing me with scales in the color scheme of my Varia Suit. I was curious as to why this was so and decided to look through the data systems of the suit. I found what I was looking for shortly after. The Suit upgrades and Color changes had all been fused into one standard and were over ridden by the Varia's color scheme. So I still had all those other Suit Upgrades but my scales showed as the Varia Suit red Orange.

My scales were red orange but the scales across my face were a bluish green and I still had my actual armor on though it resembled the common Dragon Armor.

When he woke up and saw me I could swear everything seemed to freeze in that moment. He knew it was me so it did not take him long to figure it out but he was wondering what had happened as well.

"I don't know what had happened but I would like to know what happened to you back at the Corrupted Land's ship." I stated looking at Link with an inquisitive look.

We sat for an hour and he told me all that had happened. From the point where we encountered Corrupted Spyro and then it got strange but I could understand why it did so after he told me about what he did to go back in time. He had done so to save Cynder from death's grip due to emotional trauma. He had done so twice in a row to the point that we had experienced. At that point I got a message from Adam.

"*AU 484 wishes to meet with you two. Report to the AU chamber on the top floor as soon as possible.*" the message read.

I told Link he nodded and we made our way to the top of the tower where we met up with Spyro and Cynder who joined us on our way into the chamber. Inside we met with the Aurora Unit. Dane was there, as were the Guardians, Ignitus was there as well.

_Just the dragon I needed to see._ I thought to myself before sitting back on my haunches for what was going to go on.

* * *

><p>(Ridley's POV)<p>

I had sent out my troops to defend the city and they were doing VERY WELL against the horde that faced them. I had also sent out the Mech Ridley to assist with the battle. The Master Mind Brain, A.K.A. Mother Brain, was obliterating the creatures left and right. I had made a few alterations the the thing so that it was using it's best attacks right from the start.

It was a few hours later that I decided to lead a charge to the volcano to take on whatever enemy was there. We slaughtered millions of creatures on the way to the crashed ship and when we got there we took notice that everything about the ship no longer seemed to exist considering the fact that the ship was now an entrance into a cave. Fearlessly we entered the dark cavern of broken down machinery.

Upon entering it was deathly quiet. Nothing moved nothing stirred and nothing appeared to work. The machines were gone and in their place were glowing rock formations that got bigger the deeper we went into the cavern. A few hours later and we were looking down into the center of the volcanic crater seeing the Dark Core far below. We leaped into the hole and began descending to the crystal. Upon landing we saw a large dark colored dragon that looked like Spyro standing there on the other side staring at us.

"I was wondering when you would show up." the creature said casually. "Now that you're here it's time to have some fun. Starting first with your army..."

A barrier blocked my Space Pirates from joining me but I did not care seeing as I was facing one piece of the cause of destruction. I was not going to let this thing live to tell the tale that it had fought me and lived. I went into my battle state of mind and was ready to attack and defend at the same time. That was how the battle started out.

I rushed leaped into the air and began flying around the arena as I usually would, of course I would mix it up a bit so as to keep my opponent guessing what I was going to do next. First attack was a volley of fire balls onto the field of battle. This caused some damage to my foe so I swooped down and slammed my tail into the giant crystal on it's back. Apparently that had a major affect on him as he reared back and roared in pain. My next series of attacks I combined ground and air strikes onto the crystal.

Fire balls, Plasma bolts, and so much more were poured onto the crystal I even slashed at it with my claws. My enemy was not liking this one bit seeing as he could not get an attack in on my edge wise due to being pinned to the ground by one of my earlier attacks.

Of course he became exceedingly furious and managed to stop me from dealing a finishing blow. I was stuck to the ground now as well and was wondering what he was going to do because right now it was a rather uncomfortable staring contest and battle of wits. We hurled insults back and forth and stared each other down till.

"ENOUGH. I tire of this." Corrupted Spyro said irritably, "Eternities bind open forth they gates of time. Transcend this fool back in time to the Lost Planet of the Chozo. Send him back to a point of his youth yet remain his destination to the planet, Zebes."

A vortex opened behind me, I looked back and saw it behind me, I did not know what was going to happen next but I was sent hurtling through the portal...

Upon entering the portal I could feel myself in a state of reverse age but I still retained my memories except now something began to change within my mind and it felt odd some how.

* * *

><p>(Malefor's POV)<p>

Those dragons would need my help eventually but at this point there was no need for it considering the fact that there was much to think on.

"I should be thankful to the Phazos creature. It freed me from the dark claws of what ever was possessing me." I said.

I didn't know what was going on around me but I knew that I should be grateful for getting my true life back.

"I can't stay on this planet any more... not after all the things that I had done. Twisting the mind of a hatchling to being that of darkness and to do my bidding. and... gods I even tried to destroy the world." I stated aloud and slammed my paw onto the stone work of the damn.

I began to think back to when Spyro was captured.

[mild time shift]

"You're never going to be able to control me." Spyro said

I laughed and began to speak when the doors crashed open revealing Phazos entering.

"ENough Malefor. I'll take over from here." Phazos said in it's dark dry tone.

Spyro looked at Phazos and said, "If you are thinking of corrupting me then you are wrong. I can resist better than anyone."

"He can." I said remembering when he resisted fighting Cynder way back when I attempted to destroy the world.

'SILENCE FOOL!" Phazos roared at me but keep staring at Spyro. "Malefor... come here will you?"

I approached Phazos carefully, that's when it happened, dark tendrils snaked out and attached to me but they were not attached to me. I then felt a great pain as if my skeleton was being ripped out of my body whole. In a matter of a few seconds I saw a misshaped black mass tangled in the tendrils writhing to escape. I then saw claws reach out from the mass when suddenly Phazos spoke.

"Finally I found the great dark power on this planet. I had my theories but was not really certain but now I am. As your darkness flows into me Dark Master thus shall my power grow. Thus shall I transform and become, Phazos; Master of Darkness." with that Phazos drew the black mass into itself and began transforming instantly but took a fragment of Spyro's self power and transmuted it into Corrupted Dark Spyro. That was when Phazos left the planet in search of greater dark power.

[end of memory]

"I should see what I can do about redeeming myself or something... but what can I do?" I asked myself aloud. A voice answer me.

"Train Spyro and Cynder... Teach them how to harness their true powers and show them the way to the forbidden elemental temples. Shadow, Poison, Fear, and Wind"

I looked up but saw no one around. "I guess it's the best I got to go on. Spyro kinda already knows that I won't harm him as for the others... I don't know. Worth a shot I guess."

I got up from the stone floor and looked to the west where WarFang would be. I stopped and rethought the situation.

"If I show up there I'll be attacked and destroyed instantly. Perhaps they will come to me... I hope so." I said to myself and looked up to the sky as if willing my message to get to them.

* * *

><p>(Cynder's POV)<p>

I was shocked at the message we were given from the AU. We were to head east towards the dam to meet up with someone who would help me and Spyro become stronger and hold power over our inner darkness while harnessing it's strengths as our own.

Link and Samus were taken by Ignitus to the white isle where they would finish up their own series of tests and trials to obtain the rest of those parts for that item, whatever it was.

Spyro and I were on our way to the dam through the underground ruins yet there was nothing going on here when there would normally be something going on. We shrugged it off and continued on.

A few hours passed and we made our way to the dam and climbed to the top of it. We were not opposed at all but at the top we encountered someone that was not all that welcome of a sight.

"Malefor." I said bitterly.

"Cynder." he said in a saddened tone.

I was shocked for a moment wondering if monstrous fiends could have feelings. That was when Spyro spoke up.

"Malefor. Not sure if it's good to see you or not but I know this. We were sent here to train and apparently you must be the one who is to teach us." Spyro stated calm and to the point.

"I suppose I am." Malefor said, "First I guess we should start with remembering the basics and work our way from there."

"Sounds like as good a place as any to start I suppose." I stated not fully accepting of Malefor but still wondering what could have caused him to change so suddenly.

Thus our training began under Malefor.

* * *

><p>(Link's POV)<p>

Samus and I had managed to obtain three other fragments to the broken item and it was slowly coming together but still in pieces. I was wondering what it was and Samus was getting impatient about it. At this point we now had Fire, Ice, Electric, Earth, and Twilight. We still needed to get the Machine, Phazon, Spirit, Shadow, Poison, Fear, and Wind.

"Still a ways to go yet. Oh well we got time though so let's get to the next trial huh?" I said to Samus who entered the one for Machine.

I entered right behind her and decided that I would record the Ancient Lore to a full Lore Entry to be read later.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a slow chapter so don't be mad about it. All stories have fast and slow chapter. some chapters that suck and chapters that try to redeem the suckiness. then there are the chapters that are good no matter what. well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... drop me a review would ya?<strong>


	27. New Pirate Leadership

**Entity: **alright good job on that last chapter. It was actually better than chapter 24

**Me: **thanks. I still need to work on my styling though because I am still out of the zone.

**Entity:** true it seemed like you were struggling with that last one.

**Me: **I was kinda. Right now I am in some such of a zone so let's get this started before I lose focus.

**Entity: Agreed, Don't forget that these fragments have been collected. Fire and Ice. the ones that still remain... Earth, Electric, Machine, Twilight, Phazon, Spirit, Shadow, Fear, Poison, Wind... Wow they have a long ways to go... I wonder what awaits them at the end of all this...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

Link and I had already cleared out all of the trials of the White Isle and were looking at the door way that opened into the Spirit of Phazon trial. We walked into the swirling vortex but nothing happened. Instead of anything happening I saw a message appear on the visor of my Dragon Armor helmet.

(Error: Cannot enter trial due to incompletion of the trials of Shadow, Fear, Wind, and Poison.)

I groaned slightly and read over the Ancient lore that Link had scanned. Some of it made since while some did not seem to go together with what we had. Agitated I sat back and looked around wondering what we could do for the time being, that is until I got a message with the Space Pirate code marker.

I opened the message to read it.

"* Hunter. Lord Ridley lead an attack on the Corrupted Lands and was thrown through a vortex. Our scans indicated that it had properties of time dilation and preservation. We have not learned of where he will reappear at and the entire command chain has been disrupted terribly so. As of now we are naming you and Link as our leaders until such a time our leader returns to us. Command us as you see fit.*"

After reading the message I decided to get some help from mine and Link's new subjects so I sent a message back in my own voice with the following.

"I thank you for your cooperation with Link and myself. My orders to you are as follow: Get a group of a hundred to two hundred pirates together and search the land for the following temple ruins. Poison, Fear, Wind, Shadow. Report any sort of anomaly that could pertain to one of those four and you will be rewarded. Any Objections?" I said and could not resist giving the Any Objections question.

The reply back was an image of a Space Pirate salute with the words following below, "As you command and so shall it be done." Below the text was an image of a thumbs down with a voice file attached.

I opened the file and got, "So you're now the leader of the Space Pirates... at least for now. Be careful Samus. Your main objective is to find the rest of those fragments. and the use of the Space Pirates numbers will be extremely useful for the search of the four temples that you seek. Good luck to you and Link."

I smiled about the voice file from Adam and sent a command to him for him to search or the four as well. I got swamped by several messages over secure Federation com links and one from the AU as well. Each of them with a message that I quickly read over acknowledging my new leadership and some willing to assist in the search for the four temples. I shook my head and opened the one from the AU.

"Samus, I wish to congratulate you for your new leadership as of now the Federation is rallying equal number of troops as the Space Pirates to search out the four temples. I have already scanned the planet and have found several abnormalities. The federation and Space Pirates are examining each location. With this message I have sent you a marked map identifying these abnormalities. Good luck on your journey."

I opened my map and sure enough the locations were marked and there were several. Three of which were in the Corrupted Lands but most of them were spread across the land. Warfang Province, Avalar Province, Mountain of Malefor Province, Great Gorge Province, Frozen land Province, the Poisoned Forest Province, and many more. Just by the name of the Poisoned forest I had to guess that the Poison Trial Temple would be located somewhere within the dark confines. As for the time being Link and I returned to Warfang to rest up for the approaching trials that were certain to test our abilities to their fullest.

Upon arriving at Warfang, VIA Twilight Portal, we were surrounded by Space Pirates and were ushered into the lower portion of the tower. As we were taken into the lower depths I wound up doing my usual routine when entering a Pirate Base. I looked at the machines and scanned them for information. The deeper in we went I took notice of the vast number of Cloning Pods that filled the rooms. They were in active use cloning all the sentient beings of this planet. As I looked around I noticed a Federation AU conduit running up the wall. I knew that it went to the Aurora Unit at the top of the tower so I had to only assume that these clones were for a just in case scenario.

That scenario being in case the world is in danger of destruction and the beings of the time are not able to stand toe with it. These battle hardened, Wise minded beings would be released from the pods to bring order to the crisis. As it were they were in use and inside them depended on the room. One room all the cloning pods were cloning the Cheetahs of Avalar. Another room was cloning the Dragons of Warfang. Another was cloning the Moles, while several other were cloning many other creatures that populated this planet. However in one of the chambers was a large cloning pod, obviously not in use due to Ridley still being alive but somewhere lost in time.

As we were lead further we came to a single chamber that was big enough for Ridley to move around in without any troubles even fly for a bit. In the center was a single platform that could hold both Link and myself with room to spare for the Guardians and several more dragons besides. Link and I got onto the platform and turned to face the Space Pirates who were kneeling before us. They then began to speak in their language swearing alliegience to Link, Myself, and Ridley. Ridley because despite the fact that he was gone he was still alive somewhere.

After it was all said and done one of the Space Pirate's approached Link and me.

"We were told to report any anomalies that we find to you. We have reports from scouts who have sent in reports of seeing some ruins... uh it says here 'Ruins cloaked in shadow within the veil of a great mountain range beyond a great body of water.' This message last marked their position a few days beyond the Dam so make sense of it what you can. We'll be getting back to work on things now but before we do we have a few things to give to you two." The space pirate said before pressing a few buttons on it's data pad.

A few seconds later the walls opened and Link and I were surrounded in some kind of containment field. I was not sure what was going on but they had sworn an oath of loyalty and servitude to us so I did not think that they would harm us. I was right because after some time I noticed all the functions of the Power Suit changing around slightly. The Beam fusion device was removed but what was left in it's place was something else. Upon looking at it closer I noticed that there was an X on it with some kind of blob next to it. I called this the X device. The other augments were astounding to such a point that I did not know that the Space Pirates had done so much research into such things. Here it all was being given to me and Link for our use, most likely for our journey ahead and the battles to be faced.

The containment withdrew leaving me and Link standing on the platform with a whole new apparel. Our armor held a set of emblems that recognized Space Pirate, Federation, Civilization of planet Spyrus, and Hyrulus. I decided to take it that we were all allies now and that we would assist each other in the goings on of the galaxy. I decided to go with it for the time being and decided to tell them to return to their work so that Link and I could seek out the Temple of Shadows and take on it's trials.

* * *

><p>(Spyro's POV)<p>

Cynder and I were being trained in the rigorous task of using advanced versions of our current elemental abilities and our fighting skill. A days ago we had seen a group of Aerotroopers fly over head and into the distance. We continued our training up to today and it was going hard for the both of us and Malefor was being somewhat harsh even though he was no longer controlled by that darkness.

"No... Wrong... all wrong." Malefor roared and kept himself from lashing out as if he were punishing an underling for failing him. "Try again Spyro. Draw upon the energy that flows from the sun and from the power within you. Let their combined energies fuse into one and then release that power. Cynder for you focus on the earth itself and take notice of the poisons that are natural amongst the world. Concentrate that poison into the acid that it becomes... Now... Focus."

We renewed our focus on our current element training. It was harsh and difficult, the Fire was to become a force like that of lava but something in me told me that it was not just simple Fire. Something told me that it was Fire and Earth that I had to use but I did not know how to combine my breath attacks. That is until two familiar dragons flew overhead and something fell off the one with the orange read scales.

My focus broke as the object hit the ground nearby, Malefor was surprised by the sudden sound as well. We went to investigate the object and saw something shining with the emblem of swirling energies and there were two of them one Purple and one Black. I walked towards the two objects and noticed the design of them. They looked like a floating flat coin but there were two dragons encircling the center while the center seemed to show all four emblems of our elements as one element with the symbol for Convexity above them but attached. Curious I touched the coin and it flashed and was absorbed into my body and the other one rushed to Cynder and the same happened.

I shook my head and saw a message appear on the Bio scope that was the eye piece of my helmet. It did not register anything wrong but I felt different but in a good way. I looked at Cynder and she too was much the same. I shook my head and went back towards the dam but stopped at the massive lake and tried something.

Standing still and close to the water I focused my mind on the fire within myself and the Earth that was beneath my feat. I took a deep breath and released it. What shot out of my mouth was a stream of molten rock that the air itself seemed to burn. The molten rock hit the water and became hardened stone. I was surprised at the out come and Malefor was surprised slightly as well then he looked at Cynder who drew upon her focus and unleashed a maelstrom of power that seemed to encase the area in shadows combined with blood chilling screams, and a chill wind the blew without touching the plants, and the ground itself seemed to star bubbling around her.

Malefor jumped back at the combined power of all four breath attacks being released at once. From his expression I figure that he was gonna try to teach us to use this new ability but then he seemed to reconsider the idea, which he did. We followed him back to the dam and he told us to find Ignitus so that we could gain control over our new ability.

I shook my head and took to the air heading back to Warfang before remembering that Samus had given us a Call Beacon that would summon her ship to us if we needed it. I activated it and sure enough her ship flew in and allowed me and Cynder to get on board. The voice of the A.I. Adam greeted us.

"Welcome aboard Spyro and Cynder. Might I ask what you need?"

"Adam. We need you to take us to the White Isle. We've..." I was cut off as Adam cut in.

"I have taken note of your new ability to combine your breath attacks. I have set a course and we are on our way now." Adam said as the ship started moving.

Cynder and I sat back but soon we just laid down on the metal floor and began to talk about various things. The whole subject soon turned to a slightly embarrassing topic which I hoped that the color did not show forth on my scales.

"Well Spyro it makes sense because we never leave each others side no matter what and we always watch out for each other. To top it all off we don't fight." Cynder said with some color on her face.

"I know Cynder but don't you think it's a bit early for us to be thinking about that?" I asked.

"Not really I mean we are of age but I guess we are still considered young by most standards." Cynder stated but still maintained her course of topic, "What would your answer be though? I'm curious."

I looked at her and saw in her eyes thee love that she had for me in it's purest form, the gratitude, the caring, the love, the kindness, and the memories of the times that I had her safety on my mind instead of my own. I couldn't lie to her after our journey I had actually started to have feelings for her and I knew that at the end of our journey that the two of us would never be separated ever again. So I answered her.

"Yes. Cynder my answer is yes. Even now I consider you my mate." I smiled a smile of love and compassion and continued, "Many of the things that were accomplished I could not have done so without you by my side. Even when things seemed to be a lost cause we still found a way through it all. We are here because we work together as we do."

I nuzzled the side of her head gently and lovingly and she returned the gesture. That's as far as it went because the A.I. chimed in that we had reached the White Isle. I looked at Cynder and she returned the look.

"Shall we go master this new ability?" I asked her. She smiled and we made our way to the ground through a drop gate at the back of the ship and we glided down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Another slow chapter but I think this one is rather good. Samus and Link are the leaders of the Space Pirates due to Ridley being trapped in the past for who knows how long. Spyro and Cynder have gotten a new ability and to top it all off the two have expressed their feelings for each other (expect in the epilogue of them being official mates and all that good stuff cept with it being good clean.) Now then... where were we... Oh yes.<strong>

**If you liked this chapter then please join me for the next one and drop me a review alright... I am getting back in the zone once more. and thank you to all of you who read my story I am grateful for the reviews. If you want I can throw in an OC of your creation into the Epilogue chapter of the story and on top of that I'll be posting the Ancient Lore data as well.  
><strong>


	28. Ridley's Return longest chapter yet

**Entity: **Well?

**Me: **Well what?

**Entity:** What trials are you going to set up for Spyro and Cynder. For that matter what about Link and Samus.

**Me: **Oh well I'll tell ya later right now there are a few things I gotta deal with.

**Entity:** Fine but you still have to tell me what you plan to do.

**Me: **Of course but if you were patient then you could read it.

**Entity: **Too bad I'm not.

**Me: **This has gone on for long enough so let's get to the chapter.

**so... Spyro and Cynder are going through a series of trials to gain full control over their new ability... Samus and Link are looking for the four other temples and their trials so that they can enter the Spirit and Phazon door back at the White Isle... Ridley... well let's check in with him... and perhaps I'll have something to talk about that deals with the SPace Pirates, Federation, and such... I doubt it though but who knows...  
><strong>

**I Know that some of you have lives outside of this site so I'll do this to make things simpler for you to Nav this chapter:  
><strong>

**Part 1: Training on Zebees  
><strong>

**Part 2: The Dream  
><strong>

**Part 3: Tallon IV's Teaching's  
><strong>

**Part 4: Aether's Pilgrimage  
><strong>

***Agon*  
><strong>

***Torvus*  
><strong>

***Sanctuary*  
><strong>

**Part 5: Elysean Envoy  
><strong>

**Part 6: Back to the Present  
><strong>

**I hope you readers enjoy this chapter because I wanted to bring Ridley back to the main part of the story. so enjoy and drop a review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Ridley's Return

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

Training on Zebes

* * *

><p>A rift opened on Planet Zebes within the most sacred place of the Chozodia. The Chozo who were there took quick notice of the Time Rift and what came out of it. Upon turning towards the rift on of the Chozo saw what had appeared then looked towards the others as if in question but then an elder showed up. He looked at the creature that had came forth from the rift before announcing anything.<p>

"The visions of these past few days has come to pass and yet there is one piece missing from this puzzle. The Survivor is still missing. Before us we have the Cursed Dragon whom I saw come forth from a rift in time from an period of the future where chaos thrives upon a distant planet. We shall take in the Cursed Dragon and teach him what we know." The elder stated before looking over to Old Bird who was still young and not as wise as he should be.

"As you wish Elder. We need to give him a name." one of the other Chozo stated as they looked at the unconscious dragon.

"He already has a name. It is inscribed upon the armor he wears. His name is Ridley." The elder stated walking towards the out cold dragon.

(Ridley's POV)

Upon waking up my vision was blurred and my head hurt like Kraid had just stomped on it. Not to mention that my body seemed to feel like it had been beaten by Draygon. My eye sight slowly reformed but very slowly like Phantoon. Upon clearing I saw that I was in a rather nice looking room inside what many civilizations would consider primitive architecture but these were familiar and I would recognize such design anywhere.

"Oh good he wakes. Grey Voice get the Elder." Some one outside the chamber said.

"Definitely Chozo." I muttered incomprehensibly to myself.

I got out of the... bed... and looked around the room that must be mine now when an old and wise looking Chozo entered.

"Ridley... It is good to meet one who is old in mind but young in body... hmm... It seems that you have met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" The elder asked.

Ridley looked at the elder Chozo for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I lead an attack against an enemy that..." Ridley was cut off by the Elder who started speaking.

"You lead an attack from a city called Warfang, which resides on a planet called Spyrus, and the attack was upon a Volcano called Heart of Darkness within the Corrupted lands which were formerly called the Burned Lands and before that the Swamps. The attack went too well and upon reaching the core you were confronted with an opponent who was far stronger than you. Some time into the battle he opened a Time Rift and sent you back in time to here. Am I correct?" The Elder spoke all of this as if it were common knowledge.

Ridley looked at the Elder and nodded but was curious as to how he knew.

"Future Sight Dreams. That is how I know young dragon." The elder said answering Ridley's curiosity. "Now it's time for your training to begin."

"What?" Ridley asked confused and on the edge of incredulous.

"If you are to pose a challenge to this Corrupted Dark Spyro then you must go through training to pose a proper threat. Even now, in you time, you new friends do not pose a great enough threat to take down such a powerful foe." The elder said as he turned and left the room to walk the corridor to a different place, Ridley followed after quickly.

It seemed like hours passed when they finally arrived in a chamber that Ridley did not recognized but he took notice that the area was Tourian. As he looked around the place he looked at the Chozo around him but he shook his head not wanting to cause any sort of disturbance. He was soon lead into a chamber and behind a window there was a Chozo standing at a terminal. Soon I was the only one in the chamber and the Chozo at the window spoke.

"Alright, Ridley, your training will begin shortly so be ready and... Begin." A chozo said at a terminal.

The metal chamber changed to a chamber surrounded by stone like a cave with rather little vegetation growing. I was alone in this cave and set to face against unknown creatures. The wait was not long.

Soon several creatures were released into the room some were obviously hostile while others were inadvertently dangerous. I smirked at the choices of enemies. Ki Hunters, winged and not, zoomers, Wavers, and a few others. I opened my mouth to release Plasma Orbs or at least a stream of flames... Nothing came out except for a stream of smoke. That obscured all vision possible and I stopped trying to use any kind of breath attack. Shaking my head I decided that I should just attack the way I usually did. With my Claws, Tail, and such.

I attempted to fly but for some reason my wings did not seem to respond the way they should have. I had to act instantly because the creatures were getting closer and for some reason they seemed to... change. They became more hostile the closer they got to me. I drew up onto my hind legs when something seemed off about it but I paid it no mind for the time being as I slashed at several of the creatures with my claws and my tail blade. Eventually I did manage to fly and when I managed it I began slicing the enemies in half, their remains falling to the ground in a heap.

A few minutes later all the creatures were dead and I was covered in blood but still standing.

(Outside the chamber)

"He fights furiously."

"Indeed he does. The question is what should we put him up against next?"

"I'm not sure but I have an idea. We just saw what he can do against creatures from Crateria. Let's go through the regions of the planet shall we? Brinstar is next. Then Norfair, after that it will be Maridia, lastly Lower Norfair."

"Agreed. We'll see how well he fairs in each area before presenting him to the Guardian."

"Let the next test begin."

"One question though."

"What's that?"

"Should we pit him against the biggest enemy in each area?"

"I don't think that we should... At least not yet."

"Then let's continue."

(Inside the chamber)

I looked around the field of battle taking note of the creatures I had just killed then it changed again to a jungle like chamber. What came forth from the vines and such were several creatures. Zeela, Waver's, Side hoppers, Reo's, and many more... I took a fighting stance against these creatures and began to slaughter them quickly.

They were dead in no time and there was nothing of them left but their corpses which seemed to get sucked into the ground. Then the terrain changed to what looked like a lava formed cavern. Out of nowhere creatures appeared. Sova's, Desgeega's, and several others. soon these creatures were killed but I had taken a little bit of damage. Mild injury but not enough to warrant medical help.

These were too easy for me to take down but I was starting to suspect that something was up. Soon enough the chamber changed to that of a room in Marida above the surface of the water but something told me that I would have to go under water to kill other creatures in this trial chamber.

I killed everything above the water and looked below and sure enough there were creatures in the water.

"Great... How am I supposed to go down there and kill them all without getting killed?" I asked aloud but got no answer.

I began looking around and saw a something slightly out of place in the chamber. Something like a turret on a ledge that sloped into the water. I flew over to it and took command of the turret and aimed into the water. I looked at the systems of the turret and began firing into the water at the creatures. Soon these creatures were dead as well. The turret vanished, as did the Maridian terrain.

It was all soon replaced by the ultra heated environment of Lower Norfair where I was soon faced against many kinds of creatures that THRIVED in the heat. Lucky for me I was immune to the effects of ultra heated areas. I began attacking the creatures that came forth and suffered some injury yet again but it was soon restored.

The chamber changed back to the Tourian chamber that it was.

"Well done Ridley. You have excelled through all the trials. Since you have been in there fighting for all this time some of us had thought that you would not survive much longer. Apparently you are able to survive against those creatures for several days seeing as each one took you two days to complete." A voice over the Comm system said.

"What? Several days?" I asked incredulous.

"Well yes... To us you've been in there for three weeks fighting against such odds. Apparently it's only been two days for you. Interesting... Time seems to flow differently around you. No matter You are to be taken before the Guardian to be tested for your worth. If you pass the test you will be put against the final enemies of each area. After that you will be transported to Tallon IV to further your training. Now leave through the door and head to your room, Old Bird will come for you in the morning. You'll need your rest." The chozo stated.

I shook my head and groaned. Somehow I had been in that training chamber for three weeks and yet it only seemed like two days to me. Some reason time did not flow right around me. I paid it no mind as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

The Dream

* * *

><p>As I slept I began hearing voices in my sleep and soon everything slowed down to a crawl.<p>

"What the... What happened?" I asked and my voice echoed around the empty void.

"Do not worry Ridley... You are in a place known as The Dream Trial. You are here because you have awakened an ability within yourself to slow time down. It is now time that you awaken an inner fire that burns within you... Please proceed to the Emblem of Infernus to awaken your inner fire." a voice echoed out.

I was wary of what was going on around me but I saw a fire burning in the distance so I made my way towards it. Upon reaching it I stepped onto the emblem.

"Within those who can harness the power, Fire burns within them all and seeks to be released. This power lies dormant within you as well. Feel the warmth of it flowing through your veins. Sense it as it burns a path before you. Draw upon the fury of this fire and focus it." The voice echoed again.

I closed my eyes and felt a fierce fire rushing through my body wanting to be released in it's full fury. I could sense it as it burned my scales or so it seemed. I drew upon the inferno and focused. The power began to build up to a devastating point all the way to being unbearable to contain but the sensation of it was immense and the power that I could feel within it. Soon the build up of the fire became too great and thus I released it.

The flames shot out around me in a fury swirling in a vortex sending out massive bursts of flames to scorch the stone and the emblem. The emblem shattered from the furious blast and I was surrounded by the flames.

"Congratulations, Ridley... You're a natural. Should be expected from one who lived in the depths of infernal fires." the voice spoke, "Proceed forward to learn more about the fire that you now hold."

I looked around and I noticed a gate way that had just appeared. It looked like it had once been closed but the burn marks that covered it revealed that it was incinerated by great flames. I walked through the gateway and jumped across the floating platforms to a larger one.

On it there were four statues that looked like stone soldiers of some sort. I looked at them all when they suddenly came to life.

"Oh come on... Statues that come to life... really? Don't you think that that has been a little over done?" I stated aloud.

"As you say thus they will be replaced with something different." The disembodied voice said.

Soon the statues were replaced by robotic machines that were still human in shape but they would use different attacks. One took aim at me with a beam laser and started to fire. I evaded the beam and saw as it burned a path through the air leaving behind a residual stream of the flame itself. I blinked and evaded several other such beams and managed to vaporize two of them with my own Fire Breath. The last two teamed up on me.

One took aim on me the other aimed above me and they both aimed on either side of me. I knew that this was going to hurt one of us but then they fired their beams. Suddenly everything slowed down and I moved out of the way and incinerated both droids into molten metal. After they vanished into the stone more platforms appeared.

I climbed to the next area and the same thing appeared. Droids began moving and attacking me with their Beams of Fire. I began burning them with fire but that did not stop them from coming at me. Eventually I began getting irritated and charged at them while breathing fire. The flames surrounded me and I went right through them leaving behind the melted remains.

All four of them were nothing but pools of melted metal and wiring. I saw more platforms appear and I proceeded to the next area. The next area I had to kill the robots till for some reason my angry got the best of me and the flames swirled around me and melted them all. I was surrounded by the flames once more when the platforms appeared.

I proceeded to the last area, which was something like a temple of sorts, and I went inside.

I awoke afterwards and apparently it was morning. I got up feeling oddly well rested and went through a minor morning routine. After all that I was escorted, by Old Bird, through several rooms of the Chozodia and eventually we came out into a very large vaulted chamber with some sort of engraving on the wall. I looked at it and then Old Bird knelt.

"Guardian... I have brought the Cursed Dragon to be tested by you... Yes... Yes he has passed the previous tests... I believe that he is ready for your test.  
>Understood... Yes Guardian... I shall leave him to your trial." Old Bird said then rose and left the chamber.<p>

I was left standing in the middle of the chamber when suddenly it darkened. The four glyphs darkened as well and a beam shot from each one into the mirror like surface of the object in the Guardian's hands. I watched as the mirror reflected my image but in the opposite form. Soon a glyph appeared in the mirror and I launched a fire ball at it. The glyph flashed and separated from the Guardian on the wall and took it's place in it's slot.

After that the Guardian became an ethereal entity and began floating around the room. As it did so bolts of lightening would shoot down and hit the ground where I was standing, but I moved fast enough to evade them. Another Glyph appeared and I hit it with a bolt of fire and it too went into it's respective slot in the wall. The ethereal Guardian became faster and soon a it began shooting down a blot of lightening into the center of the room that would traverse the entire room.

I fired at the third glyph and it took it's place with the others. The Ghost Guardian got much faster and began launching bolts of lightening AND fire onto the ground. I narrowly evaded several of such bolts but was hit with others. The Glyph would appear and vanish just as fast as it did so. I began calculating the Guardian's movement speed, the time that the glyph appeared and vanished and also my own speed...

Eventually I had it all down in my mind and... The glyph appeared... I leaped into the air... I opened my mouth... I single bolt of fire was released from my mouth just seconds before a fire ball could rain down on me... My fire ball hit the Glyph and it flashed before taking it's place with the others. I was then hit with the fire ball from the ceiling and was sent to the ground. I, shakily, got to my feet and realized that the room had returned to it's normal lighting.

I got to my feet and looked at the Guardian emblem on the wall and saw the mirror it held reflect my image standing still. I walked into the center to face it and soon I saw my image change. On my legs were four bracers that were the color of Samus' Power Suit. They formed on my legs and the reflection vanished. I then felt that I was MUCH stronger than I was before.

I then heard a voice echo in my mind with such a sound that it could not be described.

"You are now in possession of 1 of 5 pieces of the D.P.S... Use the Power Aura at your disposal and use it in your coming trials against the great fiends. Go forth and may strength serve you well." the voice said.

I nodded towards the Guardian and started to leave the chamber and was teleported into the Training Chamber of Tourian.

"Ridley, you were to be pitted against the Great Fiends of this planet but you have surpassed all our expectations... You are ready to be taken to Tallon IV." one of the Chozo voices said.

I was then teleported to the surface of the planet and there I saw a ship that looked almost like Samus' but it was in such a form that I could just walk up a ramp and be inside. I boarded the ship and was surprised that it had been built in a way that I could pilot it myself. I noticed that the ship had been set with an auto pilot to take me to Tallon IV instantly. I walked onto the Pilot's platform and sat down the machines came to life and the ship began to rise from the ground but I stopped it and went back into the Chozodia. Once there I left a message for Samus AND the Chozo.

The message was a notice to the Samus of this time but also a warning about Mother Brain. After leaving the message I left Chozodia and boarded my ship once more. The ship came to life and I was on my way to Tallon IV.

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Tallon IV's Teachings

* * *

><p>Several hours passed when the ship landed in the Chozo City that would, fifty years later, would become known as the Chozo Ruins. The ship landed and I left the confines of it and found myself in the central plaza. Upon leaving the ship I was faced with several Chozo, one of which was oddly white colored. I took that one to being the Elder here, I wasn't far wrong considering the fact that the Shaman and Elder were related and close to the same age.<p>

"Young Ridley... We've been expecting you. It is time for your training to begin here on Tallon IV. You will first learn the lands, how to traverse them without flight, and how to fight the creatures in each area. You're survival is a most high priority other wise your friends will perish against the Demon of Destruction. Now then... Let us begin your training." The shaman said looking at me.

I stepped off the ship and onto the sand of the Chozo City, the sand was soft and warm, as if it welcomed me. The ramp to my ship closed and sealed itself, I figured that I would have to complete my training here before going anywhere else. My choice was made so I would have to take on this training.

A few hours passed and I had been lead to a single chamber with a hologram in the middle of it. Upon quick observation I noticed that it was a Map Station, or at least that would be it's future use, currently it displayed a map of the whole planet. I looked at the planetary image for a moment then began to take notice of many familiarities. I walked up to the hologram and marked the location of the Over World, then the Chozo Ruins and several other locations. I even marked and highlighted a single place on the global map and labeled it as IMPACT CRATER. Of course I was questioned why I would marked their most sacred place as such so I decided to tell them.

"I marked it as such because well... Fifty years from now an object known as a Leviathan Seed will crash down there and begin corrupting the land eventually spawning the Phazon Mines at this location within the Magmoor Caverns," I tapped the locations on the map and continued on, "How I know all of this is because I am not originally from this time line. So... Are we going to move on to the other parts of the training?"

The elder and shaman looked at each other then at me and for the longest time I felt like I was standing on a set of balance scales. They then began to lead me through several corridors and such back to the Central Plaza before saying anything and then it was the Elder who spoke.

"Well, Ridley, it seems that you know much about our land... and our future I think it is really time for you to take on the Trial of Strength... Starting from here, heading to the Hall of the Elders within the city depths, then into Magmoor Caverns where you will then head for Phendrana to the Elder Shrine there and eventually to the Chamber of Hero's within Magmoor Caverns. There you will claim the D.P.S. test will test all of your abilities and more to prove your worth. Once, and if, you obtain the helmet your training will begin and it will begin first off with you learning more about your Fire Breath ability then you will go to Phendrana with White Feather, our shaman, to learn more of you inner powers. You will also learn to control your elemental powers better and learn the extent of the Power Aura that surrounds you. Now it is time for you to start the Trial of Strength." The Elder said.

I nodded and the Chozo seemed to vanish through several doors leaving me in the central plaza to begin my trial. They were nice enough to leave a map device behind for me to use but I realized that it would not work but once every thirty minutes.

"Ok... I guess I should have expected this. Oh well, time to prove my worth." I said to myself before making my way to a door that had a red lock on it. I took in a deep breath and remembered the Fire Bolt that I could now use. I released it upon the door and opened it. After opening the door I entered into a corridor of sorts.

I continued along this corridor and several other chambers till I came to one larger chamber that had magnetic railings on the ceiling, a half pipe in the middle and a morphball tunnel going through the large stone wall that held the half pipe. I leaped onto the half pipe then jumped into the square pit on the other side.

As I landed I could feel the ground start to shake but nothing seemed to happen that is until a statue jumped down from the ledge above. I recognized the statue as being a Torizo of some sort. I looked at me and swung its arm in an arc sending out a stream of energy towards me. I evaded the beam of energy by jumping to the left, afterwards I charged at it and jumped into the air to strike it's head with my claws or my fire breath. I hit with my fire breath instead.

I managed to hit it a few times with the Fire Bolt and eventually it dropped to the ground. When it crumbled to dust, more like a tone of sand, a small sphere was left behind I didn't think that I would be able to use it without a full form Power Suit so I left it alone. I only took two steps away from it when my bracers started glowing. The glowing vanished and I started walking again when I looked behind me the sphere was gone then everything went black. A few seconds later I was standing on the other side of the half pipe.

"What the... That was odd." I said to myself then I looked down at the bracers and saw that my whole body seemed ethereal, almost ghost like. Then i felt the cold stone beneath my feet again but then a sudden chill crept over me but shortly faded. I shook my self, opened the door, and made my way back to the main plaza. Once there I made my way to a ledge higher up and opened the door there and went through.

The next room was a corridor that took me to a room called "Meditation Fountain" There was a fountain at the other side of the room and two other doors. I went east towards the Arboretum. Upon entering into the Arboretum there was a giant tree in the middle and platforms spiraling up around it. I climbed up to a point then headed for the east door and blasted it open with a Fire Bolt. I went through the corridor without pause and was in a chamber called Gathering Hall.

In this room I looked around then checked the map. There was a place nearby where I could relax for a bit but right now I was not feeling tired and I had yet to encounter anything dangerous. So after looking around and taking notice of the bridge like platform above I took flight and made my way to it. Upon reaching it I was ambushed by something.

After landing on the bridge and regaining my focus I saw what had attacked me. It looked like a shriekbat only... it was bigger. It rushed at me again and this time I was ready for it and evaded but that did not keep the razor spikes on it's sides from grazing me. There was blood, my blood, covering the stone of the bridge so I took flight and decided to fight the thing in the air.

It rushed at me again, I evaded quickly and countered with a stream of flames from my mouth. It was now burning, out of control it crashed into the bridge and exploded. I landed on the opposite side of a morphball tunnel with the door behind me. Looking at the damage I hoped that the Chozo wouldn't hold this against me.

Turning around I opened the door and entered the next corridor. At this point I was figuring out that the Chozo City was 75% corridors and 25% chambers. The next room was the energy core but I was not stopping there I continued on and entered into the Furnace area. My body became ethereal once more as I approached the tunnels for the Furnace. I went through the walls like a ghost and entered into a room with a rather large machine against the wall I had phased through.

My body was still ethereal and having memorized the map from when I had looked at it I headed north then east. I went completely through a purple door and entered into a chamber called Crossway. I went to the other side of the chamber and blasted the door open and went through into the corridor beyond.

After the corridor I was at point Alpha of the Trial of Strength, the Hall of the Elders, this room was vast and in the middle was a statue of an elder Chozo. I flew towards the statue and stopped at the feet of the statue and looked up at it. For a moment nothing happened. Then a Chozo came out from behind the statue.

"You have made it this far, Young Ridley. From here you will need the aid of Ice." The chozo said. Afterwards I passed out.

I must have been out for some time because when I woke up next I was in a room beyond the Reflecting pool chamber. I shook my head and felt my body go transparent. I looked around and saw the tunnel and walked through the wall and opened the door on the other side. Upon entering the chamber I felt a sudden chill surround me I shook my body but the chill didn't vanish it still clung to me like dust on a static charged screen.

I turned around to see where the chill was coming from. As I turned I felt the chill cling voraciously to the arrow shaped blade on my tail. I craned my neck around and saw that ice was clinging to the blade.

"So the Ice ability is an Ice Blade on my tail. Lovely." I said and shook the chill from my tail AND my body before going down the elevator.

I was on the Tallon overworld now and there was a white door ahead of me.

"Great a white door. If memory serves the Ice Beam is what opened that kind of door. I don't have the Ice Beam so lets see if my Ice Tail Blade will open it." I said while staring at the door.

I looked at my tail blade for a moment, shook my head, then I spun around and Ice clung to my tail blade. The edge of the ice blade cut into the white barrier of the door and it split open leaving a greyed door left for me to walk through. The next few areas were corridors and from the looks of the Over World I could tell that I was going to be facing untamed land.

Upon reaching the large opened space where there was a water fall flwoing down fro where I was standing down into a large lake below I leaped into the air and flew towards the west end of the lake. Upon landing I took out the Map device and noted that it was usable again.

I activated it and looked at the Over World map. There were a few marks on the map one was the Temple here and the other was an elevator that went to Magmoor caverns. I figured that my path was set for me so I headed for the Magmoor caverns elevator seeing as the Over World Temple was marked with _Ω. _I took that as meaning that I would comeback through and be heading towards it.

I closed the map device and headed west. I opened the door and entered the Waterfall chamber, which I navigated through easily considering the fact that it was still in it's original non collapsed splendor. I went through the next door and was in an area that must have been used as a landing site due to the burned and barren spot near the center. I kept heading west, opened the door and went into the next chamber. This chamber there were a few beetles to jump out of the ground and attack me. I killed them off quickly, after they died I was oddly greeted by the sight of six red gems and four green gems. I figured that I was getting low on both because I was feeling a bit tired already. I even noticed a few blue gems as well. The gems sunk into my body and restored my health, my mana, and I felt more motivated to get through this trial of strength.

I went through the next door and into the next area of the over world. This area was apparently a vast canyon but not the kind that I would have expected. I looked around the place and noticed a door upon a ledge a little higher up. I flew up to the door and went through. I was still heading west and the chamber I had entered was filled with roots and water. I flew past the root and made my way to the door on the other side.

I Blasted the door open and went into the next area, which was a cave. I glided to the bottom of the area and wound up gliding into a hole in the wall where there was a door. I opened the door and went into a tunnel that would take me to the Magmoor Caverns elevator. I entered the elevator room and went down into Magmoor caverns.

The elevator stopped, I opened the Map Device after the remaining minute was up. I looked at the Magmoor Caverns map and the room I was in. I took notice of the southern door and saw that it was sealed, at least for now. I looked at the map more and saw that the northern door was still opened to me. So i headed north to my destination. Phendrana North.

I went through a series of tunnels and caverns with lakes of lava till I was at the door to the Phendrana elevator. Of course my trek to the door was not easy because I had to defeat some Cavern dwelling natives, such as a Magmoor serpent. I was not bad hurt but I sustained a few injuries, which I was able to heal rather quickly with the few red gems that surprisingly dropped from the enemies.

I opened the phendrana elevator door and took the elevator up to Phendrana north.

Upon arriving I left the elevator room and noticed that the door sealed behind me at this point I realized that I would not be able to travel certain paths twice. I went through the tunnel and made it to the Phendrana shoreline. Things were not going to get tricky they were just going to get cold and annoying seeing as, when I checked the map, the closest elevator was WAY far south on the map.

"Well this couldn't get much worse." Even after I spoke those words I knew my folly. A blizzard kicked up and blinded my path and hindered my flying.

"Me and my big mouth." I groused as I trudged through the driving snow towards the one path that was currently open to me. I managed to reach a ledge and ahead of me was a floating platform that I could jump to with a high enough jump.

I jumped up and made it onto the platform and managed to glide WITH the wind to the ledge that had a door on it. I opened the door and went through the corridor. A few minutes later and I was in a room known as the Chozo Ice Temple. Here I was able to fly to the top of the chamber, which I did, once at the top though I saw another Chozo Statue. There was ice streaming from it's mouth to it's hands to the basin beneath it.

I looked towards the opened grating to the right of it and went through the door and wound up phasing through the wall till I got to the door on the other side. I went through the door and found myself in a large chamber that was called "Chapel of the Elders". I looked around but saw nothing in the room save for an alter at the far end of the chamber.

I glided towards the alter and looked at it for a moment before rising up and placing my front legs on the alter. Suddenly my mind went blank for what seemed like a moment. Upon waking though it was more than just a moment, it had been three hours since I was out. I leaped away from the alter and noticed that electricity was arcing across my claws.

As I looked at my electrified claws I saw the purple door and remembered that they were opened by the Wave Beam, which was electrical energy anyways. I walked up to the door and slashed it with my claws and opened it. I left the chamber and went back to the shorelines where I started heading south. Of course the blizzard had stopped and I was able to fly. So I flew all the way to a large circular cave where there were purple doors going to it from all sides. I went south and slashed that door open and flew across the ravine to the next purple door, that I opened the same way.

I entered the chamber and I was in an elevator room destined for Magmoor Caverns south. I went down.

I arrived in Magmoor caverns a few minutes later and already I was getting tired and the warmth of the place released the chill that had nearly became part of me back at Phendrana. I felt better but I also felt tired. So I went into the room behind the Elevator and laid down on the floor. I fell asleep instantly.

Hours later I woke up well rested so I was now able to continue the trial of strength. I walked back into the elevator room and took note that it was shut down so i slashed open the purple door with my claws and went through the tunnel and opened the next purple door the same way. I flew through the next area and went for the northern portion of the area. I opened the door and went into the tunnel and continued north. I slashed open another purple door and entered the Geothermal core. I flew across the lava lake and opened the blue door on the other side.

After that I entered another tunnel and headed north once more. However I did slash open another purple door on the way. After that the other doors were blue and I opened them and continued north. I went through the Elevator room that went to Tallon Overworld West side. It was shut off so I kept heading north. Eventually I was back in the room that had the tunnel that went to Phendrana north.

In this chamber I felt that I should fly to the top. I decided not to ignore this instinct so I flew to the top and saw a blue door that I opened quickly. Inside I found myself looking at another Chozo Statue. I kept looking at it but nothing happened. I figured that now the Trial was finished, for some reason I felt that it was but I still had to get back to the Temple Grounds back on the Over World. I left the Warrior's Shrine and headed north again.

I kept heading north until I found myself in another elevator room. I, of course had faced many creatures on the way here and still managed to get here without getting killed or something. I took the elevator up.

I was back in the Chozo City and saw that there was only one path for me to travel. I headed south towards the main plaza. I went through the Vault where I saw what looked to be the outline of a helmet,or at least the ghostly shadow of one, on a pedestal. I ignored it and continued south. I went through the Main Plaza towards the Elevator that would take me to Tallon overworld NORTH.

Upon reaching the elevator I felt elated that this whole ordeal was almost completely over. I got on the elevator and went down to the Overworld.

On the Overworld I went south and stopped in the cavern, I flew to a ledge above and went through what was called the Gullly. I opened the blue doors and came out at the Landing site, where I headed south.

I flew to the door, opened it and went through. Inside I killed the spike heads that were on the ceiling and opened the door on the other side. I went through the Temple Security station and blasted the door open at the other end. I made my way to the Temple Grounds, that would later be called the Artifact Temple.

Upon arriving I was tired, yet excited that it was all over now. I was greeted by several elder Chozo who stood their ground in solemn silence. I walked forward towards the white feathered Shaman who had something in his hands. Upon getting closer I took notice that it was a helmet that would fit over my head with a yellow screen like thing that would cover my eyes.

I reached the shaman and dropped to the ground completely tired and needing to rest. I passed out right there at the final point of the Trial. Embarrassing really but nothing can stop tired. I was out like a light.

When I awoke next I was on my ship heading through space. The helmet was on my head and there was a message on the computer.

"What the... 'You have passed the Trial of Strength, Ridley, may the spirits guide you safely. The helmet magnifies your Breath attacks and allows you to see in darkness.' Well at least I am on my way again. I might just get back to my own time faster than I thought."

I looked at the computer screens and took note that I was a long ways from my next destination, Aether.

* * *

><p>Part 4<p>

Aether's Pilgrimage

* * *

><p>Hours passed and finally my ship landed on the northern side of the temple. I got on the elevator and was taken up to the Great Temple where I was quickly ushered to the Main chamber of the place. There was some kind of creature there looking at me. I stepped forwards and introduced myself with pride.<p>

The creature introduced himself as a Luminoth named U-Mos who was the fifth sentinel of Aether. I nodded and began to wonder what I was going to be doing here as far as training went when suddenly I was given my mission. I groaned inwardly about it. I had to safe guard a bunch of Luminoth who were on a pilgrimage to all the temples of Aether.

I nodded agreement to it and was handed a fragment of an object that went on my back perfectly. It felt strange yet natural at the same time. I took the lead of the Luminoth who were to be protected. We left the main temple and made our way south east to an elevator room that would take us to Agon Plains (Before it was Agon Wastes).

Upon arriving at Agon I took note that I had no idea where I was going. That is until the Map Device that the Chozo had given me made a strange sound. I opened it and saw the entirety of Agon Plains. It was beautiful and vast and life seemed to flourish here. Too bad I knew that they would become a wasteland sometime in the future. I shook my head as I looked at the map device and saw the location of the Agon Temple.

"A lot of ground to cover." I said when suddenly the group of twelve Luminoth and myself were encompassed in a blue, red, purple, black, and white dome of energy.

When the energy faded we were greeted by the sight of ruin. I had heard from some of the surviving Space Pirate that Aether had been broken during the Phazon War. I looked at the ruined land around and nodded my head.

"Agon Wastes... This is going to prove more difficult." I said to myself.

The Luminoth were starting to panic wondering what happened and such. I looked at them for a moment and they calmed down and were looking at me.

"What has happened to our beautiful planet Great Dragon?" one of them asked.

_Great Dragon am I?... _I mentally laughed at the thought. "What has happened is a time shift. Time has warped around us to a point in the future where Aether is broken... that is to say split between two dimensions. A Light and Dark form. Don't ask me how time shifted around us because I don't really know."

"What should we do?" another asked, a female by the sound of voice.

*Agon*

"What we should do is stick together and keep our heads. If we can do that then we may be able to get through this without incident." I said _On top of that I may be able to get the SPace Pirates who landed here to lend some assistance in helping me protect these guys. _"Just follow me alright."

They all seemed to gather their wit's and minds to such a level that I was surprised that such a state of calm existed. I shook my head and readied my Ice Tail Blade, my Thunder Claws, and my breath attacks. I was alert to my whole surrounding now, _Is this how Samus feels when she's venturing through unfamiliar terrain?_ I thought.

We began our journey across the desert terrain of Agon Wastes. Having not closed out of the Map device I noticed that it had overloaded but I had noticed that there was a map station nearby before the time shift. We began heading for the Map Station. Unfortunately there was a translator gate barring the path to the map station. Thankfully one of the Luminoth with me translated the hologram. The gate sunk into the ground opening the way to the Map Station.

We went into the cavern and made it to the Map Station. I stepped onto the platform and was greeted by the markings of the terrain and the names of the areas. As I looked at the map I noticed that there was no real clear path to reach the Temple because most of the path's required the Morphball and the Luminoth did not have that ability.

I presented the problem to them and they began to think over options and idea's while I did much the same thing... That is until I decided that they should stay here where it was safe so that I could check the rest of the land out. They of course agreed to stay at the Map Station thus allowing me free roam of the landscape. I didn't tell them that I had an idea because if I did I'd have to tell them about every detail of it.

I ventured from the map station and looked up to the sky and saw an orange object flying through the atmosphere and get hit by lightening. I took flgiht and headed east towards a Space Pirate command center. I landed on the roof and was able to tear through it with my Thunder Claws and the Power Aura that still surrounded me. When I got in I was near a computer console and Space Pirates surrounded me instantly.

I never really cared much for introductions and at current point if I were to tell them my name they wouldn't believe me because at this point in time the me of this time period was under going cellular regeneration back on the Homeworld. I turned to the computer and typed in a few passwords along with a series of security clearance codes and instantly I was in the database and the holoprojector was displaying my appearance to the whole facility. I stood my ground and faced thee troopers.

"Lord Ridley?" They asked in question.

I looked at them with a look of 'Stand down or die.'

"Is that you Lord Ridley?" another asked.

"Yes it's me." I said.

"The last we saw you, you had been vanquished by the Hunter on Tallon IV. We put your body into the Regen chamber." Another stated.

"Well of course you did but here's a kicker for you guys... The me of this time still exists I am from a further future where I was sent back in time with the ability to alter time around me. My body went through an age degeneration but I kept my memories. Now I need three of you to pilot three skiffs... I'm on a mission to this time period from the future so help me out. Oh and I'll give you guys a fair heads up... Samus has landed on the planet but I don't think that she will get here very fast so gear up and let's get this mission of mine done with." I said as my tone rose to a point of no nonsense do the job or your head is on a platter.

Three Space Pirates stepped forwards and acknowledged me. After that I turned to the computer and typed in a few more lines of data. Considering that by this time the Space Pirate in my original time period had most likely acknowledge Link and Samus as their leaders along with me... I put in their data into the system and put the whole thing under a new level of security. Instead of there being a code black level 7 security code this Security level required a level 10 clearance with a 20 part pass code combined with a triad key lock, which I crafted later. This security code was marked as Code Dead.

Meaning, if anyone but me were to access the files within they'd be killed by a security drone that would be set to monitor this particular file. I did, however, set up a display protocol for the files...

("Variable = event of Leader disappearance from current time frame: display file: C746-335_Ω_... end script.")

After setting the protocol I turned to the three that would go with me and told them to get the skiffs and follow me. I flew through the hole I had made and outside I saw the three skiffs rise into the air. I took the lead and lead the skiffs west back to the Map Station. Upon arriving I told the Space Pirates to return to the Command Center and to leave the planet and head for a set of coordinates. It was the location of an inhabited moon where they could survive until such a time of the future they got a communication.

After they left I went about rigging the controls of the skiffs into the control of one skiff. This way I only needed to pilot one and be able to pilot all three. After that was done I went into the Map Station and brought the Luminoth out of the cave. We got onto the skiffs and time shifted once more. This time we were taken back in time to a point where the place was still a wasteland but it was the kind of wasteland that you would enjoy looking at. I activated the three skiffs and we lifted off into the air heading north east towards the temple of Agon.

Not five minutes into the flight did complications come forth. Black five legged creatures with a single red eye began to appear all over the sandy desert below. Some of them began attacking us but I had already opened the Weapon Cache on the skiffs. Inside each cache were enough weapons to arm these Luminoth and even then I placed a Combat Chip on the side of their heads so that they would obtain the Combat skills of the fiercest Galactic warrior ever, Samus Aran.

The Luinoth took up the weapons and we all jumped from the skiffs to the ground below, luckily we were above the central mining station. Upon landing we were surrounded by these creatures that I instantly realized were the Ing. I began tearing through them as fast as I could. Hitting them with my Fire Breath, Fire Bolt's, Ice Tail Blade, and my Thunder Claws. The Luminoth were fighting tooth and nail holding their own against these creatures. Eventually we fought them back and they began to run but I knew that the fight wasn't over and the Luminoth that I was to protect also knew much the same thing.

We had taken injuries during the battle and I knew that as long as the Luminoth had those Combat Chips on them they would be able to absorb the Energy Capsules that would appear. I blasted open a Luminoth Supply Cache and out of it came a restore 50 capsule along with some red and green gems. The gems absorbed into my body and the restore 50 capsule was split between the Luminoth who had gotten injured. Currently this was no longer looking like a pilgrimage and more like a battle for survival.

We made our way north towards the Temple. We were ambushed by Ing and this time they seemed to want revenge. Unfortunate for them some how time seemed to stop around me. I paid it no mind and mercilessly executed the Ing that threatened to annihilate us. After killing the last one time resumed to normal speed and the Luminoth looked at the scene of death that were the Ing. The question was there but they did not voice it. Instead we continued north into the Agon Temple, but the place we were going was further in. We made it into the temple when we were attacked by something bigger than a normal Ing. I was the one targeted the Luminoth were barred off from what was going to be a major boss fight.

This thing was bigger than the normal Ing and I was not going to let it beat me. It rushed at me in an attempt to possess me most likely but some how I was immune. The Ing reformed and growled at me. I shot it in the face with a Fire Bolt. It must not have liked that one bit seeing as it roared and charged at me. I jumped to the left but was hit with one of it's legs and sent sprawling to the ground. I was laying there and looked at my health.

"Thing hit's hard." I groaned slightly as I attempted to get back to my feet. I fell back to the ground. As I lay on the ground I saw out of the corner of my eye the luminoth started to work on the weapons they had been given. One of them raised their hand into the air and something flew from their hand and landed in front of me. The giant Ing hissed at the thing as it gave off a bright light.

I got to my feet and approached the object. I felt a mixture of three things. One, a calming light. Two, a dreaded darkness. Three, was the feeling of total destruction. I walked forward and picked up the object. It fused into my body and became something else. Light and Dark charge attacks and the Annihilator Aura. I shook my head and focused on the light that flowed around the planet and was engulfed in the blinding light. I charged the giant Ing and saw it's health drop from near full down to three fourths. Suddenly this battle had turned in my favor.

In no time I had gone through all my Mana but the giant Ing was down to less that one fourth of it's health. I was out of mana thus my fire breath, Ice Tail blade, Thunder Claws, Light, Dark charge, could not work. The Annihilator aura was useless so I switched over to the Power Aura and rushed my foe and began ripping it a new one. I jumped into the air and swing my tail around and slammed it into the ground right on top of the giant Ing. the creature fell to the ground twitching screeching and screaming in pain before finally dying and turning into a black ooze that burned away in the light.

After the fight the creature released from it's body several red gems, several green gems, purple gems, and blue gems. I picked them all up and was fully restored. I was at full potential and I had enough Spirit gems to augment one of my abilities. I was not sure which one to work on first but I focused heavily on them. After a bit I sensed that the one that would take the least to augment was going to be three things. My Thunder Claws, my Dark Charge, and Light Charge. At that notice I began focusing the Spirit flow into the Light Charge and it was augmented to level 2. Light Rush and it unlocked a secondary effect Sun Burst. From what I could sense of it it'd vaporize anything dark aligned but it used more mana.

I then used the rest on my Thunder Claws before continuing into the Temple with my retinue of Luminoth. Upon reaching the Energy Controller time shifted once more back to normal, well normal before the Phazon war. At that instant I removed the Combat Chips from the side of their heads. They staggered slightly afterwards but part of their mind's remembered the combat we had been in but to them it seemed like it all happened to someone else.

I, on the other hand, was relieved to have gotten these guys to the first temple semi safely. Of course I was asked what had transpired to have taken us so long to get to the Temple. I told the Luminoth sentinel of the Agon Temple what had happened. From the first time shift all the way to the recent one. I told them about what is to happen later in the future and thankfully the twelve Luminoth that were with me vouched for me on the tale.

"This is troubling but stilll it is good to see that you all made here in relative safety. But trusting you with their safety might have been a bad idea." The luminoth sentinel said.

I looked at him and said bluntly, "If it were not for me then you guys would not have heard about what is to happen in the future. From the way it seems it may happen rather soon. As far as I am concerned I am holding off the inevitable destruction because for some reason time flows differently around me and possibly due to the Light Energy of this planet the time of this planet has slowed drastically. Meaning that the universe is moving slowed down while time flows normally for us. That Leviathan is most likely a week maybe a month away as we speak. Now as far as their safety goes... I am certain that more troubles will arise as they continue their journey so as far as I am concerned... They need me to keep them safe and I intend to do just that. U-Mos trusted me with their safety and I intend to make sure that they are."

After I had said all of that I began to wonder if I should have said it at all but then the twelve Luminoth look both awed and appalled. I didn't care I made my way to the transfer chamber to leave. Before I left the chamber I was stopped by the sentinel of Agon Temple.

"I don't know why U-Mos trusts you but the Light of Aether has told me that you require more power in order to defeat an enemy in your own time. The Chozo of Zebes and Tallon IV informed us of one such as you and we have been working on creating an extra piece to the Dragon Power Suit. Sadly as we were working on it someone broke it into four pieces. I have one fragment and I will give it to you. You did well in getting them here in rather safe condition. Please you may need this for whatever may transpire. I'll inform the other temples and we will most likely convene with U-Mos on this situation. As such you should be on your way back to the Temple Grounds and head for Torvus." The Luminoth said.

He then handed me an object that looked like a chunk of metal but from the looks of it I knew that it was part of the Dragon Power Suit that I wore two pieces of right now. I accepted the fragment and he placed it on my back, for some reason I could swear that it fused with my body in such a way that nothing would be able to remove it. It felt as if Light energy had fused it to my back. After it had fused with my body some how I instantly got the sensation that I would be able to move a bit faster.

"There are two other pieces to it. Torvus, and Sanctuary. You had best be on your way with these twelve Luminoth. For some reason I get the feeling that they will swear a form of loyalty to you but I am not certain what they will do. Continue to protect them on their journey to the other temples and back to the main temple if they do swear loyalty to you then know this. Luminoth do not swear loyalty to just anybody." The luminoth bowed slightly and said, "May the Light of Aether guide your path."

I nodded to the Luminoth sentinel and the twelve that I was to protect began following me once again.

"I will do one thing for you... I'll take you back to the Elevator that brought you here." The sentinel said.

*Torvus*

Moment later we were at the elevator and were on our way to Torvus. Hours must have passed before we reached the entrance and when we did. I shifted slightly and felt the two pieces of the back plate of the Dragon Power Suit shift with my body. At this moment I felt that I could move faster and possibly attack faster but the latter would have to be tested later. We got on the elevator and went down into Torvus Forest.

It was as we were on the elevator that time shifted once more. We were in the horrid future where Toruvs Forest was now Torvus Bog. I looked at the Map and noticed that I would have to download the map data at the Map Station. I handed the Combat Chips back to the Luminoth and told them how they worked and they understood easily. They put the Combat Chips on and drew forth the weapons they had been given. All of them gave off a brilliant light that anything of dark intent would be killed by it. I nodded and we made our way from the elevator out into the dangers of Torvus bog.

It took us a couple of hours but we had managed to get to Great Bridge. It wasn't easy nor was it hard, the minor problem was the water the slightly bigger problem were the creatures that would show up. We were standing in the center of the Great Bridge and looking at where we needed to go but there was no way of turning the bridge... at least not without going into Dark Aether and manually turning it with the Bomb Slot that was there. I decided to heck with it and took flight.

I took a deep breath and released it into the air I began wondering what could be done about this when I got an idea. I walked over to where the control mechanism was, or would have been, and slammed my claws, charged with electricity, into the wiring. Their were sparks but then the bridge started to turn. A few minutes later and it was facing the door that we needed to go through. It was then that Dark Pirates showed up to cause some trouble.

I took flight and was indeed able to move faster. I was fast enough that I caught one of the troopers and disabled his teleportation and invisibility device. He was not happy about it so I jumped away from him and before he could strike I hit him with a Light Charge. He was sent staggering backwards and was vaporized by a volley of Light Beam from the Luminoth on the bridge. I looked around and, before I could take flight, the second one showed up behind me and caught me in the side with it's wrist blade. Now I knew how Samus felt when she got stabbed by one of those. It hurt like Charged Beam and I did not like the feeling of it. I knocked the Dark Pirate upside the head with my Ice covered Tail Blade just seconds before the Luminoth rained down Shining death upon the Dark Pirate.

I fell to the ground and the red gems that just seemed to appear after each enemy I killed were absorbed into my body. I was still weak and I could feel my own blood pouring from my body still. I got to my feet, staggered over to a Luminoth Supply Cache and smashed it open absorbing the red gems and green gems that burst forth from it. I was curious as to why the gems would show up on planets where Red and Green gems did not exist but then I figured that there was some kind innate power in me that every enemy I attacked and anything I busted open would spawn red, green, purple, and blue gems no matter where I was at.

The gems that had spawned flowed into my body causing the deep wound to knit itself back together. I leaped into the air and flew towards the door that the Luminoth were now standing in front of. I charged into it with dark energy covering me and opened the door. We entered the corridor and made our way into the next room. This room had crates on the ground and an elevator that went to the top of a ledge. We all got onto the elevator without anything getting in the way.

We got to the top and entered the Energy Controller transfer chamber. I activated it and time shifted around us once more back to a point in the past before all the destruction happened. We left the chamber and entered into the Energy controller chamber and were met by a Luminoth Sentinel.

"I have been waiting for you. I have been told of all that transpires around you Ridley... I must say that our future seems dark but what is there that you do not tell us?" the luminoth asked me.

"A warrior in orange armor will appear during the time of your true darkest hour and will fight back the Ing AND defeat their leader. This warrior will come from the stars on a mission to learn what had happened to a team of Federation soldiers that had vanished. At that time point all will be thought hopeless and the surviving Luminoth will be in stasis save for U-Mos. I have brought all twelve Luminoth sojourners here safely." I lowered my head and raised it back up but held it higher than before.

"So I see... You have done well in protecting them from the dangers that seem to arise from the Time Shifts that surround you. I have this for you as reward for seeing them safely here. The last one to get will not be an easy one to obtain. Mainly because the Luminoth Sentinel of the Sanctuary Temple will want to put you through a series of tests before handing it over to you. Either way with this you are able to use a new ability known as Synchro...

It will allow you to synch your power with that of other allies nearby thus granting you stronger abilities... For example if you were to use it out in the Time Shift and you synchronized your power with that of the twelve Luminoth that follow you right now... Your Fire Breath would become Lava. Your Thunder Claws would become Plasma Talons, your Ice Tail Blade would evolve into a whirlwind on ice, and the Light and Dark charge that you have would become something more... Light Charge instead of it being a simple charge it would send out a massive beam of Light. Same for the Dark Charge. The truth is the extent of the Synchro function depends on the number of allies that you synch with.

As you can tell with Twelve allies the power is great but with more than a hundred allies to synch with... Imagine the power of your attacks. Able to call lightening from the skies, bring down a glacier from the polar caps, and so much more... I've spoken too long you must be on your way to the Sanctuary temple to get the final piece." The luminoth said before continuing in a tone that sounded too much like Ignitus, "Now hurry young dragon."

I stood silent for a moment then said, "May the Light of Aether shine upon your future." to which I got the response, "May the Light of Aether give you strength." I left the chamber with the twelve Luminoth following me.

We were teleported back to the entrance of Torvus and then we made our way out of Torvus to the Temple Grounds where we would make our way to the Sanctuary elevator...

*Sanctuary*

SEVERAL HOURS LATER we arrived at the elevator but I was dead tired and so were the Luminoth who were with me. I laid down on the ground and they did much the same. I was out before I even realized it but even then the sleep I got was quite peaceful and well over deserved. I had stayed awake, as had the Luminoth, for well over a day and a half to accomplish what all we had managed. I slept well and when I woke I saw the display on the helmet reading that my health and mana was fully restored and I also saw that I had enough Spirit Gems to augment two of my skills. I augmented my Thunder Claws to being Lightening's Paw and I noticed the augment was to be able to bring lightening down from the sky. For some reason at reading that I was reminded of an old song from way back int the past of the human history I could not remember the name of the song but something about command and Lightening's hand or something like that. I then augmented my Dark Charge and unlocked the Dark Burst, which would be useful. After that I still had some Spirit energy left that I put onto my Fire Breath.

After it was all said and done the Luminoth were waking up and were ready to go, of course after we ate something first seeing as we had not eaten for some odd time. After we ate we entered Sanctuary. When the elevator stopped there was no time shift at all. We were left in the normal time fram but that did not keep the twelve Luminoth from being ready just in case the Time Shift happened.

As we looked around the Sanctuary complex I noticed that all the doors were opened so I took a look at a near by "you are here." map and found where the Map Station was located. I went and got the map data so that I would not have to use those 'you are here' maps at every ten minutes. We made our way towards the Temple area of the place but we wound up being deterred by something. That something was the Time Shift and we were about at the Main Gyro Chamber when it happened. After it happened we made our way to the Temple area where, upon me jumping down, I was pitted against a giant mechanoid. I looked at it and decided I'd try the Scan Visor for a change.

*"New (Creature) entered into log books. Data is viewable in Log book... Quadraxis 2.0. This version of Quadraxis is stronger and much tougher to fight. After the first Quadraxis was taken and destroyed on Dark Aether a year ago by fearless bounty hunter Samus Aran the blue prints were found and altered. Quadraxis 2.0 resists the possible chance of being corrupted by darkness. It also has a shield barrier that protects it from harm if it is in battle. Weaknesses found. Stage one SHIELD generator located on it's under side."*

After reading the data I rushed into the battle and leaped up and slashed the generator with my claws that were charged with lightening. After I slashed it a bolt of lightening shot down from the sky and completely disrupted it's circuitry causing it to go through a full system reboot. At this I took advantage and began tearing up the Shield Generator and broke it. That might have been a bad idea because after it started back up the gravity of the arena seemed to become greater yet it was unaffected by it.

I was practically plastered to the ground and I just knew that any attack of mine would be met with shear gravitational resistance. I made all attempts to evade the next attack but I was too slowed by the gravity that it hit me anyways. I was now being hit by the attacks of this Quadraxis 2.0 and there was nothing I could do... well there was one thing so I decided to try it out.

"Synchronize... ..." I said and suddenly the gravity that surrounded me no longer seemed to exist.

I got to my feet and felt electricity arc over my body. I rushed at the Grav flux generator that was just beneath where the Shield Generator was. I leaped up and slashed it into inoperable status. Now what I had to do was take out the legs and then the head. I managed to destroy the primary body leaving the head to fly around the place shooting at me. I moved too fast for it to target me so I was able to land on it's head. I slammed my claws through the metal plating and tore it open before a bolt of lightening struck down right into the open hole.

Needless to say Quadraxis 2.0 dropped to the ground and was offline permanently and just in time too because apparently there is a time limit on the Synchro ability. I got to my feet and looked around at the destruction and then the Time shift activated again and we were back in the before Phazon Sanctuary Temple. We made our way to the Energy Controller and entered the chamber.

"WELCOME... I see that you all have made it here in one piece... I also see that it is useless for me to put you all through a series of trials seeing as you have data on a machine from the future. Quadraxis 2.0 was quite formidable I must say so as reward for both getting these luminoth here in one piece and for surviving against a strong foe I give you the final piece of the armor piece that we held here waiting for you. Take it Ridley and be on your way." the Luminoth sentinel said.

I stepped forward and the final piece clicked into place on my back and I felt the flow of time around me. I felt that I could control the time flux that surrounded me which I was soon to note would be exceedingly useful. I looked at the Sentinel and bade him farewell just seconds before I was teleported to the Main Temple, the twelve Luminoth with me as well. Upon arriving we were greeted by U-Mos.

"Welcome back. I see that the journey was oddly rough and treacherous. Young Ridley... You are to head to Elysea where the Chozo there will help you out in regards of getting back to your own time. As it is now there is a choice to be made here... These twelve have been with you through out the journey and some have found great favor towards you while others are slightly afraid. Now is the time for them to make their choice. Go with you on your journey or remain here and await the future that is to come." U-Mos said.

We stood there silently for an hour or so before anyone said anything. and then it was two luminoth who wished to go with me. one was male named L-Kln the other was female named S-Tel. I looked at the two of them and noticed that they liked each other and would never go anywhere without the other. I nodded my head and U-Mos bowed his.

"You two realize that when we leave you may not see your home for some time?" I said

They responded in turn, "We understand but the future we saw would be devastating for us to endure and as such we wish to go with you. You are infused with the Light of Aether and as such we will go with you Leader." L-Kln said.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Very well we have a long space travel ahead of us. We are heading to Elysea where the Chozo there will be waiting for my arrival. Most likely by that time the abilities I have gained here will have become melded with something else. Now I suggest that you two go pack up whatever it is you need to so that we can be on our way." I said all this in a calm manner and started to leave the temple when U-Mos stopped me.

"The control of Time is a powerful ability and must be used sparingly."U-Mos said before letting me go.

I returned to my ship, got on and waited for the two Luminoth who'd be going with me to arrive. An hour later instead of just the two showing up it was six Luminoth that showed up. They boarded my ship and acknowledged me as their leader. I sighed a heavy sigh and sat on my haunches right where a command chair would normally be. At this I was able to control my ship but at the moment it was set on an auto pilot system. I didn't have to do anything but now that i could control time I could speed the flight up drastically.

I did so and we were at Elysea in no time.

* * *

><p>Part 5<p>

Elysean Envoy

* * *

><p>When we arrived several bots showed up and began going over my ship to ensure that it was in top shape. The six Luminoth and I disembarked from my ship and made our way from the landing site to an entrance hall of sorts. When we got there we were greeted by a group of Chozo.<p>

"Welcome Ridley. I suspect that these Luminoth are the ones who decided to follow you after learning what the future holds for their people. It is not a problem for we have designed Power Suits specifically for their kind of weaponry. As for you Ridley... We have been working on a way of opening a time rift back to your time since being told about you by the elder of Zebes. First we must test you, however I think we should start by giving you the chest plate of the D.P.S." The deep gray feathered Chozo standing before me said.

I looked at the container they brought with them and noticed the chest plate inside of it. I stepped towards it and one of the luminoth following me stepped forwards, picked it up, and placed it on my chest. The chest plate fused to my body just like the back plate did except this time I didn't feel anything except for the tingle of my scales seeming to become harder.

After the sensation faded I looked at the Luminoth who bowed afterwards and took... his place amongst the other Luminoth. It was L-Kln who did it so i was not too worried but still all six luminoth were standing as if they were expecting a Time Shift to happen at any moment. In all honesty I was expecting it as well but I knew otherwise because of the back plate giving me control over the ability.

"Now that that is done. Ridley we need you to take a message to the nearby Federation Planet, Norion. The planet is uninhabited at current point but according to your future it becomes occupied by the Galactic Federation and rather soon too. We ask you to take this message with you there. What it holds is information on the SOURCE as well as coordinates to this planet and others. We are entrusting this message to you in hopes that we can some how make a difference for the future. For your Luminoth companions we offer these Power Suits altered to the Luminoth physiology." The elder chozo said.

I was handed a communication device and the Luminoth that were with me were handed objects that looked like wrist bands with a dual insignia on them. The first was the mark of the Luminoth, which looked like a fusion of Light and Dark. The second was the mark of the Chozo which was ... I had no way of describing it. In any case a bright light surrounded them and they were wearing their Power Suits only it was more like a simple suit of armor that was missing a few components. They didn't seem phased by the issue instead they seemed more ready for battle.

After everything was said and done we turned around and were about to head for my ship. We got on my ship and we were on our way. We flew through space when suddenly we came under attack. I looked at the view screen and saw that it was a group of Space Pirate fighters trailing us.

"Great... Brace for impact and ready yourselves for combat. Space Pirates are right on our six." I said and the Luminoth were already geared up and ready for a fight. As for me I turned my ship around and readied the guns on it. For some reason it felt as if the ship were a living entity because it began moving of it's own accord and returning fire to the Space Pirate Fighters. One by one they went down and my ship was the only thing out there... that is until the frigate showed up.

"Craptastic." I groused as I saw it. It was the Oltura and it was by far the best Frigate in the Space Pirate organization. That is until it mysteriously vanished. "Actually I always wondered what happened to it."

My ship seemed to rush through the vacuum of space as if it were a living creature and it landed on the Frigate at the landing bay. Upon disembarking from the ship, the Luminoth ready for battle, I noticed that indeed my ship was more like a living creature now. The way it looked it looked to be a giant metal dragon like the Guardians on Spyro's planet. It moved it's head and looked at me and I saw that it WAS alive. No machine could give off that kind of look no matter how much programing was done.

The look was like that of a mother wishing to protect her young no matter what. At that I saw the Metal Dragon shrink down in size till it was the size of one of the Guardians. I was amazed at this so I decided that this would end up becoming VERY interesting.

Turning towards the first obstacle I saw that it was going to be a group of normal low ranking Space Pirates that were usually assigned the crap jobs that no other pirate would ever take. The Space Pirates were marveling at the ship that was alive, this gave a good distraction for me and my group of fighters. I released a Sun Burst into the midst of them, the Luminoth started firing their Light Beams and the Metal Dragon opened its mouth as if to breath fire but a missile shot from it's mouth in front of a stream of inferno hot flames. The missile exploded and sent Space Pirate corpses flying in all directions.

As we got past this first group we made our way into the frigate and fought our way past several Space Pirates. Most were normal some were higher ranked but all in all they were no match for us. We made our way through the frigate towards the Main Reactor. We got there with very little trouble but most of all we slaughtered several hundred space pirates on the way. I had augmented my fire breath and it was now marked as Inferno, I had also augmented my Ice Tail blade.

We were looking over the railing into the main reactor core of the frigate. "I guess this is almost how Samus feels when ever she goes after Space Pirates. Well... Let's blow this thing into oblivion." I said.

I powered up a Dark Burst while the Luminoth charged up their Light Beams. The Metal Dragon readied a Flare Bomb. We released the power into the core and it began to exploded then become sucked into a black hole. Needless to say we started running back towards the landing bay... that is until we were stopped by a fallen wall of debris. We began looking around us for a way out but there was not one save for back the way we had come. The Metal Dragon... or should I say Dragoness... returned to normal size and began tearing apart the corridor but the boarding ramp was down so we all got inside and the ramp closed up.

At that moment we heard and saw the walls being blasted away by several missiles all the way to the outer hull. After that we were free to leave while the frigate got devoured by a hungry black hole.

"Now I know what happened to it and why there were never any reports from it." I said quietly to myself as I looked at the vanishing frigate.

After it was gone we made our way to Norion to deliver the Chozo message. We did so and as we were told there was nothing there so we went about setting up a basic landing station here and left the message inside. After we did that we left the planet but left a long range scanner behind. Sure enough a few federation ships showed up and a landing party was sent out. One found the data file but hid it carefully to ensure that no one would see it.

We made our way back to Elysea in rather suppressive silence. Upon arriving at Elysea we were greeted by the Chozo and I was told that they had finished the Time Rift Portal. Most of all the Chozo were surprised by what had happened to my ship. They were not expecting it to be a living dragon but it was alive. She began moving about and shrunk down to the size of a guardian dragon. We then began heading through the place to a central chamber that I knew was going to end up being destroyed shortly after the Portal was used.

We entered the chamber and the Chozo began powering up the portal. A few minutes later and the Time Rift Portal was active and open ready to send us through time. I looked at everyone and saw that they were willing to follow me any where, even to the edge of the abyss itself. I nodded my head.

"We've all been through a lot. I thank all of you for being by my side through it all. Now we are going to be jumping forward through time to a world at war I pray that we survive to live or fight another day. Hopefully we won't have to fight again for a long time. I give my thanks to the Chozo for all that you've done to help me. I also give my thanks to the Luminoth of Aether..." I stepped towards the portal and the six Luminoth and the Metal Dragoness followed me. "I would say ore but this already sounds cheesy and generic so we'll be going now."

We all stepped through the portal and were rushed forward through time to the time period I had vanished from.

* * *

><p>Part 6<p>

Back to the Present

*Bad pun/reference*

* * *

><p>We were flung out of the Time Rift Portal and into a dark chamber that was illuminated by a faint blue light that radiated from the cylindrical tank that was filled with a smoky liquid. I got to my feet but the others were knocked out save for the Metal Dragoness who got to her feet and walked up beside me. I looked at the chamber and realized where we were.<p>

"The Aurora Chamber." I said aloud.

"Welcome back Ridley. It seems that it's been only a few days since you vanished. And since you have been through the past and obtained the D.P.S. there is still one piece of it left for you to obtain. Before you ask the item left to get is the Power Cell that activates the whole Suit. Now take the Power Cell and activate the full power of the Dragon Power Suit." AU 484 said.

I looked around and saw a pedestal rise up from the floor. On it was a single glowing disc like sphere. I reached out to grab it but it floated up and slammed into the chest plate of my armor. I was then encased in a blinding light.

A few minutes passed and the light vanished but we were no longer in the Aurora Chamber. Instead we were in a large chamber in a structure that was unfamiliar to me except for the fact that it was still in Warfang. I was wondering what had happened when suddenly I noticed that the helmet was working at full capacity now.

It registered three energy tanks along with a status on Samus, who was at near critical health. Instantly it shifted through to Link, who was doing rather well but close to critical health as well. It then switched again to Spyro then to Cynder and they were both alright except that their mana was VERY low. As I looked at all the full function aspect of the Suit I noticed my reflection in a nearby mirror. I looked at it and saw that the back plate seemed to have spread to cover my wings in a metal plating that looked more like a blade edge with a single spike on it. The chest plate and back plate also seemed to have spread up my neck but it was not uncomfortable to move my head around. I took notice of my tail blade which now was also covered by the D.P.S. metal and was emitting an icy white glow from the edges of it. I took this to mean that the Ice Blade was enhanced. I then saw that the bracers had extended slightly over the top of my paws and that there was a power magnifier on them as well.

I then went into the Suit's systems and saw what the whole armor did.

Bracers: Increased melee damage plus Power Aura.

Helmet: Scan visor function, Enhanced Breath weapon power, and able to see in pure darkness.

Back Plate: Increased attack speed, Increased movement speed, Synch function, and control of Time Shift.

Chest Plate: Increased defense.

Power Cell: Increased health

Full Armor: Relic. twelve relics of the Chozo spread amongst allies to magnify all power.

1 Truth: See the truth beyond sight, (Luminoth)  
>2 Chozo: Synch with Power Suit's crafted by Chozo, (Ridley)<br>3 Lifegiver: Transfer self health or mana to friends, (Luminoth)  
>4 Wild: When in trouble enter a berserk state, (Cynder)<br>5 World: Traverse worlds quickly, (Luminoth)  
>6 Nature: Draw energy from the surrounding nature, (Luminoth)<br>7 Strength: Draw strength from terrain, (Link)  
>8 Elder: Wisdom of ages past, (Luminoth)<br>9 Sun: Draw mana from the sun, (Luminoth)  
>10 Spirit: Draw upon inner power when situations demand, (Metal Dragoness)<br>11 Warrior: Strength, health, and mana increased, (Samus)  
>12 Newborn: New life restored to inflicted lands. (Spyro)<p>

As I looked at all of it I was surprised that all this power was bestowed upon me... That is until I realized that it was split. The six luminoth each had one relic, Samus had one, Link had one, Spyro had one, Cynder had one, and the Metal Dragoness all had one... I also had one.

As I looked at it all I noticed that each of the Luminoth as well as the Metal Dragoness were synched with me as were Samus, Link, Spyro, and Cynder. I realized that I now had more problems to deal with. Now I had to deal with the safety of others as well as my own. I shook my head feeling exceedingly tired. I walked over to a pile of cushions and laid down. I was asleep before I even realized it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long time of no updates but uh... LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! *16,000+ words... (for me) Hope you guys enjoyed it because I went to such an extent to bring this chapter to you guys. Ridley going from the Dragon realms *His time period* to Zebes (past) then Tallon IV (b4 Phazon), next Aether (Before Ing + After Meteor crash), later Elysea (before destruction), FINALLY back to original time period at the Dragon realms within the Aurora Chamber. On top of all that he got his own Power Suit ... well Dragon Power Suit but still D.P.S. ... Bracers (Zebes), Helmet (Tallon IV), Back Plate (Aether), chest plate Elysea, and Power Cell (Aurora chamber Dragon Realms)... so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... ... I doubt that another long one like this will come about in the future. if it happens then there must have been a reason for it... just count on it...<br>**


	29. Foreboding

**Me: *sitting at computer, eyes bugged out, smoke rising from ears, crazed look*** LONGEST... CHAPTER... EVER... *eye twitches* last chapter was freakin long... never again... I hope I can work something out with this chapter.

**Entity: **Agreed... Last chapter was really long so what are we going to do for this one?

**Me: **I think we could check in on Samus and Link to see what's going on that they are low on health. We may also check in with Spyro and Cynder and see why their mana is so low. Also we may see what effect the relics have on everyone... We already know what effect the relic of Chozo is goin to have on Ridley...

**Entity:** Indeed.

**AS Fire:** *looking like he had gone through a fight with several sharp instruments* THIS IS PAY BACK *he throws a bunch of blade traps into the room that all begin ripping the room apart*

**Me:** Oh come on... *Uses a magnet device to stop the blade traps and traps them all in a crate* now to label the box *Writes on it "Return to sender"*

**Entity: **Wasn't that the guy that you tend to torment in his own story?

**Me: **Yeah it is but that's beside the point.

**Arkaine: **I was the one who was sent to deliver those items.

**Me: **Yeah I sent ya but now we may have some trouble on our hands.

**Entity: **In any case we got a chapter to write so let's get to it shall we?

**Me: **Agreed.

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

The shadow creature came at us once again but we were already at low health and this battle was nearing it's end but this thing would not let it's weak point be left open to be hit. Link and I had tried everything when suddenly I felt greater strength surge through my body. I then saw the Chozo Emblem of Warrior appear on my visor in the upper left corner. I looked at Link and saw that strength seemed to surge around him from the shadows themselves. I was wondering what had happened for this to happen I saw my health and mana increase greatly I also took note that I felt stronger as well.

After it was all said and done the Shadow Beast was defeated and we were walking out of the Shadow Temple with another two pieces of the Ultimate Item.

Once out in the light of day we took flight and headed back to Warfang. On the way we were contacted by AU 484.

"Samus, Link... Ridley has returned from the past. He is at Warfang and is waiting within the mansion on the south east side of the city. Return as fast as possible." Au 484 said before cutting the communication.

At that I decided to use the Twilight Portals that were in place across the planet and warped to south Warfang. there were five places where energy was strongest in Warfang. Central, Central east, Central west, Central north, and Central south. We were at the Central South point.

Upon appearing from the twilight particles Link and I made our way heading east towards one of the biggest estates in the city. A few hours later we were staring at the enormous building and thought that it had rooms enough fr several hundred servants, guests, and many more still. We approached the gates and were admitted in by a pure white dragon that gave off a familiar Light. I couldn't place the reason for the Light being familiar but I ignored it for now and continued on into the Estate.

When we entered into the large estate we came face to face with a large metal dragon... er... dragoness. At first I thought that it was just a machine but nothing could be a machine and be able to give off the very feel and look of being truly alive. That's when she spoke.

"Welcome to the estate Samus and Link. M... Ridley has been expecting you." She said to us.

I looked at the metal dragoness and could have sworn that she had wanted to say 'My son has been expecting you.' I shrugged it off and continued on into the estate. We entered into a large dinning hall where there was a small dragon walking around in circles. The dragon stopped walking and looked at us.

"Ah, Samus, Link, welcome." He said.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at thee dragon calculating weather or not he was dangerous or not.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The dragon looked at me for a moment then shook it's head.

"I must have forgotten that my outward apparel has changed quite a bit. It's me, Ridley." He said looking at me.

I stood there for a moment and with the Scan Function of my helmet I scanned him. A few seconds later and the results came to me. Sure enough it was Ridley, although he had gone through a time rift that set his physical body to point of age in his youth, it was Ridley.

"I thought one of your younger forms was of a small white furred bird like creature." I stated.

"Oh that... you see... man how to explain that... Oh right. That furry bird like state is an alternate youth state of perpetual evolution. Other wise I'd go through a normal growth cycle." Ridley said as he sat nervously on his haunches.

"Oh well... that explains the Bottled Ship... So why are we here?" I asked curiously.

"The reason you and Link are here is because I wanted to meet with you..." Ridley said.

"Well here we are what do ya want?" I asked.

"Hmm... How fares the hunt for those pieces?" Ridley asked.

That's how the whole meeting went, more or less, till we got a report about a secondary anomaly out in the Well of Souls Province, that was still covered in twilight. We bade farewell to Ridley and made our way far west. Apparently there was a powerful wind vortex out in the desert that way so Link and I decided to check it out seeing as we would be unaffected by the twilight that cursed the land.

A few hours passed and we had found the wind vortex it was surrounding some ruins inside but we couldn't get in past the vortex without getting battered by sand and other wise tossed about like rag dolls. So Link and I sat down and looked at the situation with curiosity, until Link thought of something.

"I wonder... Would the Iron Boots do me any good to get in?" Link asked.

I looked at him like he was crazy but I kinda knew what he was thinking. Then again I remembered that our Suit's were synched with Ridley's and we also had a Chozo Relic each. Mine was Warrior and Link's was Strength. I activated mine just as Link did his and we both got a good running start at the vortex and burst right through it with the Speed Booster but on the other side the Speed Booster stopped working as if we had broke through several speed block then hit a wall.

We looked around ourselves and saw that we were within the ruins of the Ancient Elemental Wind Temple. I looked at Link just as he looked at me.

"That worked and without the Iron Boots." He said with a grin on his face.

"It did but now we have to make our way through this temple to the final chamber and defeat the boss. If I am not mistaken it's going to be something related to Wind like something that flies." I said looking around the place.

We entered into the temple to face it's trials.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile outside of Warfang's walls)<p>

*Radio chatter*

"Bravo squad... enemy forces heading your way towards point Tango."

"Yeah Kilo we hear ya. Bogies coming up at point Foxtrot and advancing."

"Alpha Squad set off the bombs at point Golf. We may be able to disrupt their attack enough to gain an edge."

"Roger that Delta Squad."

(Admiral Dane)

I watched the battle go on beyond the walls. The sound of Beam weapons being fired, the sound of soldiers being killed, the sound of war all around. I stood on the walls like a stone and watched while giving orders from information that was sent to me from Dragon Surveillance. So far our troops were doing fair with the help of the Space Pirates. I was glad that we were. That is until IT happened.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Bravo squad leader called off.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Kilo Squad leader, Kai was his name I believe, said.

Suddenly a massive bolt of energy shot out from a black cloud deep within the Corrupted Lands. That beam hit the Mother Brain, and the Ridley mech, both of which still stood but were severely damaged.

"Get clear!" I shouted over the comm.

I watched as a few elite's and other Space Pirates leaped from the two machines just moment before a second bolt of energy shot from the black cloud and smashed into the two machines. Both of them exploded violently sending shrapnel everywhere.

At this point I was thinking that all was lost, that is until I heard a familiar voice over the comm.

"Alpha Zulu X-ray this is big Papa comin' in to lend assistance."

As I heard the voice I turned to look behind me and saw a group of dragons, several of which were purest white with a hinting of grey. One was straight up metal but the one that stuck out slightly more was the one in the middle. Upon closer visual the dragon looked almost like Spyro but this one was different. It looked like Ridley but younger and it had a Power Suit much like Samus and Link did.

"Kilo, Bravo, Alpha reporting. We accept the back up big Papa. Proceed to the rendezvous point at location Echo."

I watched as the group flew over head and landed at the rendezvous point. They were greeted by the troops that were at the location before they went out into the field of battle. At that there was a vast amount of battle going on. Those white dragons were blasting the enemies away with streams of Light, the Metal one was blasting them away with missiles from it's mouth, and the small dragon was using a bunch of different attacks. He was even calling down lightening from the sky, bringing down a blizzard on the enemies, entrapping them with darkness and even sending them into a perpetual black hole.

With this new group showing up I was certain that we could win this battle. I was right because the enemy began retreating. At least I would have liked to think that I was right but something told me other wise. I was pensive and tense. Everything about the sudden retreat did not set right.

"I don't like this." I said aloud before ordering the troops back to point Zulu, or the North Gate.

When all the troops got back I debriefed them and thanked the eight new arrivals for their assistance and asked their names.

I was given six Luminoth names, Ridley was the small dragon with the Power Suit like armor, and the Metal Dragoness went by the name Celesta. I nodded my head and gave them my thanks and told them to relax. Thankfully they did.

I went back to my office, sat down in my chair, and ordered up a full schematic of the battle, battle field, battle plans, and everything. I went over the schematics so many times that I actually fell asleep going over them all. If my superiors were to have seen it I would have been demoted.

(Spyro's POV)

We had just gotten the hang of our new ability when we got a notification on the helmet of our suit's that a Relic was given to us. Mine was apparently Newborn, which gave me the ability to restore life to areas of destruction. I saw Cynders and it was called Wild which gave her a stronger state if a situation were desperate enough.

We were just now going through figuring out what these Relics really did. I had restored plant life to a wasteland while Cynder ripped an Ape a new one.

"Whoa... Cynder I think it's dead now... What with it missing it's head, half it's torso, and even it's heart... Yeah I think it's long dead." I said looking at Cynder.

I walked over to her and nuzzled the side of her head and she seemed to calm down instantly but fainted afterwards. I caught her, barely, and laid her on the ground. I smiled and laid down next to her and curled, protectively, around her.

I went to sleep as well and was wondering what was going on back at Warfang. I don't know how long I was asleep but apparently Cynder and I wound up in a Dream Realm.

"What the... not this place again." I said aloud to Cynder's confusion.

She looked at me but decided not to ask questions.

"Come with me there's obviously something bad that's about to happen." I said as we flew towards the temple like structure ahead of us.

We landed and entered and looked into the viewing pool. What we saw was horrifying.

"Warfang... Destroyed?" I said incredulous.

"Spyro... What you are seeing is an event of the future... Only you and Cynder currently know of it... the others will know shortly but the Federation and Space Pirates. If something is not done then Warfang will be lost and all hope will be gone. If it comes down to it we may have to retreat to the Valley of Avalar and if that happens then the war will be over before we know it... Before this happens, Spyro... Cynder... You two must master your inner darkness and turn it into Light. THEN meet up with Ridley at the southern end of the valley... it's the farthest point away from the spreading corruption... You and a select others are to... hold on... something happening at the Volcano... No... the Phazon is starting to spread rapidly and it seems to be spanning back through time... three days worth of time. Hurry Spyro... Time is of the truest essence... I'll inform Ridley and he will help slow the progression down... Now the both of you wake up and master your inner darkness and turn it to Light." Ignitus' voice said.

We awoke and were looking around some what frantically.

"We have to get back to Warfang." I said to Cynder who nodded her head.

"But shouldn't we gain control of our inner darkness? I mean from the way the Status Link looks it seems like Samus has gained control of her own inner darkness. Which is much stronger than ours considering that her and Link were infused with both Phazon and Dark Crystals not to mention the fact that they have their own inner anger." Cynder said to me "Besides we have two new abilities that have been given to us. We should at least learn to control our inner darkness and turn it to Light..."

She walked closer to me and nuzzled the side of my face, then she looked into my eyes and spoke.

"Besides we need to be stronger to face the troubles that are soon to be upon us." she said calmly.

I smiled and nuzzled her back and said, "Alright let's do this and hope that we can pull it off."

She nodded her head and we set about the task.

* * *

><p>(Ridley's POV)<p>

The enemy had retreated and the soldiers were pensive. I couldn't blame them because I felt the tension and I thought that the situation was rather odd for the enemy to call a retreat after taking out two of our biggest advantages. It didn't make sense.

"Lord Ridley." A Space Pirate said upon entering the room I was in, "We have gotten devastating reports that the Phazon in the Corrupted Lands is spreading at a highly advanced pace."

I looked at the Space Pirate with pure alertness before speaking.

"Take me to the north wall." I said as I followed the Space Pirate to the North wall to see the Phazon Advancing.

I looked and saw that it was spreading... but not at an advanced rate.

"It's not an advanced rate. It's spreading because it's affecting the flow of time. It's spreading from three days in the past. By this time tomorrow Warfang will be lost. I can slow the advance due to my ability to affect the Time Shift. I don't know what will actually happen when I do so but I know this I'll need my near full concentration... make sure interruptions are minimal." I said looking at the Phazon as it seemed to flow across the land in floods.

"Understood sir. We'll head back to the estate to..." The Pirate started...

"NO!... Take me to the North side of Avalar valley... It's the farthest place from Warfang currently. It's closest and farthest thus making it the best place. I'll find a place of solitude to slow the flow of time." I said looking at a holo map of Warfang and the Valley of Avalar.

The north side of the valley had a waterfall but it also had a cave behind it that would offer a good place to set up for what I had to do.

"Yes sir. We'll take you there immediately." the Pirate said.

I got to my feet and we began making our way to the north side of Avalar valley.

* * *

><p>(Admiral Dane)<p>

When I got the report that the Phazon was spreading at an advanced pace I issued the order for all troops to pull back to the gate. Ridley had left the city hours ago heading towards Avalar. I don't know what he has planned but I was hoping that he had some kind of Pirate weapon stashed out there.

A report had come back that Samus and Link had completed their quick trial at the Wind temple but now they had a few more left. Fear, Poison, Phazon, Spirit. I could only hope that they were able to get what they needed and fast because from what Ridley had stated...

"By this time tomorrow... Warfang will be lost." I repeated Ridley's word.

I wasn't going to let that happen if I could help it and I was hoping that Ridley wasn't going to let it happen either. I shook my head so as to think a bit clearer.

"I'm an admiral I need to think clearly in order for plans to go accordingly." I said looking at the stack of reports that were on my desk. "As of right now... Screw the reports I should get out there and lead my troops the way Adam Malkovich would have. Guy lead his troops and gave orders, even when they would cost the life of someone close to him. In the end he gave his life to save that of the greatest bounty hunter ever... Samus Aran. And for the longest time I had thought that they liked each other but from the side of Samus' standing they were more like family. AH what am I doing sitting around here for. It's time to get out there and raise a little hell."

I got up from my desk, threw the reports onto the ground, picked up my armor and weapon, and headed out the door to join my troops. Reports can wait till a point when the world isn't in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH... that can't be good.<strong>

**Me:** not good... not good at all.

**AS Fire: **You got that right.

**Entity: **I'd not want to be in their shoes for this. I wouldn't want to be in the position Admiral Dane is in right now... From what I can tell he's at least going to get reprimanded or a medal for his actions.

**ME: **You might be right. In any case we should finish this chapter up.

**Entity: **I need more mystical and magical items.

**AS Fire: **And i need to go and buy more traps.

**Me: **And I'll just go about finding ways to dismantle all of your devious plans.

**ALRIGHT... this is a chapter well done so... you know the drill... drop me a review. If you liked the story so far then tell a friend and get them to reading it... also if they don't have a fan fic account tell them how to leave reviews as a guest... I thank you readers for taking the time to read this I also want to thank those who review this story and have stuck with me even after the long periods of time that I have not updated. So that being the case THANK YOU ALL! Next chapter soon to come. **

**So much still to go... Fear, Poison, Phazon, and Spirit... not to mention the fact that something is gonna have to be done about this Phazon problem... in any case I got it all under control...  
><strong>


	30. Something wrong

**WOOT... 30 chapters now... I hope I can get at least another ten... you know 1 more chapter to surpass A Blast in the Past's 39... well in any case I'll do my best and you readers keep reading. oh and at the end of the story I'll ask you, the reader/reviewer, what I should do for another story... Metroid/Zelda/ ? and I would like for you readers to send the idea's to me through PM ... or put the idea into your review... either way. I am enjoying writing out this story and I am hoping that you people enjoy reading it... I still have more to the series to go before I decide that Phazos should be destroyed. There are still several variables to be put into the equation... sooooo...**

**ME: **Let's get something straight here guys... First of all I did not lose that game... I let you guys win.

**Entity: **RIGHT... You lost on purpose...

**AS Fire: **I think he did let us win... I don't know a thing about Metroid.

**Me: **SEE! I told you... *Holds up Wii remote and Nunchuck* If I wanted to win I would have... so how bout round 2?

**Entity + AS Fire: **Let's go.

**Me: **Your Game Over... *smug look*

**Hours later**

**ME: HAH** I told you I would win.

**Entity: **SO... FREAKIN... CLOSE!

**AS Fire: **... no kills and twenty deaths... CURSE YOU AND YOUR ANNIHILATOR BEAM AND SUPER MISSILES!

**Me: **HEY don't curse me... curse your poor skills. How bout this... you guys play the game a bit and learn the controls of it, then we will have a rematch.

**AS Fire + Entity: **DEAL!

_**hmmm... Spyro/cynder, Samus/Link, Ridley and his new group, or Admiral Dane... I could ... or... hmmm... blast... oh.. wait... That could work...**_

* * *

><p>(Ridley's POV)<p>

Our journey was not long but we had made it to the northern end of the Avalar Valley and into the cave. It was just me, the metal dragoness Celesta, and three Luminoth now dragons. I had left the others behind in Warfang to inform Samus and Link of my new location. I looked out at the world beyond the waterfall and breathed deeply and let the air out. I was savoring the beauty of the land and the freshness of the air before what I was about to do. I turned around and went deeper into the cave into a large chamber that had an alcove at the back of it where a chest once was but had been moved off to one side.

I breathed a sigh and placed two halves of an object into the chest. After closing it I had ordered for it to be taken to the Aurora Chamber in Warfang. I looked at the chest after closing it and saw that it was suddenly inscribed with an ancient script. I shook my head and sent Celesta to Warfang to deliver the chest. I was not sure what would happen to whomever opened that chest but from what I could decipher of the inscription were the words POISON of FEAR.

I shook my head and went into the alcove and sat down. I began to clear my mind so that I would be able to feel the Time Flow. It was a few seconds later that I felt the flow of time so I began figuring a way to slow it down from four days in the past. Time for everyone else would run normal but time for me and anyone as far as to the mouth of the cave time would run slower. For the Phazon time would also run slower as well. I could only hope that this would work as I felt crystals begin to form around my legs and creeping ever so slowly up my body.

As the crystals covered me I was seeing the flow of time. I saw Samus and Link return to Warfang with the force of the Wind with them. They were gathering the pieces of some sort of Chozo Relic but I never knew what it was.

So far they had Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightening, Twilight, Machine, Shadow, and now Wind. What they needed now was Poison, Fear, Phazon, and Spirit. As I watched the flow of time I saw it all become written within the books of the White Isle. Spyro and Cynder mastering their inner darkness but failing to manage it each time. At seeing this I decided to try and help them.

"Transforming individually gives you an out... You both know that the other is there and will bring you out of the dark state... Trust your bond and balance your energies... THEN draw forth your inner darkness before the Light." Those were the words I sent to them.

I remained sitting and watched the flow. Samus and Link lead to the Aurora Chamber, them opening the chest, then they were teleported away. Chest and all were gone leaving the Aurora chamber without chest, Samus, or Link. After that I saw the two within a poisonous fog with an eerie chilling and fear inducing scene surrounding them.

The scene had no affect on Link nor did it affect Samus. The poisonous fog didn't affect them either but they were going further into the place. I let that scene fade away from my mind and focused on the Phazon that still creepped across the land towards Warfang. The progression of it was slowed drastically, enough that Samus and Link could get the other fragments, Spyro and Cynder to master their inner power, and so much more. I was just hoping that Warfang would be protected from another enemy attack.

I groaned slightly as I felt the Crystal cover my lower body but nothing else happened after that except the constant feel of the crystal covering me.

Images began to form within my mind. First of Samus._ Samus... For so many years I caused you pain and now we're allies. What deity would set us as allies when we hated each other so?_ The second was of Link. _Link... I don't know much about you other than you and Samus are together... I suppose that I did cause some trouble for you on your home planet... I should figure a way to apologize... _The next to flash into my mind was that of Spyro and Cynder. _... Spyro... Cynder... I don't know what to say... I came here seeking revenge on Samus for defeating me and I wound up bringing a new war to your planet when you were all at peace... I'm sorry..._ As my thoughts continued on in this manner I sensed that Samus and Link had reached the White Isle and had entered the last portal. _The Spirit of Phazon... CAN Phazon have a spirit?_

* * *

><p><em>(Samus' POV)<em>

We entered into the Spirit/Phazon portal at the White Isle.

"This is it Link... The final piece of the item." I said standing slightly to the left of a Phazon pool.

"Job's not finished till Ganondorf sings a girly tune." Link said with a mixed expression on his face.

I laughed at the look and we made our way onto an ethereal pathway. It looked as if we were surrounded by the universe itself but there were the occasional stream of Phazon streaking across the expanse. Somehow it added to the beauty of the scene. I had decided that we needed something like a dimensional gate that would allow us to visit places like this. I marveled at the scenery. Then I saw that we were approaching a large platform where phazon covered the ground while an otherworldly mist like fog filled the air. It all seemed unnatural yet natural all the same.

We got to the platform and stepped onto the Phazon only for it to shrink away from us same for the fog. We got close to the center when suddenly both Fog and Phazon started to come together at a point in front of us. Link took a defensive stance and I took an offensive stance waiting for what would happen. We waited for a minute and the fog and phazon still pooled together at the same spot. An hour later it stopped leaving but a small pool and a cloud of the fog above the pool.

Looking at it we were confused as to what should have happened but didn't. We walked up to the pool when a voice called out.

"DON'T!" It shouted.

Link and I stopped instantly and started looking around. That voice sounded harsh, dry, and mixed with anger and calm.

"Don't come any closer... The process is not complete... At least not yet..." The voice said. It sounded unusual.

I couldn't place it but Link and I decided not to get any closer and stood our ground.

"Something's missing... Something important is missing..." The voice said as if it were afraid. "Quickly do any of you have anything that restores health, and energy?"

I looked at Link who pulled the leather pouch off of his right foreleg and placed it on the ground. He began going through it and I just groaned inwardly. I opened a Twilit Rift and drew forth a set of six different potion bottles, all of which were full, and I placed them on the ground for Link to look at. He began looking at each one with a look that was much like he was identifying each one individually. Shaking my head I identified them for him.

"The potions are, from left to right, Red Gem healing, Green Gem Mana, Blue potion restoring a bit of both mana and health, Purple Restores health and increases defense,Gold restores Armor and health, Orange restores armor. Now that they are all identified..." I cut myself off and was wondering why I had gotten impatient as I did.

"Well something that restores Health and Energy... I think a mixture of the blue and orange will work." Link said as if he were a scientist.

I rolled my eyes and watched as he picked the two bottles up and opened them. He began pouring the liquid out onto the ground and we both watched as it flowed towards the pool of Phazon. The fog and the pool of Phazon both pulsed as the two potions flowed into them.

"Ah... yes... Exactly what I needed. Thank you." The voice said as the fog and phazon mixed with the potions all coalesced and melded together forming into something.

Link and I watched in curiosity but we were ready for a fight if it came down to it. The pulsing began to increase when suddenly it all exploded outwards only to be sucked back together.

When we looked again there before us stood a black dragon with phazon blue eyes and a phazon blue chest. The horns were also phazon blue and the wing membrane showed what looked like veins of red phazon.

"FINALLY... I've been waiting for a long time. Thank you both for helping me out." The dragoness said.

Link and I were staring at the dragoness as she shook herself. I was shocked because she looked so much like me and I bet that Like was staring because she looked like me. As the staring contest went on the other dragoness spoke again.

"May I ask who you two are?" She asked

I shook my head and spoke up.

"My name is Samus Aran." I said

Link shook his head and spoke up, "My name is Link."

The dragoness looked at us in turn and nodded. She was about to introduce herself but stopped.

I decided to scan her to see who she was. Upon started to scan what came up was the Scan data for Dark Samus. Suddenly the scan was reset and started scanning again.

*Scan Complete... Dark Samus: Due to being infused with the Spirit essence of this planet she was transformed and also given a sense of good and evil and as such she is rather good. She is no longer hostile to anyone but still has the feeling of being alone.*

I looked at my dark self and was confused as to what would end up happening.

"I... don't know what to say other than I'm not going to fight either of you. I know that you two are having a problem with Phazon spreading south from a volcano north of a big city. I'm willing to help you both... Just... just help me get out of here ok... I know someone who can upgrade your ship to a more suitable standard. As for my name... Just call me Soales so as to advert confusion." She said.

Link and I nodded and agreed to help her get out of this place.

"We'll have to find the pathway first..." Link said as he looked around the place.

"That's simple just look for where the ground glows faintly." Soales said.

I looked over to Link who shook his head as if saying that he was sorry about something. I was about to ask but decided against it. I switched to the Dark Visor to, hopefully, see the pathway. I saw that it indeed glowed and it was highlighted not in red but instead by an ice blue aura. I stepped onto the pathway then Soales stepped onto the path with Link right behind. I was a bit jealous but I knew that Link and I were married and that he held by his word more so than any other guy.

We traveled the path till we came to a vast chamber with a high vaulted ceiling. It was empty except for a single statue in the middle of it. The statue looked like me normally but it seemed different.

"I'm... sorry for what happens next I hope that you two prevail against this foe." Soales said.

Just after Soales said that the statue came to life. Stone fell to the ground and turned to dust. Link and I stood our ground facing the statue wondering what kind of battle was going to happen. Soales had vanished some how but we were not worrying about that. As the statue came to life I saw that it had features similar to the SA-X and Dark Samus. I knew we were in trouble now.

Link was not infused with Metroid DNA and as such he was a free meal for X parasites. I had to figure a way to keep him from getting infected. I was at a loss of what to do other than to infuse him with Metroid DNA as well. Link attacked the human look a like of me but he was thrown into the wall and was trapped in a glass stasis tank that would sustain his life and keep him from becoming an X host.

I was thankful of that because now I could take care of the situation myself.

I scanned my opponent but got nothing about it other than it was both X Parasite and Phazon fused as one. After that I had to figure out what all it was able to do. I blinked and I was sent flying across the chamber and into a wall. I opened my eyes and saw the thing standing over me with it's armcannon in my face.

I laughed bitterly and said, "So this is how it ends... me getting gunned down by a cheap knock-off." I shook my head ignoring the needles of pain, "Not gonna happen."

I saw that my energy was still in the green so I vanished in a cloud of Twilit Particles and reappeared above my enemy. I encased myself in Phazon and smashed into the cheap clone. After contact I slammed my five pronged tail blade into it's back. It didn't like that... and neither did I for that matter. My energy was replenished and the Phazon levels in my body reached a critical point. I went into Hyper Mode instantly to vent the excess Phazon.

I began firing Phazon bursts at the clone then I decided on a different tact. I leaped at my foe and stabbed it with the five pronged tail blade of mine and began pumping Phazon into it's body while also draining it's energy. This idea was working quite well but then I was thrown off but I had saw that it was down to half it's health. At this point I knew it was going to change up it's attack pattern. I was right because it rushed me once more but this time I was grabbed and thrown across the room with a missile following after me.

This thing was faster than I was almost as if it had an Auto Speed Boost active at all times. I was getting beat up rather badly and unable to counter attack. That's when I noticed a Phazon covered case on one of the ledges off to the right. I leaped into the air and began flying towards it. The cheap knock off clone of me made an attempt to stop me but it was unable to fly to catch me but it did fire missiles at me mercilessly. I did my best to avoid all of the missiles and managed fairly well but a few still hit me. My energy was getting down to critical now so I did all that I could to reach that phazon covered case on that ledge.

A few hundred missiles and several close calls later I landed on the ledge and opened the case. Inside I saw an upgrade item but it didn't look like anything I had ever gotten though. The center part of it looked like a gem cluster while the outer ring was that of a serpent biting its own tail. I grabbed the item and sharp pain lanced through my body as my energy suddenly drained away. The Power Suit deactivated and I was left without it but I still felt something in me changing.

I was laying on the ground in pain that could not be ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>ME:<strong> Well guys did you two learn the controls of the game?

**Entity: **Yeah learned them and memorized them.

**AS Fire: **I think so. + to change beams and - to change visors down on the Direction pad to fire missiles or set Power Bombs. A to shoot hold to charge.

**Me: **Seems like you two have managed to learn quite well... that's good. Now about that rematch?

**AS Fire & Entity: **Oh we're in.

*Sometime later*

AS Fire and Entity are both defeated... again.

**Me: **not bad guys... killed me a total of 15 times and you both got quite a few kills. I wonder how well this would go with a fourth player?

**Well there it is guys... Samus is going through something while Ridley is slowing the progression of the Phazon... Link is alright but what is happening to samus? Find out in the next chapter... Enjoy this? Leave a review.**


	31. Final relic Piece

**and chapter 31 I am thinking of three chapters before the final being called "Beginning of the End" for the fact that I intend for it to live up to it's name. and I stilll have an idea for the 12 chozo relics that are now a part of our team of hero's (they will play a part in the series FINALE against PHAZOS) now then... on with this chapter... I guess. (Sorry no antics this time)**

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

The pain continued to persist and the cheap copy of me began advancing in my direction and I could sense darkness within it. I was at a loss of what to do but then... something happened. I was standing in a vast chamber staring at the statue of a Chozo. I stood there staring at the statue and remembered both Old Bird and Grey Voice.

As I thought about them a voice echoed from the statue.

"Young one... You have done much and have gone far in your life. You've done a great many things... Unfortunately the Power Suit was never meant to hold so much power... As such your suit is going through a process of reforming. Through this process all of it's power will become a single power the item you picked up caused the Suit to go beyond it's tolerance level and as such it went into reforming itself in order to hold the ability. Now... Samus... Wake up."

The voice faded into oblivion.

I opened my eyes and I was suddenly encased in a sphere of crystal energy. I then felt my Power Suit encompass my body once more. Upon fully activating a message appeared on the visor.

*Full Suit Augmentation complete. All modes combined into one... Chaos Mode... Beams fused into the following. Tera Frost, White Infernal, Ethereal Volt, and Dark Phazon. Beam Combos removed, All other functions still normal... Transformation ability fully active...*

After reading all of this I also saw that my health registered in upwards of over 16,000 energy I also noted that it was full. I began thinking about the Transformation ability and decided to try something. I attempted to transform into my human form and surprisingly was able to. I got to my feet and staggered slightly as I was no longer used to having only two legs. I regained my balance though and set the main beam as the White Infernal Beam. I took into effect that this beam was a fusion of the fire and light based beams. I took aim at the Dark SA-X and fired the beam.

Instead of one shot I saw three spread out from my arm cannon. I pulled the trigger again and instantly it fired again. This was going to be interesting seeing as I had my normal form back. I was now able to use all my abilities to escape my enemy.

As the fight began I was holding up well but my opponent was doing better. Not even half way into the actual battle and I was down a fourth of my full health. The battle kept going. I evaded a Plasma Phazon beam shot and countered with a Powered Missile. The missile exploded but it only dealt minor damage. I evaded several more attacks and was hit by another charge attack and blasted by a full salvo of missiles. I was now down to less than half health.

Things were not looking good for me and Link was still in that stasis tank. I looked at my Chaos Meter and saw that it was nearly full. I got back to my feet and rushed my opponent and blasted them with Dark Phazon. They were becoming overloaded and began going berserk and started attacking me without regard. I took a beating but I saw that my Chaos Meter was completely full now.

I jumped out of the way of another attack and started running in a tight circle after which I charged a shinespark and bolted into the air where I instantly activated Chaos Mode.

Lightening arced around my body, my Suit turned black, and I saw that my arm cannon was glowing black as well. Upon landing I could only guess that my appearance was quite feral because I felt dragon wings on my back along with spikes and tail not to mention the fact that I felt the flow of Power mixed with the resonance of the transformation. The bonus was that I was in full control of this.

I vanished from sight but shortly reappeared behind my opponent. I blasted them in the back of the head with a Var Beam shot which sent them sprawling across the ground and left a crater in the far wall. Up to current point the entire battle field looked like an epic battle between several bounty hunters had taken place. It was my kind of place.

I didn't show any mercy as I rushed across the field and blasted the Dark SA-X with the Var Beam again and again. I watched it's health drop from practically full down to half. It changed it's attack pattern and vanished as well.

"So it's going to be that kind of battle is it?" I asked aloud.

I also vanished from view.

*Fight scene slowed by 99.9%*

I smashed the Dark SA-X with my arm cannon before using the Grapple Lasso to stop them from going anywhere. I then lashed my tail around and into their body restoring my own energy but also going deeper into the Chaos Mode. I felt my body become stronger. I kept draining it's health.

I was thrown back by it jumping and kicking me in the helmet. I stumbled back and looked at my foe. This was going to be exceedingly fun. I rushed at my foe while firing Var Bursts at them. The Dark SA-X evaded some of the shots but not all. It leaped into the air and took on a more powerful form and began attacking me again with great fervor. This fight was much better than any of the ones I had been in previously. I was enjoying this.

My opponent grabbed me and threw me across the room and I smashed into the wall but was not there for long. I rushed out of the hole and started smashing my opponent.

*speed back to normal*

My opponent was defeated and was kneeling on the ground nearly dead. I had won... or so i had thought. The Dark SA-X mutated into something that still resembled me but yet it wasn't. It looked like Dark Samus, a Berserker Lord, Ridley, and Mother Brain fused into one thing. This fight would be kind of interesting... if it were not for the fact that I knew all of their weaknesses.

I watched my opponent carefully and studied their attack pattern.

"Swiftly move about the arena then phase in behind foe and..." I was saying aloud before I drop rolled to the left to evade an attack.

I got back to my feet and kept observing. It was much the same pattern.

"Alright... Dark Samus attack pattern." I said as I watched my Arm Cannon pulse with Phazon.

The attack pattern was the same as when Dark Samus attacked my back at Sacctuary fortress on Aether. I blasted my foe with the Phazon beam and sent them sprawling across the ground. I knocked their health down by a fourth. They changed their attack pattern again.

My opponent began flying around the room before landing and attacking me swiftly.

"Omega Ridley." I said picking up the attack pattern.

I blasted Omega Ridley in the chest several times before having to evade a rage of attacks. Soon, though, the attack style changed up and my opponent was attacking like a Berserker Lord. This was simple evade attacks till it launched Phazon spheres at me then shoot those back at it.

This went on for a little while before the creature finally broke down and began acting like Mother Brain. It began attacking first with high explosive bombs and sound wave from it's mouth. After several shots to it's head it began using a new attack from it's hands. The room shook violently as the Fire Pulse shot through the chamber. I kept blasting it in the brain.

Eventually it used it's biggest weapon on me... It's Hyper Beam. I was pinned to the wall and couldn't do anything. This thing was down to less than a fourth of it's health and if I were to shoot a few more times it'd be dead.

The beam released me and I dropped to the ground. I got to my feet and rushed at my foe. I pelted it's brain heavily with my beam before jumping into the air and landing on it's head.

"Mother... TIME TO GO!" I said in a growling tone before stabbing my tail into it's head and drained it's energy while also pelting it with Var Beam shots.

Some odd time passed and the creature finally broke down and died. This battle was over and I released the rest of the Chaos Mode energy into the air where it vanished giving light to a path out of this place but also giving light a Ancient Lore and to the last pieces of the relic.

I released Link from the Stasis tank and we picked up the final pieces of the relic.

Link was at a loss as to what had happened but I filled him in and he was quite terrified about it. I made sure to make him feel glad that he had been locked in the stasis tank.

"So we've gotten the last of them... What do we do now?" Link asked me.

Before Link was released from the tank I had shifted back to dragon form. After his question I looked at him.

"Well we should get back to Warfang and make our report then see what we can do afterwards." I said as we began walking along the illuminated path.

We got out of the Spirit of Phazon temple and were back on the White Isle once more. It was then that we were teleported to my ship and taken to Warfang and dropped off in the Aurora Chamber.

We made our full report to AU 484 and requested knowledge about Ridley. We were told that he as not to be disturbed and that the Phazon was advancing on the city but at a drastically slowed rate.

This troubled us and we had to find Ridley and quick but something in our minds told us that we would need Spyro and Cynder along with Malefor.

We headed for our room in the tower so that we could get some rest and we could wait for SPyro and Cynder to return.

* * *

><p><strong>AND... done... well there's that chapter hope you guys liked it... leave a review please... <strong>


	32. A small lesson

**so... seems to me that we've come a long ways so far... but it seems that I am not going to hit 39 chapters with this story so... that may be a slight let down for me... meh oh well. I enjoy writing this story so I'm not complaining... well read this story and leave a review.**

* * *

><p>(Spyro's POV)<p>

Learning to master our inner darkness was a hard task and we were failing horribly so. We were doing terrible and decided to take a break from it. We began to walk through the place we were in. The surroundings were not all that great but the sky here was beautiful. It was this beauty that kept the both of us calm. I was enjoying this time with Cynder for the fact that this was the only peaceful places left of the world. My thoughts began to wonder. I walked over to a column I used Fire and Earth breath on it so as to melt it.

The column melted and I lost track of what I was doing till suddenly my mind came back to me with the sound of a familiar voice.

"Spyro? Spyro what are you doing with the amulet on the ground?" the voice asked.

I shook my head and saw Cynder standing in front of me looking down at the ground. I looked down and there was an amulet on the ground.

"Cynder..." I began, "This amulet is for you."

I smiled as I lifted it from the ground and saw the gem that I had used. It was a Heart Stone, one of the most treasured gems amongst dragons for what it entailed.

"S-s-spyro... I-I don't know what to say." Cynder stammered but kept her composure.

"Don't say anything." I said as I placed the amulet around her neck. It formed perfect to her neck perfectly then the chain vanished leaving only the Heart Stone. The Heart Stone was a bright bright red ruby that shined in any kind of light and the one who held it was linked to the one who gave it. The two would know where their mate was no matter what. If only to offer comfort to one or the other.

"I love it Spyro." Cynder said before nuzzling the side of my face, "You do know what this means right?"

I smiled, "It means... I don't remember."

"That's just like you, Spyro, to forget one of the important lores. It means that we are destined to be mates no matter what happens." Cynder said with a fanged smile.

"I knew that." I said smiling back.

"Of course you did." Cynder retorted as she walked past me.

I turned and began to follow her and at this moment there was nothing that could cause this very moment to become terrible. It was at that moment that I say Cynder become surrounded in an aura of light. I rushed after her and tackled her to the ground and we were both teleported off to where ever the light would take us.

Upon regaining our vision we looked around and saw that we were on a floating island above a sea of clouds and a vast expanse of blue sky stretching out beyond. The sun was high in the sky here and the sight was rather beautiful that is till the clouds vanished and revealed the world below. NOW It was extravagantly beautiful. At that instant I knew that I would enjoy living in this kind of place but the problem was finding a way to get to this place.

Cynder and I began walking around this island and wound up figuring out that it was more than just an island but vast land mass. We explored much of the place till we came to a cliff edge that overlooked something of a valley with a river flowing towards a lake in the middle of it. It was nearing twilight and both of us remembered what Link had said about Twilight.

We both laid down on the edge and looked out at the valley below. As we looked at the beauty of the place Cynder nuzzled up closer to me. I drapped a wing across her back. Eventually, though, we both fell asleep.

(Dream scape)

*Cynder's POV*

After we had fallen asleep I found myself surrounded by a strange fog and Spyro was no where to be found. I looked around and could see nothing but the fog. Then a voice spoke out to me.

"Cynder... Do you know what convexity is?" A strange female voice said.

I looked around and I was instantly ready to defend or to attack.

"No I don't now show yourself." I said.

"Peace, Cynder... Convexity is the manifestation of Light and Dark combined. The dark taint of the Dark Master was able to draw upon the essence of the manifested darkness and as such turn other beings to it's will. However with a pure manifestation of darkness there has to be a pure manifestation of Light as well. That manifestation were the ancestral dragons. Now a new evil has appeared and as such a manifestation of Light MUST appear... Through you and the other eleven shall that manifestation come forth." The voice said.

I sat back and shook my head.

"If that is what Convexity is then why did it corrupt both me and Spyro?" I asked the voice.

"It corrupted because it was under the influence of malice." The voice responded.

Everything remained silent for a long time then.

"Just trust in yourself, in your friends, and in your mate... Dear child." The voice said.

I could feel heat rising to my face and stood up with a swift retort.

"He's not my mate..." I looked to the ground, "At least ... not yet."

The voice laughed, "The way the two of you are around each other you would be classed as mates... I approve"

For some reason those words seemed to lift a weight and a veil from my very being. I blinked and opened my eyes again, when I did the fog was gone. Looking around I saw nothing out of the ordinary other than a few rocks here and there. Suddenly I felt Spyro walk up beside me and bring me closer to him.

"Everything will be alright." Spyro said, "I'm with you... and they are with us as well."

I looked behind us, what I saw I could not explain. Standing there in front of a group were Samus, Link, and Ridley. Then there were six moth like alien creatures. Lastly there was a metal dragoness towering amongst them all. Samus stepped forward.

"You two are capable of this. Don't lose hope and trust each other. In the final moment I put all my trust into a dear friend of mine, Adam Malkovich, he sacrificed himself but in the end he lived on." She said.

Link stepped forward and smiled.

"Have faith and have courage together we stand as a formidable force against the dark hearted. With Courage, Wisdom, and Power we are all able to stand against any foe regardless of their size, and power. I put my faith in my own Courage and face each day as if I won't live to see the next." Link said just before Ridley stepped forward.

"You two together are far stronger than any of us alone. I doubt that an Omega Pirate would fair well against the combined efforts of you two. As one you two fight on and live. As one shall we bring true peace to this planet."

At that Ridley, Samus, and Link's images faded leaving the six moth like aliens and the metal dragoness.

The six aliens stepped forward.

"As our time from our planet draws on we are satisfied by a powerful light. The two of you emit this light and as such we are calmed by it but we also grow stronger with it... May the Light forever be your guide through the world." THe six faded and the metal dragoness remained.

"Spirit is the one thing that all powers need. Without spirit there is nothing more than a shell. With spirit there is a great warrior who become formidable towards their foes. Let not your path be deterred by troubles but let your own spirit guide you to the truth." The metal dragoness said before fading as well.

I looked at Spyro and then everything faded as I awoke and was surrounded by a great light. The light faded away and when I looked at myself I was not enshrouded by an aura of darkness but instead what surrounded me was a nimbus of white light.

Spyro awoke and saw the nimbus of light.

"C-Cynder? What's going on?" He asked.

"Spyro... I think I figured it out. How to turn Inner Darkness to Light..." I stated with a hint of excitement in my voice.

Spyro looked hopeful and also joyous at the same time. I wanted to hug and kiss him at that moment but I knew that we had something else that needed to be done before hand. We had to bring an end to the corruption of our world before it was reduced to nothing but ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>And stop... ... WHOA where the heck have I BEEN! good night it's been so long since I've updated... I hope you guys have not forgotten about this story... eh heh heh... yeah I am still alive and well... just been suffering from countless issues in real life... issue with girlfriend... broke up... a few minor family issues... and much more... no need for me to talk about my life here so yeah I am back... kinda... I hope... so please enjoy this chapter and pray that I get more out...<strong>


	33. Catastrophe: Time for FURY

**come so far yet we have farther yet to go...ugh... wish me luck people ...**

* * *

><p><strong>(A vaulted chamber somewhere in some Ancient Ruins)<br>**

"Hmm...So Spyro and Cynder are learning the ways of Darkness and Light in harmonious balance. Samus and Link have gotten the last piece of power. I wonder what will be next." The Ancient Elder Dragon said as he observed the writings in the tome that he was writing in. "Phazon slowly creeps up onto Warfang and Ridley has slowed the flow of time down dramatically. I do wonder what will happen... I just wish that there was a way for this to continue."

A portal opens behind the Ancient Dragon and a silver blue dragoness steps out.

"You are the writer of fate. If you so wish to see what awaits them then begin writing to find out what their fate will be. Besides my mate you have been holding off on this story for so long now it's covered with dust. It is also imperative that you find some way to bring about the final fight. I know that you intend to bring it about soon." She said with a sweet and soothing tone to her voice.

With a smile the Ancient Dragon shifts from his Ancient form to the form of a regal silver dragon with gold and red etchings in his scales and horns.

"Ah my loving and inspiring mate. I was wondering where you had gone off to." He says with a honest grin.

"I had gone to see the state of affairs that Warfang is in. Have you not noticed that the flow of time does not fully stop when you stop writing... It keeps going and the fact that Warfang is now in ruins due to you not writing this story. You will have to find some way to reverse these events that transpired." She said with a slight hint of sternness in her voice.

"And so it shall be done my love." He stated and looked at the tome before bringing forth three scrolls and placing them over the tome to bring forth the events that had transpired. "Oh my... that is not at all what I had in mind."

Warfang was in ruins, planet Spyrus had been turned into a Phaaze clone, Samus and the others had been corrupted mutated and twisted by Phazon and were now under it's full control. Darkness had fallen upon the universe as this new planet of Phaaze was able to launche Leviathans into space in less time than 100 years.

"I'll have to fix this desperately so." He states before picking up the Pen of Fate and rewriting the fates within the book.

"Ah here... this spot will do perfectly. It leaves out some details but something is about to happen to each of our hero's." he stated as he kept writing.

* * *

><p>(all places)<p>

*Samus, Link, and Admiral Dane.*

[Samus' POV]

I had been walking through the streets of Warfang and had even ventured to the north wall to see what all had been going on. Of course I was in my dragon form but that did not change the fact that what happened next royally pissed me off.

"Admiral Dane, how are things on the front lines?" I asked from beside him looking over the northern lands.

Admiral Dane shook his head and said, "Not as good as we would hope. Science teams are looking into the reason of the Phazon progression and into the knowledge of the Aether incident of how it warped the dimensional veil. So far they think that the Phazon is so concentrated that it is warping the very fabric of time."

I shook my head and asked my next question.

"What of Ridley?"

"Ridley has ventured to the Valley of Avalar in hopes of being able to counter the time flux of the Phazon." Dane replied.

I looked at the encroaching Phazon and saw something that looked a boulder of Phazon Ore. It was flying right at us at a high speed. Dane reacted quickly and jumped from the battlements and wound up on a dragon's back. I, however, was not so fortunate. Something was holding my feet to the ground and seemed to be binding my wings. I was unable to move.

The Phazon Boulder was flying fast and was coming right at me. I knew that it was going to hit me and possibly kill me. That's when Link flew onto the scene and slammed into we were both grazed by the Phazon Boulder and sent flying into one of the buildings.

We fell to the ground and were heavily injured as well. My health was nearly critical and I could only guess what Link's health was at. Luckily we were both still conscious to see the warning messages.

I read over the list for myself and saw that I had just lost almost ALL of my abilities. Chaos Mode remained along with basic weaponry. Link's was about the same except Fierce Deity mode remained and the Master Sword was undamaged.

I was beyond angry at this. All those abilities only to be lost and practically forced to use our destructive forms. This was an omen for sure. Things were NOT going to be pretty after this.

*Spyro, Cynder, and Malefor*

[Spyro's POV]

Cynder and I had just arrived at Warfang with Malefor following us. We were about to look for Samus and Link when we saw a giant ball of Phazon crash through the city. We hand managed to take flight but were still hit by a small fragment of the boulder.

We were knocked to the ground but were still alive and conscious. What happened next was quite strange. We were all in our Fury Mode but Cynder and I were surrounded by a nimbus of white light. Malefor was surrounded by one of darkness but he was no longer evil so there was nothing to fear from him.

We made our way to the north wall where we saw Samus and Link staring at a giant gaping hole in the wall. Samus and Link were still dragons or at least it seemed that way but they looked different. Samus' armor was black with a mix of red and violet accents while Link's was white with tribal like markings along the sides and most likely the face as well.

This was not going to be good at all considering the fact that we were all in our ultimate state. Ridley was unaccounted for though so we did not know what his status was.

We were about to approach Samus and Link but they had walked past us so fast that I didn't even notice it. All I realized was Samus' voice.

"We head to the Valley of Avalar to meet up with Ridley. From there... we end this corruption." Samus said before I even reopened my eyes from blinking.

* * *

><p><strong>well isn't that a chapter. I must be coming up with something well next chapter I hope will come out in due time... so sorry for the long period of time with no update in sight. so ... hope you guys are still with me.<strong>


	34. Back to the Past

**Skywing flame: **I'M BACK PEOPLE! FINALLY.

**Me: **Welcome back my friend.

**Entity: **Yes welcome please don't mind the wreckage we've just recently cleaned up a couple mental explosions caused by writers block.

*****Sound of metal scrapping on stone*

**Samus: **Yeah we've been cleaning this mess up for days.

**Link: ***pushing a large block of debris* Grah... ah ... ha... that should do it.

**Spyro:** So far we've got a lot done but right now in the story we are in for some trouble it would seem.

**Cynder:** *Nuzzles against Spyro* This whole issue with Phazon will be over soon i hope.

**Me:** Yeah I hope so too but there is still much more left to deal with.

**Sparx: **Yeah yeah doom and gloom so what let's get to the story. Just know that this guy claims no rights to Metroid, Zelda, or TLOS so yeah let the story continue.

* * *

><p>(Samus' POV)<p>

Link, Spyro, Cynder, Malefor, and I were heading to the valley of Avalar by way of the caves that connect the valley to Warfang. The caves were quit peaceful and reminded me slightly of my journeys within such caves. I was relaxed now and was becoming calmer by the second. Chances were that Link and the others were tense or relaxing slightly I did not know until I looked at the Relic markers.

Theirs were flashing red orange while mine was a serene blue green. Ridley's was a simple grayish color while the Luminoth's were a white color and the steel dragoness' was a steel grey color with a tinging of red. We had exited the cave at the south end of the valley and noticed a significant change. Everything here was slowed down to a near stop even the river itself was flowing at the speed of a crawl. I took notice that we would soon be affected as well but then Spyro and Malefor both began to emit a glow of sorts and then time seemed to return to normal for us.

"I take it that Time has been disrupted here and you two are the only ones who can counter act it to keep it from affecting us?" I asked and kinda stated.

"We have limited time but we can maintain this as long as we possibly can." Spyro stated while Malefor seemed to be straining to keep his grip on the Time alteration.

"Let's hurry then. Ridley is at the north end of the valley and will most likely be inside of a cave... If I know him as well as I would hope." I stated and began moving as did the others.

After a while I had ordered for Malefor to release the Time alter so till Spyro could no longer hold it himself. This method was working quite well for us till we encountered a slight problem in the guise of an old cheetah that looked more like a crazed hermit.

"You... I know three of you. but you others I do not. Malefor, The Dark Master. Cynder former Terror of the Skies. And Spyro The Legendary Purple Dragon. Your fates are all tied together. As for you two your destiny lies at the end of an arduous journey across the galaxies and beyond the worlds and realms of time and space. Even now corruption spreads but there is nothing you can do. heh heh heh. Phazos grows stronger and will become a near immortal force. heeeeeeeheheheheheeh... If you wish to save this planet then you had better hurry... Time is running out. heh heh heh heh *cough cough* heh." the old hermit said with crazed eyes.

He soon moved on his way and out of the Time Aura that surrounded us and protected us from being slowed down dreadfully. I was curious as to the words of the old hermit but it was apparent that my helmet auto recorded his voice. We made our way to the north end of the valley in quick yet slow order as I had took notice of some oddities amongst the ledges and found something interesting. I opened the chest and inside I found an object that looked to go over my arm cannon.

Of course during this point of the journey Link and I had reverted to our human forms and were keeping our wits about us so as to keep from being taken by surprise. I knew that Link was aware of everything that was going on around us within the Time Aura and outside of it. Only a few times did we have to kill something but otherwise this was uneventful to the highest degree.

Eventually we reached the north end of the valley and had jumped behind the waterfall and into a cave. We had found a few augmentation items along the way. For me were six Arm Cannon augments that increased damage. Three were called Impact and the other three were Greater Impact. I took notice of the increased power when I had shot at a tree and vaporized the tree and left a shallow cave like crater in the rock wall behind it.

Link had gotten a few augmentations to his sword but they were more like aura gems placed into the hilt. These caused the sword to become encased in an aura similar to the Hyper Beam from when i had fought Mother Brain the second time on Zebes. I was quite curious as to what would happen once we found Ridley.

When we got to about half way into the cave we were stopped by the six Luminoth who nodded and allowed us to pass on into the cavern behind them. The steel dragoness that was inside was standing over Ridley, who was becoming encased in yellowish crystals. Time was the most slowed down here in the cave as I had fired my arm cannon at the wall and just as it left the Time Aura that surrounded us it seemed to be immediately stopped in motion.

Once we approached Ridley and the steel dragoness time for both of them returned to normal as it had done for the Luminoth dragons, who were following us. I looked at Ridley and just as I touched him his eyes flickered open and he broke free of the crystal formation and staggered slightly.

"Whoa... easy Ridley. You ok?" I asked just as he got his balance back.

"I'm fine. It's about time that you all got here. I have slowed time down so much that it is literally slowed by a year just to keep the phazon from spread very fast. I've been working on a plan to get us back in time by four days so that we could put a full stop to this before it ever began getting worse. Thanks to the strange new ability that was given to me thanks to that creature back at the Volcano. I have gained the ability to alter the flow of time around me to such an extent as to stop it or even jump forward in time several years. Either way that is what we are going to do... We are going to go back in time to a point before the Phazon began. I just hope that we don't cause some kind of Time Paradox in the process." Ridley said almost before taking a breath.

After he stopped talking we then walked to the far back of the cave where there was a strange portal that seemed to be far out of place.

"Due to the place being slowed down as much as it has been this portal was created because of it and with it we can travel back to four days before the Phazon began to quicken its pace of corruption." Ridley said just before he and the six Luminoth dragons stepped through it along with the steel dragoness.

I looked at Link and the others who all had steeled expressions and they each nodded their heads in a slight jerk.

"Let's put an end to this as quickly as possible." Cynder said slightly worried about what was going to happen.

We entered the portal and were sent four days into the past. Upon the other side of the portal was just the cave empty of all but a small chest close by, which Link opened and removed a strange looking object that was more like a grenade like bomb instead of armor or anything of the sort. He stored the object to use later if it would be needed.

One of the Luminoth dragons rose up into the air and we were all teleported away and into the corrupted lands where the Phazon was slowly moving to encroach upon Warfang. Beyond the slowly flowing Phazon was something that I had only seen during the War of Phazon.

The ground was covered with crystal formations and bulb like growths combined with spires of pure phazon both red and blue alike. This was going to be a nightmare for all of us and would most likely haunt us for days to come. I know from experience that I have not gotten over the sights of the Phazon Wars. The destruction of Tallon IV, the split realm of Aether, and the changes caused by several days of Leviathan seeds being shielded and active for just a few days.

Link drew his sword and it was glowing even brighter while my arm cannon was glowing with the color of the singular beam that was set till some incident deactivated it. We were prepared for what would lie ahead for us. The Luminoth dragons and the steel dragoness had been outfitted for Phazon contact so they were likely coming with us as they seemed well prepared for what would or could ever happen. Needless to say we took the first steps beyond the Phazon barrier and entered the Corrupted Lands.

* * *

><p><strong>AND done. update update update woot. I may be getting back into the flow of things once more. please review so that I can eventually get to the triad part of this whole series. <strong>

**Me: **And we are good. So what should be said here?

**Entity:** I do not know but it is about time you updated.


	35. Data Log num 297313

**I am sorry for all the lack of update to this story it's just that I have been busy with life ... as well as trying to figure a way that I am gonna continue this story into the final 2 or 3 chapters. as it seems there is only room for 2 more chapter and then the Epilogue.**

**Beginning of the End**

**and**

**Purge**

**then Epilogue**

**No this story is not dead ... I have not given up on it. It is still in the works to be finished... afterwards I am gonna be nerfing Samus, Link, and Ridley's stuff so that they are not so OP in the next story.**


End file.
